Sands of Time
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! The battle has ended...or has it? You'll have to read to find out! And check out the preview for "Flying Shadows"! I promise that Ryou doesn't die guys...
1. Egypt, here we come!

Note: You may want to read "Aishiteru" before you read this. I guess it's not completely necessary, but it'd probably help. 

Jaid: Well…I said next week, but I decided to be nice and let you have the sequel early. Just to let you know, I'm only going to update this story once a week, if I can even do that much. My school schedule has become very heavy and I'll have to work weekends too. That means less time for writing and I've got other stories that need attention too. So no more new chapter every few days anymore. Just once a week. Sorry. 

Also, while I take some amount of pride in the knowledge I have of Ancient Egypt daily life, names, traditions and some minor amount of knowledge of the religion, I am hopeless when it comes to actual historical references or geography. At best, I know only a smattering of those subjects and of Modern Egypt. I can only ask you to be patient with me. Also, Indigo, I have made Shadi live in Luxor. I can not remember if you ever mentioned where he lived, but this is where I've chosen to place him. If it is a huge mistake, please tell me so that I can correct it.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Duel Monsters. (Of course, you all ready knew that, but these things are required lest I have rabid lawyers breathing down my neck). I also do not own the spirit of the Ankh or Scales; these cuties belong exclusively to Indigo Tantarian and star in her excellent story "Three In One Combo". Katya Suzuki belongs Amberliz and Tara Estuko belongs to Iris Omega. I do, however, own Rei Yukimona and all the OC's that appear in this fic. If you would like to use them, please ask permission first (though why anybody would want them is beyond me). I could argue that I own Ryou's father, but then again, I don't really want him. ^__^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            Tara and Katya skipped down the school halls, singing "Vacation" loudly. Rei and Tea followed, rolling their eyes at each other. Bursting out of the school, Tara stopped and took a deep breath of fresh air. 

            "Freedom!" she sighed happily. "I'm sooo glad school is out." 

            "Aren't we all?" Tea asked. 

            "I know I am!" Katya said, then made a face. "I barely made it through this year." 

            "Girls, we are gonna have nothing but fun for the next three months." Tara said, looping arms with Rei and Katya, who looped her arm through Tea's. 

            "Girls! Babe!" Duke called, coming down the stairs behind them. Joey, Tristan and Yugi followed. Duke grinned at them. "Who's ready to celebrate?" 

            "I am!" Katya, Tara, Joey and Tristan said at the same time. Tea laughed, Yugi grinned, and Rei rolled here eyes again, but smiled in a tolerant way. 

            "Great." Duke grinned. "How about we start tonight? The guys and I wanted to go to the arcade and we could go for pizza afterwards." 

            "Sounds good to me." Tara said, "Girls?" 

            Everyone but Rei shook their heads. 

            "Rei!" Tara said in a despairing tone. 

            "We'll see." The dark-haired girl said. 

            "Well, we're meeting there at around six." Duke said. Rei nodded and waved as she walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Serenity glanced around the room, while Seto moved a piece on the chess board. Serenity saw it, grinned and made her own move. While she removed Seto's knight, he smiled wryly. 

            "You're a little too good at this game." He said. 

            "Really?" Serenity looked up. "Better at it then Duel Monsters, that's for sure." 

            "You'll get the hang of it." Seto commented, moving his rook.

            Mokuba suddenly burst in. "Hey, Big Brother, when are we going to eat?" 

            "Didn't you just have a snack?" Seto blinked. 

            "Aww, he's a growing boy, that's all." Serenity said, tugging Mokuba's hair affectionately. Seto rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Checking his watch, he leaned back. It was just past seven. 

            "Well, how about we all go out. We can finish the game later." He suggested. 

            "You just don't want to admit you're losing." Serenity teased, standing. 

            "Beat me and then I'll admit it." Seto told her as they left the room together. Mokuba paused before leaving, a satisfied smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             "Second level." The game sounded. Tea glanced over at Rei. 

            "Ready?" 

            "Whenever you are." Rei said. "You can choose the song." 

            Tea nodded. She and Rei were playing one of the dancing games. The girl was doing pretty well, considering it was her first time on one of the things. 

            Katya and Tara were on the other one, giggling at their efforts. 

            "This is just sad." Tara giggled. 

            "I know." Katya agreed. "We're hopeless." 

            "Failed." The machine flashed. 

            "Well, I'm sure that was all me." Tara threw her hands up. "Oooh, Tekken games. Come on, Katya, I challenge you!" 

            "But I'm not good at fighting games!" the girl protested as Tara dragged her away. 

            Ryou entered the arcade and went to the dancing machines near the front. Tea and Rei were there. He watched while they finished (Tea won), and smiled as they greeted him. 

            "That was fun." Rei said. "I wanna do it again." 

            "Later maybe." Tea told her. "Ryou, you're kinda late." 

            "Sorry." Ryou smiled apologetically. "But my dad called." 

            "Really?" Rei asked. "That's good." 

            Ryou nodded. Tea excused herself and walked away trying to find Yugi. 

            "What did he say?" Rei asked, as they both began to walk around. "Is he coming home for the summer?" 

            "No." Ryou shook his head. "He's in Egypt right now and he doesn't want to leave. Says there's too many thieves about." 

            Rei nodded.  

            "Are you going home for the summer?" Ryou asked. Rei shrugged. 

            "I don't know. I think my mom wants me too, but I'm going to think about it." 

            Ryou nodded. "I-uh- my father that is, he wants me to go out there for the summer." 

            "Really?" Rei asked. 

            Ryou nodded. "Would you like to come?" he asked shyly. Rei grinned. 

            "Sure! That'd be fun!" 

            "Did I just hear you say the forbidden word?" Tara looked down at them from a landing. Rei rolled her eyes, as Tara laughed. 

            "Hi Ryou!" the blonde waved. "You got here late. I'm afraid that we're heading out for pizza now; Joey is dying of hunger." 

            "I ain't kidding." Joey shouted from farther over. Tara shook him off with a gesture and addressed her friend. 

            "Duke says we're going as soon as we find Tea and Yugi." 

            Rei nodded. "Okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Isis entered her quiet apartment. She would be leaving for Egypt within a few days; Shadi hadn't come back. The girl walked to her bedroom to do a little packing, when she felt the presence of a Millennium Item. Going to the living room, she saw the beginning of Shadi's teleportation spell. A smile came to her face. But then the spell flickered. Isis blinked. It flickered again and Isis could see the strain on Shadi's face. Without really knowing what she was doing, Isis reached for him, trying to pull him up with the power of her own Item. It didn't work. Something forced her back hard, making her black out for a few moments. When she opened her eyes, the living room was dark and there was no one there. Breathing hard, she stood, when the Tauk begin to glow and she found herself plunged into a vision. 

            It was distorted; unclear. All she was aware of was an intense sense of doom and blood. The whole vision was stained with it. Flashes of scenes came by, so fast she couldn't discern what was going on. Holding her head, she fell to her knees, crying out with the pain shooting through her skull. Suddenly, she felt the wind that blew the pictures stop. Opening her eyes, everything was black. Looking up, she saw Shadi. Relief flooded through her and she stood. He only stared back. Confused, Isis reached for him, only to realize that he was not looking at her, but past her. Turning, Isis stepped back confused again. Nothing was there. Only darkness.  She turned towards Shadi, only to realize his image was fading. 

            "Shadi!" she cried. The man's eyes flickered and his mouth moved as if to speak. But she could not hear the words that came from his mouth. His image faded completely away and another vision presented itself to her mind's eyes. 

            The blood was back and the smell wafted in the air. Isis felt sick as she looked down. Blood pooled around her feet and to her horror on her hands. Looking up, she saw Yugi, lying in a pool of blood, his violet eyes vacant and staring. 

            Then as quickly as it had come, the vision ended and she was in her living room. A shuddering sob shook her, as she curled up on the floor. Suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded her. 

            "Isis?" 

            She looked up. "Shadi!" 

            "What happened?" He asked, his eyes were filled with concern. 

            "I…another vision." Suddenly, Isis felt exhausted and felt her body screaming for rest. "It was…frightening..confusing…I…" her eyes closed and she relaxed. Shadi picked her up carefully and took her to her bedroom, carefully laying her on the bed and covering her. Walking out, he sat on the living room couch. 

            The transportation had nearly been stopped. But by whom or what, Shadi did not know. Ankh was in his soul room, where he had all but collapsed after completing it. Scales had not spoken for sometime. Shadi rested his head in his hand. Whatever he had done to fix the problem in Egypt had now been undone. He needed to rectify that soon. But he could not do it alone. Looking at the clock, he walked back into the bedroom and pulled a chair next to Isis' bed. He would say here tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "It would be an excellent opportunity." 

            Yugi came down the stairs late the next morning to hear a foreign voice in the kitchen. 

            /Sounds like Mr. Hawkins!/ he said to Yami. 

            \That means Rebecca is here too.\ there was something between alarm and annoyance in the spirit's tone. Yugi made a face. 

            /Be nice./ he admonished. 

            \Being nice is your job.\ Yami stated. \I'm staying in my soul room till she leaves. Psychotic duelists I can handle; she's a totally different story.\

            /I thought she did count as a psychotic duelist./ Yugi said, in a slightly teasing note. Yami didn't answer. 

            Yugi sighed as he entered the dining room. Solomon and Arthur looked up. 

            "Well, here he is." Solomon grinned. Yugi smiled, but felt the stirrings of caution. 

            "Arthur is going to see Ryou Bakura's father in Egypt for a dig." Solomon said. "He wanted to know if you and your friends wished to come." 

            "Really?" Yugi asked. The soldierly man nodded his gray head. 

            "It would be an excellent experience for you young people." He said. 

            "That would be great!" Yugi smiled. "I'll ask the gang today." 

            "Well, let me know in a couple days how many of you are coming then." Arthur told him. Yugi nodded as he went to the kitchen to get his breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Isis stirred and strove to open her eyes. Her head felt fuzzy and unfocused. Finally, she managed and blinked as Shadi's face appeared above her. 

            "You're here." She said in a somewhat dazed tone. 

            "Yes,  I am." Shadi smiled guardedly. 

            "I thought….last night was dream." Isis leaned her head back against her pillow. Why was she so tired? 

            Then behind her closed lids, the image of Yugi dead and she covered with his blood flashed through her mind. Her eyes popped open and she sat up, ignoring the dizziness that made her vision swirl. 

            "What is it?" Shadi grabbed her arm to help support her in case she fell again. 

            "I need to make a phone call." Isis said in a shaky voice, as she stood. Walking to the kitchen, she dialed a phone number. 

            //She's cracked.// Scales muttered. 

            /\I think it is more than that./\ Shadi said. /\She is genuinely frightened./\

            Scales snorted, but didn't say anything more. 

            "Hello, Mr. Mouto? This is Isis Ishtar. No, I'm fine. Is Yugi there? Oh. No, that's fine. Arigato. Bai." She hung up. 

            "Isis." Shadi asked cautiously. She turned. 

            "I had an odd vision last night which frightened me. I…" she looked away. "I was standing in a room. There was blood everywhere. I was covered in it and in the middle of all the mess was Yugi. He was dead." She swallowed. "I don't know what it means…but the feelings associated with the vision were more intense than I have ever felt before." She met his eyes. "I am frightened." 

            There was nothing Shadi could say. Instead, he reached over and held her tightly. They stayed that way for some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Egypt?" Tea asked. Most of the gang had met at the city pool for the day. 

            "Yeah!" Yugi said. "I have a feeling my Grampa is going to make me go regardless, but I'd like you guys to come with me!" 

            "Do you think Serenity could come too?" Joey asked. 

            "Sure!" Yugi nodded. 

            "We all have to ask permission of course." Katya said. 

            "And check our passports." Tea continued. 

            "Get shots." Tara stuck out her tongue and everyone made a face. 

            "But we'd get to see Egypt." Katya got stars in her eyes. "The pyramids, and the temples." 

            "It won't all be just sight-seeing I'm sure." Rei commented wryly. "We'll probably have to help out." 

            "Does this mean you're going?" Tara asked. 

            "I would be, but Ryou already invited me to go to his father's dig. But maybe we'll meet up." 

            "We'll be in the same one." Yugi said. "Mr. Hawkins is teaming up with Ryou's father." 

            Rei shrugged. "Whatever." She stood up. "I'm going to try the high dive." 

            "Me too!" Katya said enthusiastically, getting up and following her. Tara grinned at the boys and Tea. 

            "What is it?" Tea asked cautiously. 

            "Didn't you hear her? Ryou asked her to go to Egypt with him." Tara's grin grew bigger as she got out of the pool and headed towards the dive. Tea shook her head while the boys exchanged looks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Later that afternoon, Yugi was seated at the shop's counter. He had his head sideways and was hitting the topmost part. 

            "What are you doing?" Yami asked appearing. 

            "I got water in my head still." Yugi frowned. Yami stared at him with no expression for a few moments, then spoke. 

            "Does hitting yourself really work, aibou?" 

            "It did last time." Yugi grunted. The door opened and the boy straightened as Yami disappeared. It was Isis. Yugi smiled at her; he liked the Egyptian girl very much, in a sisterly fashion. 

            "Ossu!" he said. Isis smiled tentatively and walked in. Yugi's smile disappeared as he saw how strained she looked. 

            "Are you all right?" he asked in concern. 

            "Yes." She said. "I…need to speak to you Yugi." She paused. "I had a vision. "

            "Oh?" 

            "In it you were dead." 

            "Nani?" Yugi blinked. The query was echoed by Yami who reappeared. 

            "What do you mean?" the spirit demanded forcefully. Isis stared levelly at him. 

            "I had a vision and Yugi was dead in it!" she snapped. "I don't know what it means; the vision was ambiguous. And just because I had does not mean it will come true. I just came by to warn him." 

            Yami's eyes flickered. "I understand." He said. Isis nodded. It was as close as an apology she would get from him; despite not having any memories, the manner and bearing of being a god-king had not left Yami. 

            She turned her attention to the boy. He was seated, quietly, a trouble look on his face and concern in his eyes. 

            "It hurt you a lot, huh?" he whispered. 

            "Yes." Isis admitted. What she could not admit was the fact that she felt Yugi had died by her hands in the vision. She swallowed. Even now the horror was coming back to her. 

            Outside, thunder rumbled. A summer storm was coming up quickly. 

            "You should probably try to get home before it rains." Yugi continued. "Or you could stay here." 

            "No, I have guests. I should get back." Isis said. "I…bai Yami. Bai Yugi. I'm leaving for Egypt in a few days." 

            Yugi brightened. "I am too! I guess we'll see you there." 

            Isis' heart fell. She thought for some reason, that Yugi would be safer in Japan. Forcing herself to smile, she nodded. "That will be something to look forward too." 

            Yugi looked at her for a moment. The trouble look had never left his eyes. Hopping off the stool he had been seated on, he came around the counter and gave her a hug. Isis returned it, thankful for the gesture. 

            "I should go now." She said, then turned and left the shop. 

            "Isis!" 

            The woman looked behind her. Yami stood there, still in spirit form. 

            "Yes?"             

            "How did Yugi die?" the former pharaoh swallowed. "It…it wasn't me, was it?" The words came almost in a whisper. Isis blinked. 

            "Why should you fear that?" she asked. 

            "Because anybody who would try to hurt Yugi, much less kill him, would have to come through me first." He said grimly. "So…I just wanted to know-" 

            "No. It was not you." Isis told him. "But be on the look out, my Pharaoh. Something dark is stirring and I don't know what to make of it yet." 

            Yami nodded. "Arigato." He said simply. Isis smiled, but there was a tinge of sadness to it. 

            "You are welcome." 

            Yami nodded again in dismissal, then disappeared. Isis turned and began to walk quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            It was nearly two weeks later when everyone was in the airport, trying to stay orderly. Arthur Hawkins and his granddaughter were leading the group, followed by Yugi, Tea, Tara and Duke. Behind them was Tristan and Joey, who were accompanied by Katya and Mai (whom Joey had asked). A little ways behind them and to the right was Serenity, Seto (whom she had invited) and Mokuba (who had insisted on coming). Next to them were Ryou and Rei. Solomon was behind them all. He was not going to Egypt, but had come to see them off. 

            Arthur looked behind them at the happy faces of the youths and couldn't help but smile. It seemed almost yesterday that he had seemed just as carefree as them. Rebecca's small voice next to him reminded him with a painful sense of bliss of his own daughter, Ann, now dead. It was funny how Rebecca had turned out like her Aunt. 

            "I've never been on an airplane, what's it like?" Serenity asked. Seto looked at her. 

            "You aren't serious." 

            "I am." Serenity said. 

            "It's boring really." He murmured. Serenity smiled. 

            "Well, I hope we're sitting together." 

            Seto just squeezed her hand. 

            As they headed to the terminal, Joey looked around, then grinned. 

            "Egypt, here we come!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Okay, there you guys go! Believe me, once we get into the fourth chapter, things get darker. Much darker. I think. **

**Naga: Here you go again, with the 'think' stuff.**

**Shut up! Muses are not allowed to mock the authors. **

**Naga: Where'd you hear that one?**

**Grrr…please leave a review. Thanks to all the people who were faithful readers of Aishiteru and promised to read this one! I luv you all! ^__^ **

**Words: **

**Arigato – Thank you. (Jap.) **

**Bai – Bye (Jap.) **

**Ossu – Hi (Jap.) This is a very informal way of saying it, but I decided to use it anyways. **

**Nani? – What? (Jap.) **


	2. Time Rift

Jaid: Hi everybody! Thanks for your patience. Well, here's the next chapter. It does have a bit of a cliff-hanger and I apologize ahead of time. But cliff-hangers are what keep you reading, ne? lol 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said about geography…the dig and the temple in this chapter are completely made up; to tell the truth I have no idea if these places could actually exist. Let's just pretend they do in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, okay? *sweatdrop*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            As they got off the bus that had brought them to Luxor, Ryou stopped to take in everything for a moment. This was the fourth time he had been to Egypt but the sight, sounds and smells brought back a multitude of memories. 

            People milled around, especially around the teens and Mr. Hawkings. Sellers offered 'cheap' hotel rooms (cheap meaning that they didn't cost much, but also meaning that they most likely came with out a door on the room, and probably some unwanted room mates). Children jumped in and out, shouting "Baksheesh!" in high pitched voices. Ryou smiled at one little girl and pulled out a pen and gave to her. He looked up to Rei's questioning glance. 

            "They don't want just money." He explained. "Actually, they'd probably prefer something like that pen. That little girl will be the highlight of her school classes and I've just earned a helper if I need one." 

            "You know a lot about this place, huh?" Rei smiled. "Do hair ties work just as well?" 

            Ryou laughed. "I suppose." 

            The group pushed their way through the streets. Arabic, English and other languages such as French were mingled in the air. Spices gave off a sweet and spicy smell that was mixed with the odor of sewage and unwashed bodies. The whole display was colorful and bright, not to mention exotic. Tara giggled.       

            "I feel like I'm in a movie." She said. Duke looked down at her. 

            "_Nani? Not more Indiana Jones." He said in a fake moan. Tara punched his arm sourly. Mr. Hawkins turned to the group. _

            "We'll be staying in this hotel tonight." He said, smiling. "But don't get comfortable. Tomorrow morning we head for the dig; early." 

            "Early?" Tara squeaked. Rei grinned. 

            "_Hai, like waking up at six." She said. Tara groaned while the others laughed. Katya made a face. _

            "I am with you, Tara. I'm not a morning person." She said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Isis was quiet as she sat on the flat roof of Shadi's home. It was near evening and there was a breeze in the air. Closing her eyes, she smiled. She had forgotten how she had missed Egypt. How she had missed home. 

            Footsteps approaching caused her to turn. Shadi approached and sat down beside her. Neither spoke. It was a little hard, knowing what to say. They hadn't seen each other since early February and it was now summer. Would they just pick up where they had left off? Isis wasn't sure. Hesitantly, she leaned against Shadi's shoulder. He made no comment, but let an arm hang loosely about her waist. She smiled, as they watched the sun set. If only the rest of her life could be this peaceful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Is that it?" Yugi called as they rode over the desert. "Is that the dig?" 

            Mr. Hawkins looked up from his granddaughter; who was seated next to him. The car/truck/cart they were riding gave another jarring bump. 

            "_Hai." The man answered. _

            "Doesn't look like much." Mai observed. Mr. Hawkins smiled. 

            "You just wait till we get close." He said. 

            The cart/truck pulled up and everyone dismounted. An Arab came up and Mr. Hawkins spoke to him in Arabic. The man bowed after speaking for a few moments with Arthur, then seemed to give orders to move the groups' luggage. 

            "Arthur!" a voice called. A man, with brown hair and gray eyes was walking up, waving. 

            "Father!" Ryou cried, before Mr. Hawkins could answer him. The boy rang up and threw his arms around the man. James Bakura laughed. 

            "So you arrived all right." He said. "But with something of a group, I see." 

            "We're willing to help." Yugi stated, seeing the momentary flicker in the man's gray eyes. 

            A smile curved James Bakura's lips. "We'll see." The English man said. "Come Arthur, we just uncovered some tablets you might want to look at. Ryou, why don't you show all your friends were the tents and trailers are? We'll get better acquainted at dinner." 

            Ryou smiled and nodded obediently. "Come on guys, over here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

            The tents were for living quarters; the few trailers that were there had been reserved for storage of equipment and artifacts. There were four to a tent. Duke, Yugi, Tristan and Joey were in the first and Mokuba, Seto, Ryou and Mr. Hawkins in the second. Opposite them was a tent with Tara, Katya, Rei and Tea, and the second had Rebecca, Mai and Serenity. 

            "Ugh. Sand everywhere." Tara said, storing her suitcase underneath her low cot. "I wouldn't advise keeping anything out, girls." 

            "Yeah." Katya agreed. 

            "Rei?" Tea asked. "Something wrong?" 

            "Hm?" the dark haired girl looked up. "Oh, _iie_. It's just that…didn't the way Mr. Bakura greeted Ryou bother you guys? I mean, it was a little cold and they obviously haven't seen each other for a long time." 

            "Yeah, I guess." Tara said. "But you and your parents aren't on the best of terms. Maybe Ryou and his _otousan_ aren't either." 

            "I guess." Rei shrugged. "So what are we supposed to do? Unpack and then stay here?" 

            "I'm going over to the boys' tent." Tara decided. "Anybody with me?" 

            "Let's get Mai and Serenity first." Tea suggested. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Guys, this is Hashim. He's sort of my _otousan's_ steward." Ryou said, lifting the tent flap and coming in, followed by the Arab man who they had seen earlier. 

            "I am pleased to meet all of you." Hashim said in heavily accented English. "If you need anything, please tell me. All your luggage is here, yes?" 

            "Everything's fine so far." Yugi said with a smile. "_Arigato_." 

            Hashim smiled back, then left. Ryou sat down on his cot. "It gets stuffy in here, but it's really a lot more comfortable than a trailer." He said. 

            "Eh, I always liked camping out." Joey shrugged. Tristan grinned. 

            "Yeah, its all those bugs you get to eat in your sleep, _ne?" _

            Joey glared, while the other boys laughed. 

            "Well, I don't know about you, but it's kinda getting hot." Duke said. "I'd rather be outside where there's a chance to catch a breeze." 

            He opened the flap only to come face to face with the girls. 

            "Hey!" Tara said. "We're going off to find Mr. Hawkins. You guys care to tag along?" 

            "Sure." Duke told her. "We were wanting something to do anyways." 

            The group left the tent. Serenity had politely declined their offer. She and Rebecca were in the second boys' tent with Mokuba and Seto. 

            "Gosh, look at all the people." Katya commented. Men with baskets full of dirt walked back and forth out of large holes in the ground in continuous lines. It reminded one of an anthill. 

            "It's crazy." Joey said. 

            "Yeah, I wonder what they're digging up." Mai commented. Everyone turned to look at Ryou. He caught their glances and blinked.

            "I'm not sure exactly. I think some sort of rooms….not really a tomb mind you, but sort of a, uh…" Ryou frowned. "Oh! I remember. I think there was a small temple out here to Anubis and another nearby to Osiris. Both were mostly shrines really, but there were tombs and store rooms and things like that that surrounded them." 

            "Who's Anubis and Osiris?" Katya asked, her gray eyes wide with attention. 

            "Ahh…Anubis is the god of the dead and Osiris is the god of the underworld." 

            "So what's the difference?" Tristan wanted to know. 

            "Anubis was responsible for the preparation of mummies. He taught the Ancient Egyptians how to prepare for burial so that they would be able to live in the Underworld. Osiris was the Pharaoh there. He used to be King of Egypt, but his evil brother Set killed him and tore him to pieces to prevent his resurrection. Osiris' wife, Isis, managed to find the pieces of Osiris' body and Anubis sewed them together and mummified the king. Osiris did come back to life, but since he had been mummified, he was not allowed to rule the living. Instead, he rules the dead." 

            Everyone was staring at Rei. The girl was staring at one of the digs, then turned to them with a smile. "What?" 

            "How did you know that?" Tara asked. 

            "You'd be surprised what you learn in the library." Rei commented dryly. "Ryou, where would Mr. Hawkins and your dad be?" 

            "Uh, this way." The British boy continued leading them through the bustling workers. They found the two archeologists bent over some tablets in an all ready excavated room. 

            "Hello there." Arthur smiled as the teens walked in. "Settled all ready?" 

            "_Hai, arigato." Yugi smiled back. "We were just wondering what happens now." _

            "I'll have someone take you on a tour of the digs." Mr. Bakura answered. "We'll go from there." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Its close, isn't it?" 

            Shadi turned to face Isis. He nodded. 

            "But I can not pin point it exactly." The man frowned. "I have been trying to do so since I left you, but it never would…" Shadi broke off, shaking his head. "I thought I had gotten to it and sealed it. But it escaped me again. How, I do not know." 

            Isis nodded. "I see." She sank on to a chair. Shadi looked at her critically. She seemed paler, thinner, than he remembered. He came over and put a hand on her shoulder. 

            "Are you all right?" 

            "I am tired." She swallowed. "I have been having odd dreams lately." 

            Shadi waited for an explanation, but none was given. Isis just stared at the opposite wall, looking far older than she should have. With a sigh, Shadi straightened. 

            "You said Yugi Mouto was here?" he said, walking back to the door way and standing in it. 

            "Yes." Isis answered. 

            Shadi nodded, but said nothing more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            For the next few days, the teens actually spent most of their time in Luxor, sight seeing and such. One morning, before they left, Mr. Bakura joined them for breakfast. 

            "There's going to be a special event at a temple in Luxor." He stated. "A sort of tour where they show you what sort of services the Ancient Egyptians did. I thought you might be interested." 

            The youths exchanged looks. 

            "Sounds like fun to me." Tea said. The others agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Isis had been sleeping; taking a nap really. Why, she didn't really know, except she felt a lot more tired than usual and felt it would help. But now, something had woken her up and she wasn't sure what it was. 

            Opening her eyes, she saw Shadi above her. He smiled and sat down. 

            "I was about to wake you." He said, then the smile faded. "Do you feel it?" 

            Isis blinked, then sat up. "Can you pinpoint it now?" 

            "Yes, except…" Shadi broke off. 

            "It doesn't feel evil." Isis finished softly. 

            "It feels like a hole." Shadi put in. "Are you up to coming with us?" 

            Isis glanced at Ankh and Scales, who had appeared in the doorway in front of them. 

            "Yes." She answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Everyone have something warm? The desert can get quite cool at night." Mr. Hawkins was talking with the group, while Mr. Bakura talked with their driver. Everyone nodded and got in. Yugi frowned and turned around to face Ryou. 

            "Hey, do you feel like something is wrong?" he asked softly. 

            Ryou was quiet, then looked up with concern. "I can't really tell. I mean, I do sort of feel something…." 

            Yugi frowned, then sighed as he turned back around as Tea sat next to him, still teasing Joey as she did so. 

            /Yami, why do I feel like this?/ 

            \I don't know.\ Yugi could feel the spirit's frown. \It doesn't feel dangerous, but keep a watch out anyways.\ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Are you all right?" Shadi asked. Isis glanced at him then nodded. 

            "I forgot how many people flood Luxor at times." She admitted softly, then stepped to be closer with him. "Which temple did you say you felt the rift?" 

            "The temple of AmunRa." Shadi said quietly. 

            They walked silently, following the crowd to an excavated temple that was still being restored. Isis looked around at the crowd. 

            "It will be difficult to seal with so many about." She murmured. 

            "Indeed." Shadi frowned and sighed mentally. 

            \\Difficult.\\ Scales snorted. \\It'll be impossible.\\

            //Shadi, what are we going to do?// Ankh asked worriedly. 

            /\The best we can./\ Shadi answered. /\We may have to wait until everyone is gone. That could be well past midnight./\ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Look at all the guards." Tara murmured. 

            "Probably to keep vandals away." Rei commented. 

            "And thieves." Ryou said, looking back. "_Otousan _told me that there has been quite a lot of things missing lately." 

            Yugi suddenly stopped and looked out at the crowd. 

            "Yugi?" Tea looked at him, confused. The boy turned to her. 

            "I thought I saw Pegasus." He said. Tea walked over to him and they both looked at all the people. 

            "I don't see him now." Yugi said, then shook himself. "Probably just my imagination." He smiled and continued walking. Tea smiled back, but when he had passed her, she looked back with an apprehensive expression. 

            The demonstration was rather entertaining, though both Ryou and Yugi had to suppress giggles when their Yamis decided to play critics. It took several hours, and by the time it was done, everyone was ready to go get dinner. 

            Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Bakura told everyone to stay put while they went to find out what was available. The teens sat on the steps (Rebecca and Mokuba had gone with the adults). 

            Everyone had been silent for a bit when Mai chuckled. 

            "We sure are a talkative group." She commented wryly. Everyone grinned. 

            "Man, I'm tired." Tristan commented, rubbing his eyes. Katya, who was sitting behind him, reached out and tugged on his hair affectionately. 

            "Hey," Yugi grabbed Tea's arm. "Look." 

            The red-head's eyes widened. "You're right; that does look a lot like Pegasus." 

            "What? Where?" Joey said startled. Seto straightened and his jaw tightened. 

            "Over there." Yugi pointed farther up. "It looked like he was going in." 

            "Who's Pegasus?" Tara suddenly asked. 

            "We'll tell you later." Duke patted her arm as they stood. 

            "Why do you suppose he's here?" Yugi asked. 

            "I dunno." Joey frowned, then started climbing the steps. 

            "Joey, where are you going?" Tea called out. The boy didn't answer. The others exchanged glances, then followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Shadi and Isis arrived at the temple. It was almost eerily quiet, as the moon shone on the temple roof. Silently, the two of them climbed the steps and entered. Voices could be heard and they exchanged looks. Nobody should have been here. 

            "It might be guards." Isis murmured. Shadi shook his head. 

            "These voices are young and they do not speak Arabic." He pointed out. The two of them walked quietly towards the noise, when Isis paused. 

            "Isis?" 

            The woman shook her head. "I just…nothing. I thought another vision was coming, that's all." She smiled a little shakily. "Let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

            "Wow." Katya looked around as they entered a room. "I don't remember this one." 

            "We probably didn't come in this one." Rei said. 

            "Well, no sign of Pegasus." Joey murmured. 

            "Are you sure you saw him?" Seto asked. 

            "Yeah, Tea. You seem to see white-haired guys all the time." Tristan chipped in with a grin. Tea glared at him. 

            "Yugi saw him too." She said with a growl. 

            "No one's here now-" Duke began, then broke off as Ryou and Yugi both gasped simontanisously. 

            "What's wrong?" Tea asked, as Yugi suddenly clutched his head. Rei and Tristan were all ready at Ryou's side. 

            "I don't know." Yugi said through gritted teeth. "Some sort of power…I can't…Yami can't speak to me!" 

            Tea opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as a tangible and horrid amount of power waved over her. She thought she might be screaming, but she couldn't be sure. Feeling like she was in a windstorm, Tea desperately clutched Yugi's hand, but lost her grip and fell into a long darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            Shadi and Isis broke into a run, only to feel the same as the teenagers had. With a shout, Shadi grabbed Isis and pushed her against the wall, covering her with himself as the wind became stronger and stronger. The power that accompanied it was the type that made you lose your head; you couldn't think or move. Suddenly, it died down. Isis and Shadi looked at each other in shock, the looked back into the room. 

            "Oh, by Set." Isis breathed, running over and kneeling down next to Yugi. He was still; his eyes vacant as if his soul were gone. Looking around, she realized they all looked the same. She looked up at Shadi. His jaw was tight. 

            Then the Puzzle and the Ring glowed as the Tomb Robber and Pharaoh took control of their hosts' bodies. Bakura shook his head, as if trying to clear it, while Yami stood, looking rather disoriented. He looked at Isis, then Shadi, and then looked at the room. 

            "What happened?" he asked, rather shakily. Isis stood as the spirit wavered for a moment blinking. Scales and Ankh appeared. 

            "What in the name of the Devourer was that?" Bakura demanded. "My hikari is gone!" 

            "Mine too." Yami's face was rather pale. "Where is Yugi?" 

            Isis shook her head. "I wish I could tell you." 

            Scales reached out and poked Joey's body with his foot. Ankh looked at Shadi. 

            "What are we going to do with them?" he asked. 

            "Are they alive?" Shadi asked. Ankh bent down and checked Mai's pulse. 

            "Yes. It's as if their souls have been stolen. It's just a shell." He answered after a moment. 

            "We need to get them somewhere." Isis said. 

            "And what are we going to tell my aibou's father and that old man?" Bakura demanded. "Not too mention the little brats." 

            Shadi and Isis exchanged un-easy glances. 

            "I don't suppose you could suggest something to their minds, could you Ankh?" Isis asked. Ankh nodded. 

            "I could. But we still need to get them out of here." Ankh frowned, as if he were trying to figure something out, then prodded Mai's body to sit up and then stand. It was a little odd; she stood mostly straight, but the blank look in her violet eyes was frightening. 

            "I think we can get them to walk out of here on their own accord." The healer commented. "But, after that…" 

            Shadi sighed. "We can take them home." 

            Scales made a face. "What, so we can have a bunch of lifeless bodies hanging around?" 

            "I do not look forward to it either." Shadi said sharply. "But we must do something." 

            A little bit later, the group's bodies had been prodded into standing, then walking. Shadi and Ankh broke off from the group to find Mr. Bakura, Mr. Hawkins, and the two kids, while Isis, Scales, Yami and Ryou helped guide the teens to Shadi's house. Isis sighed as she looked up to the moon. How would they get the teenagers' souls back? Who had stolen them in the first place? Where were they all now? And what had caused that power?

            So many questions and no answers. Isis glanced at Yami and met his crimson eyes. The expression in them was un-readable and the spirit turned away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'm going to start putting any non-English words in italics and then providing the translations down here. I will be using more than Japanese in future chapters, so I will also be giving what language they are. ^__^ And I will provide translations even if they were in a previous chapter. That way, I have all my bases covered. Also, there will be no Japanese with Shadi, ****Isis**, Ankh or Scales because that isn't their native language. ****

Nani – What?

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Otousan – Father

Arigato – Thank you

Ne – Sort of like a sentence ender. Nearest translation could be like "eh?" Actually, I'm not sure, but I think it can be used at the beginning of a sentence too. Does anybody know for sure?

Set – God of chaos and the desert; killed Osiris. Is Horus' rival. Also called Seth. 

The Devourer – A creature that was part hippo, part lion, and part crocodile. When Anubis measured a person's heart against Ma'at's feather of truth, if the heart sank below the feather, then the Devourer got to eat that person's soul.

**A cliffie! Sorry, but this was the best place to break it. Most of the next chapter will concentrate on where the teens ended up and chapter four will concentrate on Shadi, Isis and the yamis. ^__^ So, be ready for chapter three next Friday! **

**Indigo – Um…well, in her vision she did. There's a reason she had that vision…I just can't say right now…..**

**Serena – I know! I felt sorry for him while writing that; he's protective of Yugi and just being scared that he could do something to harm his aibou. You're absolutely right! ****Isis**** does remind me of Cassandra too; it has to be hard to see the future and not know whether you should try and change it or not. It would be a difficult decision. X__X Thanks! I hope your presentation went well! **

**Iris – I know; I'd rather read that then about the Pilgrims…AGAIN!!!! X__X Hey, when you're president, we can go to Egypt, remember? ^__^ **

**Black Mistress – Glad you liked it! Um…I didn't think it was that scary…but then again, I know what's happening later. O.o Eh, I think I accidentally deleted your e-mail; what was the story you referred me too? Pharaoh's Red Cap or something like that? **

**Lynx wings – Um, I'm not sure. He really doesn't do anything till chapter Four and then it's pretty small. I'm just not good with his character for some reason. He will have a more active role than he did in Aishiteru though. **

**SweetSweet – Well, this is several months later, and since they all know Joey, then she would have met the eventually, especially if she started going to the same school. That was my reasoning anywayz. Arigato for the compliment. ^___^ **

**Shadow Dragon – lol, glad you liked it!**

**LilxAznxDragonz – Here you go! ^__^ **

**K*Fox – Thanks! **

**K-chan – Glad you like! **

**Queen of Games - *cries and hugs Queen* THANK YOU! I rather like these OC's myself; can't help it; they all act like my best friends. ^__^  I think I e-mailed you, but in case I didn't, I just picked up the Japanese by hanging around fellow otakus (Jap. For anime fans). **

**Dragon Spirits – Like your new name! Of course I missed you!!! Oh really? Do you happen to know if it's a different dialect, because the one I have is "wakaranai"…hm…of course they could be different uses. I think mine may mean "I don't understand" in the personal sense, whereas yours could mean you don't understand in the…language sense…does any of this make sense? I thought not…**

**Dr. Vorlon – I hope this is keeping your interest. **

**Fire Pendant – Ankh and Scale will have a bigger part come chapter four. ^__^ They even get to play heroes later on! If everything works out like it's supposed too…Um, I don't know much about Yami's past, but I am going to try a little bit. Still on the look out for his real name…**


	3. Welcome to Ancient Egypt!

**Hello all! Here's chapter three. Just one thing I want to say. When Yugi-tachi is speaking to servants, soldiers, other nobles, etc. , they speak Ancient Egyptian (If you pay attention, then it is explained a little later). When speaking with each other, alone, they speak Japanese, k? **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            Consciousness slowly returned to Serenity. She shifted, wondering why she felt bruised and sore. 

            "Girl!" a distant voice said sharply. Serenity tried to shut it out. 

            "Girl, wake up!" someone shook her. Serenity moaned, wanting this person to leave her alone. 

            Suddenly, Serenity's head shot back as the person slapped her, hard. Her eyes came open and she looked up dazedly, into the face of a rather unfriendly looking older woman. Serenity frowned. The woman was dressed in a linen shift; her graying black hair brushed back and dark lines painted around her eyes. Blinking, the girl looked around at the room. 

            "What is the matter with you girl?" the woman demanded. "Get up! The princess will be rising soon and you will take the Perfuming* to her." The woman spun on her heel and walked out. Serenity sat up, still feeling bruised. She looked down at her hands…and gasped. They were her hands; rather long, slender, with nice nails and a little scar between her middle and pointer finger from an accident. But they weren't her normal peaches and cream complexion. These hands were as dark as Isis'. Serenity shot to her feet, looking down at the body she now inhabited. It was the same color all over, and she was wearing a white shift. 

            Shaking, Serenity sat back on the bed, her breath coming in quick gasps. 

            "Mutemwia!" a younger girl ran in. "You need to come now. Mutemwia?" 

            Serenity stared at her and watched as the girl recoiled**, then look down at her feet. "Senmut says to come now and take the princess her meal." She said softly, then fled the room. Serenity got up and walked shakily out. Where was she supposed to go? Suddenly, to her shock, Serenity found herself knowing exactly where the royal kitchens where-wait, royal kitchens? Serenity swallowed hard as her feet seemed to drag her somewhere against her will. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "They said he just collapsed." 

            "Is he going to be all right?" 

            "He should be, my queen. He will wake soon." 

            Yugi frowned mentally. He didn't recognize these voices. And what queen? Yugi sighed. He must be dreaming. Automatically, he reached for Yami's presence…only to realize that the spirit wasn't there. Shock, fear and confusion spread throughout Yugi as he realized that Yami's soul room wasn't there either. His eyes shot open. Everything was blurry, then he was able to focus on a face above his. 

            "Ankh?" he asked confused. The healer smiled. 

            "Hello, my prince. You gave us quite a scare." 

            His face went away from view. Still confused, Yugi opened his mouth to ask what Ankh meant, but another face came into his vision. It was a woman, beautiful, but rather worn looking. She smiled. 

            "Are you all right?" she asked, barely concealed relief and concern in her voice. "What happened, Yami?" 

            'Yami? My name is Yugi. Wait….has Yami…? No, his soul room is gone. That means Yami is gone.' A wave of grief passed through the boy and he closed his eyes again, a tear falling down his cheek. 

            "What is it, _sa'a_?" the woman asked, wiping away his tears. "Why do you weep? Are you in pain?" 

            Yugi managed to shake his head; he couldn't seem to find his voice. 

            "Ankhkare?" The woman sounded confused. 

            "Just let him rest, my queen. That is probably what he needs most. That was quite a fall he had." 

            "You are probably right." The woman agreed. "Yami?" 

            Yugi opened his eyes. 

            "I will be back in a little bit; I need to go to your father, all right?" 

            Yugi nodded. The woman brushed his bangs away from his face, smiled fondly, then got up and left. Yugi heard them both leave. For a few moments, he simply laid there, trying to make sense of what had happened. Then he felt sleep threatening to claim him. Yugi tried to resist it; he had to find out what was going on! But the darkness was too strong and it claimed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ryou groaned and shifted, then opened an eye. There was someone next to him; back to back. Ryou sat up, blinking. 

            "Uh…" the other person sat up. "Where are we? Ryou?" 

            Ryou was just staring at the woman opposite him. Her skin was dark, but there was something very familiar about her black hair and her gold-flecked brown eyes. 

            "Rei?" 

            "Duh. Who else would I…" she trailed off. "What the hell are you wearing?"     

            Ryou looked down at the kilt, the leather belt that had red and gold embroidery, and sandals. "Um…" he looked back at Rei. "What are you wearing?" 

            Rei looked down at the linen gown she had on and stood.

            "So…" Rei said in a controlled voice. "What are we doing here and who are we?" she looked at him. "You're dark." 

            "So are you." 

            "Bakura!"**** a voice rang out and then a person appeared in the doorway. "Ah, there you are brother…Lady Bener? What brings you here so early in the morning?" 

            Rei opened her mouth, when the man held up a hand. "Never mind." He chuckled. "I do not want to know. Bakura, you should be up at the house. My lady, I believe your mother is looking for you." 

            Rei nodded, her stance rather stiff, making her seem proud and very noble like. She walked out, her sandaled feet crunching against the dirt the only noise. As soon as she was out of earshot, the man turned to Ryou. The smile was gone. 

            "Bakura, what were you thinking? If you wish to bed her, then do it somewhere where you won't be caught!" 

            Ryou blushed. "We weren't…" he fumbled. He didn't know what they had been doing and his blushed deepened. 

            The other man sighed. "Very well, I will believe you. But, whatever you were doing, take care not to do it again." 

            Ryou looked at the man….Wadjet? Yes, something in his mind said that this was Wadjet, his older brother. Wadjet put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. 

            "Bener's parents are proud. It would bode ill with you both if you were found out, but mostly for you. Just be careful, all right?" 

            Ryou could only nod. Wadjet squeezed his shoulder and walked out. Ryou followed after a little while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Yami?"*** 

            Yugi heard the voice again and a cool hand touched his cheek. 

            "Yami, wake up." 

            Yugi managed to open his eyes a little. The woman was there again, and behind her was another young woman. Yugi's eyes widened a little. Tea! 

            "Tefnut wanted to see you." The woman said quietly, then stood. "I will leave you two alone. " 

            "Tea?" Yugi croaked out as soon as the other woman was gone. 

            "Yugi, is that you?" Tea asked in a whisper. 

            "Yeah. What happened?" 

            "I don't know." Tea grimaced. "Apparently you fell and cut your head open. Nice one." 

            "I didn't mean too. I don't remember falling." Yugi frowned, then looked at Tea again. "Yami's gone." He whispered. "I can't feel him…his soul room is gone." 

            "That lady was calling you Yami." Tea was silent then spoke again. "Is it possible we've somehow…I dunno, showed up in Ancient Egypt?" 

            Yugi thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess." He finally answered. That explained a lot. "How are we going to get home?" 

            "I don't know." Tea suddenly seemed sad. "Serenity is here too; she's my maid apparently. They call her Mutemwia. I'm Tefnut. It's…strange." 

            Yugi closed his eyes again. "You're skin is darker and so is your hair. But your eyes are still blue." 

            "Same goes with you." Tea smiled. "Only you look exactly like Yami does. You kinda sound like him too." 

            Yugi smiled and opened his eyes. "Great. I must be trapped in his body." He frowned. "Does this mean I'm Pharaoh?" 

            "I don't think so." Tea said. "They were talking about your father, Ak-something and it sounded as if he were still alive." 

            Yugi nodded carefully and then slowly sat up. "Ugh…I feel fuzzy." 

            "You probably shouldn't sit up." Tea said worriedly. "You did get hurt pretty bad." 

            Yugi looked at her dazedly and she reached out to help him up. 

            "I really don't think you ought to stand." She said, biting her lip. Yugi leaned heavily on her, as the room spun. 

            "I just…I just want to…" with a moan, Yugi sank back down on his sleeping couch. "Never mind." 

            Tea gently stroked his hair. "Just rest." She said softly. Yugi's eyes closed slowly and his breathing became soft. Tea still sat there, one of his hands in hers. She bit the inside of her cheek. How were they going to get home? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It had been several days and Isis and Shadi were no closer to figuring out what to do than they had been. The yamis tried to help, but Bakura and Yami were not getting along and it didn't help that Scales encouraged them. Ankh tried to play peacemaker, but it didn't work at times. 

            As of right now, Yami was pacing back and forth, Bakura was watching with a sneer on his face, Ankh looked around at everyone worriedly while Scales alternatively smirked and scowled. Shadi stood in the doorway and Isis was seated against the wall. 

            "Hell and damnation!" Yami finally exploded. Isis sighed. She had felt this coming on. 

            "There has to be something we can do!" the spirit continued. 

            "Like what, your highness?" Bakura drew out the title like it was a slur. Yami turned and narrowed his eyes at him. 

            "What about the tomb?" a meek voice suggested. 

            Everyone, even Shadi, turned to look at Ankh. 

            "What did you say?" Yami asked. 

            "The Pha-uh, your tomb." The healer said. "I think we can assume that whatever it was, had to do with the Items, right? Then maybe, we should, um…" he trailed off and looked to Shadi for help. 

            The man was silent. "It's not such a bad idea, though I do not know what knowledge it could afford us." He finally said. "But it is a start." 

            Yami seemed a little bit more relaxed now that there was something to do. "So, who should go to the tomb?" 

            Shadi paused, remembering a certain "accident" Scales and Ankh had had there once.   "You, me and Scales. He can read better than any of us." The man finally decided. Hopefully, having Yami with them, even in spirit form, would help keep any traps or curses under control. Shadi looked at Yami. 

            "We'll go tonight." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ryou was seated in the garden when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Rei. She smiled as she sat next to him. 

            "Hi." She said. 

            "Hi." 

            There was a silence. 

            "So…." Rei leaned back onto her elbows. "You're just Bakura here?" 

            "And you are Bener?" 

            Rei grinned. "Why is it our names seem to always start with the same letter?"****** 

            Ryou shrugged, and grinned back at her. "Must be some sort of natural law." 

            Rei laughed. There was another silence. 

            "What is going on?" Ryou finally asked. Rei looked up at him. 

            "I don't know." She said softly. "Apparently, our families are related by marriage, so we have to see each other. They know that we, ahem, like each other in a certain way and are on the continual watch to keep us apart." There was a dry note to her voice now and a mischievous light in her eye. "Alas for the young lovers." 

            Ryou laughed outright. Rei smiled at him and chuckled. 

            "Boy, this would make some paper." She continued. "You know, for Sakawa-sensei's class? 'What I Did During Summer Vacation'. I can just see it now. 'Well, for starters, I ended up in Ancient Egypt.'" 

            Ryou laughed harder. "You seem to be in rare form today." 

            "I can't help it. Family reunions make me sarcastic." 

            "Even when they don't happen to be yours?" 

            "Especially." 

            Ryou smiled and looked at the garden pond.     There was a short time of silence and his smile faded. 

            "We have to get home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Anything?" Shadi asked. Scales scowled at him. 

            "How can I find anything when I have a moron like you about? Beat it!" 

            Shadi sighed and decided to go check on the Pharaoh. He found the spirit looking at a painted wall. Shadi stopped in the shadows as he saw Yami reached out and touch a part of the wall, as if he were trying to remember something that was beyond recall. 

            "You can come in." 

            Shadi blinked at the sound of Yami's voice, but stepped in anyway. 

            "I feel like I should remember, but I can't. It's frustrating." Yami frowned. "Like this woman here. I feel like I should know her, but there is no memory." 

            Shadi looked at the painting. It showed an Egyptian woman, dressed in linen and flowers, the cobra of the royal family on her brow. He said nothing. 

            Yami sighed and turned towards him. "How is Scales coming along?" 

            "I don't know. He won't tell me." 

            Yami's eyes narrowed with impatience. 

            "He'll tell nobody if we press him." Shadi continued in a warning voice. "Just leave him alone; he will work it out." 

            Yami nodded and went back to looking at wall paintings. Shadi sat on the ground for a moment. They were both silent. 

            After a while, Scales came through the doorway. "Nothing in there." 

            Shadi sighed while standing. "Let's try another room then." 

            Scales snorted. "I still don't see why we're doing this." 

            "To get all those bodies out of our house." Shadi answered, almost automatically. Yami was frowning at Scale's back. Shadi mentally sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "Tea." 

            The young woman looked up as Serenity came behind her. Tea smiled wryly. She'd almost hadn't seen it was Serenity when the girl first came to her room. Serenity's skin had darkened, as had Tea's. Serenity's hair was the same length, but it had darkened to a muddy brown, just as Tea's had darkened to almost black. Only her eyes were the same; a sparkling green which were just as rare in Ancient Egypt as Tea's own pale blue. 

            "Something wrong?" she asked as Serenity seemed loath to come forward. The girl twisted up her face, then bowed to her knees. Tea hid a smile; there must be others watching. 

            "Seto's here." Serenity said, sitting on her heels, but still keeping her face downwards. "I saw him talking to one of the healers. Joey was with him." 

            There was immense relief in the other's voice. 

            "That's good." Tea said, relief in her own voice as well. 

            "And you'll never guess who's here to see you." Serenity's smile was evident in her voice. "One of Yugi's half sisters."***** 

            "Oh." Tea said with slight alarm. Serenity looked up for a minute, then snapped her head back down. 

            "I wouldn't worry too much." She said. "I'll go get the princess."  

            As Serenity stood and left, leaving Tea looking at the garden pond. She was seated on the steps that descended into it, a scroll on her lap. She had been trying to decipher the symbols on it. It was strange; she was still Tea, but there was a Tefnut inside of her; a being who knew the customs, the language, everything a royal princess should do. At times, it almost seemed to Tea that Tefnut would almost take over and she would unconsciously beat her back. She wondered if this was how Yugi or Ryou had felt at times. 

            The sound of giggling brought her back to the present and she turned…then her mouth fell open. In front of her stood none other than a dark version of Mai (the violet eyes were the same) and behind her, a still blonde Tara giggling. 

            "Tea?" 

            "Hi." 

            Mai's mouth quirked. "Well, this is a fine pickle we've landed in. I haven't seen anything so strange since Pegasus did whatever he did to Kaiba." The woman crossed in her arms in a way only Mai could. 

            "I'm Tefnut. Serenity is Mutemwia. Who are you two?" 

            "My name's Ipwet." Mai made a face. "And Tara is-" 

            "Mara." Tara burst into giggles again. Tea couldn't help but grin. She stood. 

            "I think it's almost lunch time. We'd better go in." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Joey was staring blankly at a wall, Seto next to him. The taller boy glanced at him, then frowned. 

            "I don't believe this." He murmured. 

            "Me neither." Joey muttered. "What kind of priest were you again?" 

            Seto's frown deepened. He couldn't remember; he could tell he was close to graduation…wait, how had he known that? Seto inwardly growled. The same way he knew the language and the damn customs, he supposed. He just wished he didn't have to be called Seth. He hated that name. 

            But it was better than Tanefer; Joey's 'name.' Seto chuckled. Yesterday Tristan or 'Ramose' had teased Joey, saying Tanefer sounded like Jennifer. The two boys were under Seto's "father", learning how to be charioteers. Joey had been assigned a sort of body-guard duty for Seto; a job neither was too excited about. 

            "Seth!" 

            They both turned to see a younger version of Ankh come over. Apparently, in spite of his youth, he was a healer here. And a talented one at that. The green-eyed man smiled gently as he approached. 

            "Hello, Tanefer, Seth. Peach, life and prosperity." Ankh greeted them and they answered in like. "I'm just about to go check on the crown prince. Would you two like to accompany me?" 

            Seto answered for the both of them and pretty soon they were on their way. 

            "What's wrong with the prince?" Joey spoke up; though something told him he probably should be quiet. Ankh didn't seem to mind however as he answered. 

            "He was riding in his chariot this morning, when, from what I can gather, he just collapsed. He fell out of the chariot and struck his head on a rock. The prince's men brought him back. He was bleeding heavily, but head wounds often do. I do not think that it will bring any long-term damage." They paused before a door and Ankh gave a gentle knock. "Princess Tefnut was here earlier." He explained. "I do not know if she still is." 

            The door was opened by a man servant, who admitted them. Sitting near a window was the prince. Seto and Joey glanced at each other. It looked like Yugi…or Yami? The prince turned towards them and they noticed the slight physical differences that had always separated the two, but the eyes weren't Yami's. They weren't as slanted, nor were they the same crimson color, but a brilliant shade of violet. They were also soft and kind, none of the hard pride of Yami in them. The prince stood as Ankh approached. 

            "You should sit down and let me look at this." The healer said. Without a word, the prince complied. Ankh looked him over. 

            "Well, you probably have a bad headache, right?" 

            "Yes." 

            "Can you see clearly?" 

            "Yes." 

            "All right; I'll give you something for the pain." Ankh said, looking through his healer's kit. "I'll get some tea made for you. Meanwhile, you should rest some more. You'll be up and about by tomorrow." Ankh made as to leave, and Seto stopped him. 

            "Is it all right if we stay a while?" he asked. Ankh looked back at the prince. 

            "I would like for Seto-Seth, to stay." The prince said. "For a bit." 

            "All right." Ankh nodded, then turned to Seto. "Just be careful." Then he left. 

            As soon as he was gone, the prince told the servant and the two guards to please leave the room. As soon as they left, he turned to them, a little warily. 

            "Hello Yugi." Seto said before the boy could say anything. He had caught Yugi's slip. 

            "Hi." Yugi seemed to sag with relief. He glanced at Joey and smiled. Joey grinned back. 

            "Pretty wild, huh?" 

            "I guess." Yugi gestured for them to sit down. "But I'd feel a lot better if we knew what was going on and how we ended up here." 

            Seto nodded. He agreed. "Do you suppose we all were caught up here?" he asked. 

            "I don't know." Yugi sighed. "I'm Yami. This is so weird." He looked up. "Yami's father, Akhumkanon, came here earlier. He wanted to talk to me about accepting the Sennen Puzzle after he dies and…and I'm crowned." Yugi shifted on his couch, rather uncomfortably. "Oh, and I'm betrothed to Tea." 

            Joey chuckled. "I'll bet you're relieved about that." 

            They paused as servant entered and gave Yugi some tea. Bowing, the servant then left. 

            "So…" Joey said. "What are we going to do?" 

            Yugi looked uncomfortable. "Go along with it, I guess. Seto?" 

            "It's the only thing we really can do." He acquiesced. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

*I believe that the breakfast was often referred to as "The Perfuming of the Mouth" or just the Perfuming, for short. 

**Serenity's eyes are still green and all the others have kept their original eye color. Green was an eye color that was probably only seen in foreigners and blue eyes were rare as well, since they were associated with evil spirits that would steal a person's soul. 

***Since Yami's Ancient Egyptian name is currently unknown, I'm just going to go with Yami. Once I find out, I'll change it.

****Yup, Y.Bakura's Egyptian name was…Bakura. Makes it a whole lot easier, ne?

*****For those of you who don't know, Pharaoh not only had a crown queen, but also many lesser wives and concubines. This meant lots of half brothers and sisters about. Often, a pharaoh would be wed to a half-sister to keep royal blood strong. 

******I don't know why this happens. O.O It's just a sub-conscious decision that their names have to start with the same letter. Weird, huh?

Character names: 

Yugi – Yami

Tea – Tefnut

Serenity – Mutemwia

Mai – Ipwet

Joey – Tanefer

Tristan – Ramose

Seto – Seth

Ryou – Bakura

Rei – Bener

Tara - Mara

_Sa'a _– Ancient Egyptian word that means "son of the heart", which really means, beloved son. See? I did my research. Aren't you proud? *smiles widely*

_-sensei_ – Teacher. Not sure if I spelled it right…

**Reviewer Response: **

**Whew! Is it me or do these A/N keep getting longer? Oh well. **

**Dr. Vorlon – lol, glad I have! ^__^ I'm glad you've kept reading. **

**Black Mistress – She didn't have an e-mail up. :-( Oh well, I'll just guess…I'm doing plenty of that anyway. *sweatdrop* Oooh, Bakura and Malik have a club? Can I join? Lol, j/k. **

**Iris Omega – WHOOHOO!!! Hurry up and get elected Iris!! Then we can party!!! Lol, see ya Saturday. **

**K-chan – lol, I can't help but like Bakura, even if he's a bit evil. I like evil guys. ^__^ But I think Bakura will have a very active role come…chapter six I think…It's all sort of squooshed up in my head right now…**

**DDW – OH NO!!! SOMEONE SAVE HER! Lol, sorry about the cliffies, but it's a really bad habit with me. Just ask my Gundam Wing readers. **

**Serena – lol, okay, well good luck anywayz. Yeah, I know what you mean. Cliffies are something you love and hate at the same time. At least, that's the way it is for me. Yes, there will eventually be fluff. So much has happened though, that it probably won't crop up till later, because they are all trying to figure things out. Thanks for the name suggestion; I'm just going to stick with Yami for now. ^__^**

**Indigo – Um…explanation is coming. Soon. Next chapter I think…Yup! We get to meet the bad guy too. ^__^ **

**Dragon Spirits – You updated your story! I'm gonna have to read it. ^__^ You're one of my favorite reviewers! I love you, girl! (In a totally platonic way of course, lol). Um…Walt the sticker guy?**

**Lynx wings – Here is the next chappie for you. I hope you liked it. **

**Queen of Games – Thank you! I just love Ankh and Scales and I'm so glad that you think I'm doing it well. ^__^ Shadi/Isis rulez!!!! They're my new favorite couple. ^__^ **

**LuckyLadybug66 – You reviewed! *gives big hug* Thank you! Yes, and even more Egyptian stuff to come. Malik will be in the next chapter and then I'll have to figure out how to work Rishid into this…Yeah, I got it! I'm trying to 'convert' one of my friends to YGO and I think it's working, so we may have a new member soon! Lol, she likes Mai the best and thinks Yugi's hair is cool. **

**FirePendant – Malik will make an appearance in the next chapter. Methinks I'm going to have some fun with him and his pyschoticness. ^__^ Yes, they will be eventually. Just not for some time. Yes! Shadi is the best! **

**Amberliz – Lol. Yes, much freakiness. Hope your doing well; plz e-mail me? **


	4. Darkness is Coming

Jaid: Hi guys. 

Naga: What's wrong with you? 

Jaid: *sniff, sniff*

Jad: She found out about the second Ruruoni Kenshin OVA. 

Jaid: IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! HE CAN'T DIE!!! AND KENJI CAN'T HATE HIS FATHER!!! THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY D*** IT!! *runs away crying*

Naga: O.o

Jad: *sweatdrop* Er, she'll have recovered by the end of the chapter…hopefully…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was almost late morning by the time Shadi, Scales and Yami returned. Isis met them in the front room of Shadi's small house. 

            "Anything?" 

            "Actually yes." Shadi said, then lowered his voice. "Is there somewhere where we can talk?" 

            "Yes." Isis nodded. "The roof. Unless Bakura's up there." She sighed. 

            "It is getting a little crowded." Shadi said wryly as they climbed the stairs along the outside wall. Isis smiled but said nothing. They both sat down and were quiet for a moment. 

            "Scales found something that suggested something about the maker of the Millennium Items." Shadi broke the silence. "It was a story about Pharaoh's father. Apparently, from what he could read, the maker of the Items tried to use their power for himself, thus betraying the royal family. Pharaoh's father wasn't too happy about it and sealed him in the Shadow Realm, but the Item maker was a powerful sorcerer and it nearly killed the king to do so." 

            "So, what does that have to do with it?" Isis asked. 

            "He was a high priest for AmunRa. And he oversaw a temple. In this temple, they say he had a place where he would seal souls without the use of the Items." 

            Isis straightened. "Then that would mean…" 

            "He's somehow escaped." Shadi finished. Isis blew out a breath. 

            "I don't suppose there's a way to get them back? Use the Items?" she asked. Shadi frowned. 

            "Ankh tried that, but we could see if the Puzzle and Ring could do anything. I do not think the Ring can pull souls from the Shadow Realm." 

            "You think that is where they are?" Isis asked. 

            "Yes." Shadi blinked. "Where else would they go?" 

            "Good point." Isis bit her lip. "I had another vision while you were away." 

            "And?" 

            "That's just it." Isis looked at him with troubled eyes. "I don't remember what it was." 

            "What?" Shadi blinked. 

            "It's as if…" Isis broke off and shook her head. "I know I had one Shadi. But it faded away, as quickly as a dream. I cannot even begin to guess what it was about."

            She was confused, that much he could tell. But what could he say to her? He didn't know anything that she did not know. Swallowing, he looked at Luxor. 

            "We don't have much time." He said in a low voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

            The man silently glided through the streets of Luxor. One man in a _djellaba*_ and turban was much like another and no one noticed him. Pausing them man turned, then smiled. Here was his prey. 

            Now that he had his aim in sight, the man walked purposefully, making others scramble out of his way. 

            "Pardon me." He said softly. The young man he addressed turned and looked at him with pale violet eyes. 

            "What do you want?" the boy snapped, clearly taking the man for a beggar. 

            "A moment of your time, Malik Ishtar." 

            The boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. 

            "I have something you might be interested in." the man raised an elegant eyebrow. "But this is not the place to talk. You know of AmunRa's temple, am I correct?" 

            "Yes." Malik answered. 

            "Excellent. Perhaps you would meet me there tonight and…we may discuss things." 

            "Give me a reason why I should." 

            "You desire Pharaoh's life, do you not?" the man asked softly. Malik stared at him, but gave no sign. The man smiled in a predatory way. 

            "Meet me at _atmu**_, young Ishtar. I promise you won't be disappointed." And with that, the man glided away, melting so well into the crowd that Malik almost thought it a dream. Frowning at the ground, the blonde thought for a moment. 

            'It can't hurt to see.' He finally decided. 'I believe I will see what this stranger has to say.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            While Isis and Shadi were on the rooftop, Yami was pacing again. Bakura and Scales were having a sort of glaring match. Ankh sighed, then stood and approached the spirit of Pharaoh. 

            "You know, pacing around isn't going to help." 

            Yami turned and looked at him. "I know." He said, sounding rather frustrated. "But…I must do something. I don't know where Yugi is; he could be dieing in the Shadow Realm for all I know!" his fist clenched and unclenched. Ankh bit the inside of his cheek, wishing he knew what to say. Finally, he put a hand on the other spirit's shoulder. 

            "It'll be okay." He said. "I'm sure Scales found something at the tomb; something important. And Shadi and Isis will come up with something and then we'll be able to rescue them all! You'll see." 

            Yami turned to him. "You are very optimistic." 

            Ankh shrugged. "If we don't have any hope, then what do we have?" 

            Yami's features relaxed into a smile. He nodded, and then a more serious look came over his face. "You were in my court weren't you?" 

            "Yes." Ankh blinked. "You remember?" 

            "No." Yami shook his head. "I mean, I have a sort of image of you in my head, but it's broken and blurry." 

            "I was a healer." Ankh said. "But I don't remember much of my past life either." 

            Yami nodded again, then they both looked up as Bakura passed by. 

            "Where are you going?" Yami demanded. 

            "Away from here." Bakura answered. 

            "But you can't just leave!" Ankh said. "Scales?!" 

            "Good riddance." The other spirit muttered. Bakura smirked. 

            "Why should I stay?" he asked. "If I do, I'm surrounded by you idiots." 

            "Who are you calling an idiot?" Scales shouted. 

            "Did I stutter?" Bakura shot back dryly. "I've got the Ring and a body. You tell me why I should just stick around." 

            "Because of Ryou." Ankh said. "Don't you want to get him back?" 

            Bakura's back was too them, but it seemed as if he hesitated for a moment. "Why would I want that weakling back in my mind?" he sneered then left. Ankh looked at Scales, then at Yami. 

            "What are we going to do?" he asked. 

            "Let him be." Yami answered quietly. 

            "But-!"

            "We can't stop him, Ankh." Yami said wearily. The healer looked trouble. Scales scowled at the both of them. 

            "I can't believe you guys wanted him to stick around." He snorted. Ankh gave him a reproachful glance, but Yami didn't pay attention. Instead, he walked to the window. 

            "Ankh." He called. "Do you remember any of your magic from the past?" 

            "Maybe, why?" 

            Yami nodded to the sky. "What does a darkening sky in summer mean?" 

            Ankh walked to the window. "Oh my." His green eyes grew large. "I don't know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             It was twilight. Malik entered the temple of AmunRa cautiously, his Rod held securely in one hand. 

            "So you came." 

            Malik spun around. A cloaked figure stood in the shadows on one side of the room. Malik straightened and gave a sharp nod. 

            "I did." 

            The man turned and motioned for the boy to follow. Malik narrowed his eyes, but walked after him. 

            After walking through a passage, the man approached a door and opened it. There were steps leading downwards. The man started down them, but Malik hesitated. Something told him that if he started down this staircase, he would not be able to leave the path he had chosen. After a moment of indecision, Malik threw off the feeling and followed the man. 

            He walked into a candle lit room that held a golden statue of AmunRa at one end. Paintings of the god, his wife Mut and their son Khonsu were on the walls. Facing the statue of AmunRa, was the man. His cloak had been thrown back and long, silvery white hair hung about his shoulders. He turned. 

            "Welcome to the sacred room of AmunRa, young Ishtar." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Shadi didn't know what it was that woke him, but he opened his eyes and sat up. Frowning, he stood and got up. He was sleeping on a mat in the front room, having offered Isis his room. Right now, he got up and walked to it. 

            Isis was on the bed, but she was muttering in her sleep. 

            'Probably another vision.' Shadi reflected, then on impulse walked over and reached out to touch her face. She was burning up. 

            /\Ankh?/\

            //Yes?//

            /\I need you out here./\

            The Item glowed and the green-eyed healer appeared. Shadi didn't say a word but nodded to Isis. Ankh murmured something to himself, feeling how hot her head was and then checking her pulse. He frowned. 

            "Try talking to her. I'm going to get some water." Ankh said. Shadi knelt by the bed. 

            "Isis." He called. "Isis, can you hear me?" 

            The girl gave a quiet moan. Shadi reached up to brush some hair off of her face. Her dark blue eyes opened. 

            "Shadi?" she called weakly. The man gave a small smile. 

            "How do you feel?" 

            "Cold." She whispered, starting to shake. "I…my stomach is upset." 

            Shadi blinked, then stood quickly, nearly running into Ankh. "She needs something to vomit in." the man said over his shoulder. Ankh blinked, then entered. Shadi arrived a few moments later with a wide mouthed clay jar he didn't use much anymore. He handed it to Isis, who promptly used it. 

            "I'll take care of it." Ankh sighed. "You stay with her. I think she's beginning to get delirious." 

            Shadi nodded, and then sighed. Of all times for Isis to get sick. He took her hand and stroked her hair. 

            "Do you feel any better?" 

            "A little." Isis said softly. "Shadi, something is wrong." 

            "What do you mean?" 

            "With the Item…I cannot…" Isis seemed to be struggling, then her face twisted into a grimace and she began coughing. The force of the coughs caused her to sit up and her entire body shook with them. Shadi sat next to her on the bed and supported her with one of his arms. Isis paused for breath and gave a slight cry. Shadi's eyes widened. Isis' hand was covered with blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Why did you bring me here?" Malik demanded. 

            "Like I said, I wanted to talk." The man explained. "Perhaps I should introduce my self. I am Qenamun, High Priest of AmunRa." 

            Malik raised an eyebrow. "AmunRa no longer has any priests." 

            The man gave a dry chuckle. "I know that. But let us say that I am not of this age." 

            Malik's eyes narrowed again. "Not of this age?" 

            "But of an age past." 

            Malik raised the Rod. "Speak plainly or suffer the consequences." He growled. 

            "Very well. You Malik Ishtar, have a grudge against the Pharaoh Yami, correct?" 

            "Yes." 

            "I have a grudge against his father. You see, young Ishtar, I am the original creator of the Items."*** 

            Malik's eyes widened as the man held forth a hand and spoke in a low voice. Suddenly the Rod glowed red and Malik cried out, dropping it. He held his hand, blowing on it to cool the burn. Looking up, Malik glared at Qenamun. 

            "What did you do?" 

            Quenamun smiled as he held out his hand and the Rod flew to it. "Simply showing you that these Items have not control over me. As their creator, I know spells to protect me. Mind control will not help you this time, young Ishtar." 

            Malik still held his burned hand. His breathing came quickly and his eyes were mere slits. He hated being out maneuvered. Suddenly, he felt trapped. 

            "I wouldn't advise making me snap." He hissed. "I'm apt to forget myself at times." 

            "Still defiant." Qenamun's smile turned cold. "I like you for that, but it would do neither of us good." He tossed the Rod to Malik, who caught it without looking away from the priest. 

            "Speak plainly." Malik demanded again. "You promised me Pharaoh's life." 

            "I did." Qenamun inclined his head. "As soon as the other arrives, I will explain." 

            "Other?" Malik frowned. Qenamun nodded, looking past him. 

            At the bottom of the stairs was a familiar figure. Malik's eyes narrowed, as into the light, stepped Bakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "What is it?" Ankh ran in, hearing Shadi's shout. Yami appeared in the doorway. 

            "She's coughing up blood." Shadi said tightly. "I think I should take her to a hospital Ankh." 

            "Let me see." The healer came forward and tried to summon his healing powers. Nothing happened. Ankh frowned confused. 

            "Take her." He said. "I need to figure this out…" 

            Shadi didn't wait for an answer, but scooped the girl up and walked out of the house as quickly as possible. Ankh sank to the bed, looking at his Item. Yami walked over. 

            "What is wrong?" 

            "I couldn't do it." Ankh whispered. "I couldn't heal her. It was like, the Ankh didn't know me." 

            Yami frowned. "What do you mean?" 

            Ankh looked up, his eyes troubled. "It's not responding to me any more." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* A djellba is the traditional Arab-Egyptian garment. Shadi wears one…I'm pretty sure..

** Atmu is the Ancient Egyptian word used for 'twilight' or 'evening'. 

*** Eh, I am stretching this a little. As far as I know, no mention is made about who really did make the Items. I'm inclined to believe that Yami's father was not the maker, but the one to commission them. It says in the magna that he needed them to "close up the darkness". Not sure what that means; it doesn't make it clear whether Yami's father was referring to the Shadow Realm or something else. At least not to me…O.O

**Okay, that's it for vocabulary/info. I don't have all my notes with me at the moment, but nobody's speaking Japanese in this chapter anyway. :-p **

**Ohh, and nobody kill me, okay? ****Isis**** isn't going to die. At least not yet…ack! *hides from angry reviewers***

**Also, I think I should mention that this story is sort of AU to the real YGO timeline (if you haven't figured out yet…). In my world, ****Battle****City**** never takes place and the God cards are still hidden. I may decide to do something with them later, but maybe not…*sigh* It's kinda hard to figure all this out…**

**Lynx wings – lol, well, I'm undecided about him.  I think he's kinda cool…but like would be too strong a word there…**

**Indigo – Er…Scales is giving me trouble. Think you can make him behave? Please? Lol, glad you liked my idea. **

**Dragon Spirits – Eek! Sorry I haven't read your new chappy yet! *bows* Gomen, gomen. I will, I promise. You call him the sticker guy? *blinks* I find that…oddly hilarious…**

**Black Mistress – Thanks! Glad you like Yami. ^__^ But I'm really going to put him and some of the others through the grinder here; so much angst potential!!**

**DDW – Glad you appreciate the e-mails! ^__^ This whole Ancient Egyptian idea hasn't been as hard as I thought it was going to be…hopefully it'll stay that way. **

**Amberliz – Isn't being confused our natural state? Lol, just j/k. Glad you liked it. Er…Did you understand the last unit in Science at all? O.o**

**Serena – I'm glad it cheered you up. Ah, I'm sorry. I hate presentations because then I have to talk to people. O.o And last semester, I had to sing…my teacher said I have a pretty voice, but no one else commented. *si-i-gh…***

**Dr. Vorlon - *blushes* Wow, thanks! I'm always amazed by the responses people give me. You all make me feel so special! ^_______________^ **

**Well, see you guys all next week! **


	5. Getting used to life in Ancient Egypt is...

**Jaid: Okay…this chapter isn't so much plot…just them trying to get used to Ancient ****Egypt**** and all…**

**Jad: There's some new people. **

**Jaid: Oh, yeah, that's right! Thank you Jad. **

**Jad: Welcome. ^_____^**

**Naga: Suck up. **

**Jad: -__-**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Yugi sighed to himself as he sat in the royal garden. They had been here for what? Several days now? He couldn't remember. With a bit of shock, Yugi realized he couldn't picture his school anymore. Memories of his mother and grandpa were blurred. Groaning, he put his face in his hands. 

            "Are you all right?" a voice said above him. Yugi looked up into brilliant turquoise eyes. 

            "Fine." The boy said, then blinked. _This guy…he looks like the Dark Magician!_

            The young man smiled. "Good. I heard about your fall. Mana told me." 

            Yugi nodded dumbly. There was a pause, then Yugi blinked again and invited him to sit down. The man inclined his head and did so. 

            "I am having a hunt in a few days." He said. "I thought you might want to join; if your father agrees. Seth will be coming. I would invite Ankhkare, but he doesn't care much for killing." 

            "I suppose that's because he's a healer." Yugi said absentmindedly. The man smiled again. 

            "I suppose you are right." 

            There was the sound of a throat being cleared. They both looked up to a girl that looked like a young version of the Dark Magician Girl. Yugi was seriously doubting his sanity right now. 

            The girl bowed, with her head to the ground. "Pardon me, my prince, but Lord Mahado has an urgent message." She said in a soft voice. The man, Mahado, stood and bowed to Yugi. 

            "If my prince will excuse me…?" 

            "What?" Yugi looked up. "Oh, yes. Of course." 

            Mahado smiled and he and the girl left. Yugi watched them go. 'Oh boy…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mai sighed, twirling her now black hair around her fingers. She glanced at Tara, who was seated next to a window. The girl's blonde hair was tied back; she looked strange without her customary low pigtails. Suddenly, Tara gave a short cry and straightened. 

            "What? What is it?" 

            "You'll never guess who's coming up the lane thingy." Tara turned to Mai. "Duke!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Seto was in the royal house again; this time with Tristan. They walked down the halls. Seto was in noble Egyptian dress and felt uncomfortable in it. He envied Tristan, who was only required to wear a kilt and a leather chest plate. 

            "So Yugi is here?" the taller boy asked quietly. 

            "Yes." Seto said in a rather short tone. Tristan pretended not to notice. They walked on in silence. 

            Shortly before they reached Yugi's chambers, Seto collided with a person. The girl, who was apparently a servant, gasped and hastily kneeled. 

            "Pardon my lord." She said softly. Seto blinked; that voice was familiar. 

            "Serenity?" he and Tristan said at the same time. The girl looked up, recognized them, made a face and stood up. 

            "Oh, it's just you." 

            Seto raised an eyebrow. Serenity giggled and he had to smile. Her laughter was infectious. Tristan grinned and then moved back, apparently to study the painted walls. 

            "Are you all right?" was Seto's first question. Serenity nodded. 

            "Fine. Tea's my 'mistress', so I'm not ill-treated or anything." The girl said. "You?" 

            "Fine." Seto answered. He wanted to reach out and hold her; to make sure she as real; to make sure she would hug him like the old Serenity would. But they were in the middle of the royal house. If someone chanced by and saw a nobleman and soon to be priest embracing a servant girl, it could cause a huge amount of scandal. 

            He was startled out of his thoughts by Serenity's tiny hand in his. 

            "Meet me by the east palace walls tonight." She whispered, then bowed again and went on her way. Seto forced himself not to look after her, but he did smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "My lady," a serving woman entered and bowed. Mai nodded regally. Tara giggled behind her hand. Mai was very good at playing 'haughty princess, daughter of the god', she thought. 

            "Your betrothed is here." The servant continued. Tara perked up with interest and Mai felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was probably not Joey; hadn't Serenity told Tara he was just a charioteer? 

            "Send him in." she commanded. The servant left and Mai took a deep breath. Glancing over at Tara again, the girl just dimpled. Mai mentally snorted; just like Tara to be enjoying this. 

            "Prince Raneb, _erpa-ha_, -" 

            "Yes, yes, just send him in." Mai told the servant hastily. She wasn't in the mood for titles. 

            The servant, looking both startled and scandalized, bowed and opened the door. In walked Prince Raneb. Tara gasped and Mai forced herself not to smirk. 

            It was Duke. 

            (A/N: Okay, I'll bet you all saw that coming from a mile away…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "There we are." Ankhkare said, finished replacing the bandages on Yugi's head. "You should be able to start leaving those off tomorrow. In time for the hunt." 

            Yugi gave a half-hearted smile. Ankhkare noticed, as he put his healer supplies away. 

            "My prince is not happy at the prospect of a hunt?" he asked softly. 

            "No. I mean yes." Yugi shook his head. Ankhkare looked at him with frankness. 

            "My prince?" 

            "Nothing." 

            There was a short silence. Finally, Ankhkare sighed and closed his healer's satchel. "May I speak to the prince as I would to a close friend?" 

            "Uh…sure." 

            Ankhkare paused, as if contemplating what to say. "Are you worried about what your father spoke to you about yesterday?" 

            "The Puzzle? No." Yugi shook his head. Ankhkare nodded. 

            "Then, may I ask if my prince is feeling well?" 

            "I guess. Why?" Yugi asked. Again Ankhkare seemed to hesitate. 

            "It is just that, the prince has not been himself. I wondered if it has something to do with your fall." The healer's eyes were full of concern. "I merely wanted to know if there was anything I could do." 

            Yugi looked down. Part of him wanted to tell Ankhkare, but the other part stopped him. "Nothing is wrong." He finally said. 

            Ankhkare nodded, stood and prepared to leave. Before he exited the chambers, he turned back. 

            "My prince?" 

            Yugi looked up. "Yes?" 

            "Be careful." Ankhkare said. "I have a feeling that your fall was not an accident." 

            "What?" Yugi stood, but the healer had left. Yugi sat back down. 'Great. Is someone trying to kill me?' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mai, Tara, and Duke just stared at one another. Mai glanced side long at Tara and noticed with some satisfaction that the girl was no longer smirking. She looked back at Duke, who quickly recovered himself and smiled. 

            "Well," he said, in Japanese. "I have to admit; I'm glad it's you and not some stranger." 

            "Just don't let Joey hear you say that." Mai grinned and answered in the same language. Duke chuckled than turned to Tara. 

            "_Yoshi, babe?" he asked quietly. Tara nodded. _

            "_Aa. It's not that strenuous being a maid." _

            "Good." 

            "My lady?" another servant entered. "There is a message for you from the apprentice priest, Seth." 

            "Let me see." Mai said, switching to Ancient Egyptian without a second thought.            

            "Um, he says that if you will grant him an audience this afternoon, he would be most gratified." The servant said, sounding confused. Mai flushed slightly. 

            'Of course it wouldn't be a written message.' She chided herself. 

            "Tell him I will." Mai nodded. The servant bowed her head and then got up and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mahado sighed and tossed down the papyrus sheet. Mana looked at him anxiously. 

            "What is wrong?" 

            "Nothing. Just that Pharaoh, the living god, wishes my and several other priest's presence tomorrow morning. I'll have to delay the hunt." 

            Mana said nothing, but moved forward to roll up the sheets Mahado had been looking at. 

            "Just leave them, Mana." 

            "My lord?" 

            He turned to her with a smile. "If you start straightening up, I'll never find anything." 

            Mana frowned. "It would do you good to clean up once in a while." 

            Mahado smiled. Mana was a slave from Greece. He had seen her in the marketplace several years ago and had felt drawn to the look of defiant suffering in her deep green eyes. Since then, he had found her to be loyal, but headstrong and rather blunt. Still, he preferred it that way. It was refreshing after the intrigue at court. 

            "Were you able to visit your sister?" 

            "No, lord." 

            "Tomorrow perhaps. She serves the Princess Ipwet, does she not?" 

            "Yes." 

            Mahado nodded, sitting in his chair. "Go on, Mana. Get some sleep." 

            Mana went to the door way, but hesitated and looked at him. 

            "I'll go to bed soon. It's no use for you to hover over me." Mahado smiled. 

            "I do not hover." Mana stated in an offended tone, flipping her blonde braid over a shoulder and then leaving. Mahado shook his head, still smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Ryou tapped his foot on the deck of Rei's family boat with a nervous energy. Rei's 'father', Sennefer, was holding a celebration in honor of his eldest son's betrothal. Ryou glanced over where Rei stood with the other young woman. Dressed in white linen and gold, jeweled ornaments, Ryou couldn't help but think her beautiful. Like back home, she stood apart from the other girls; he thought she looked rather cool and elegant. In reality, she felt horribly out of place and lonely. Looking up, she glanced at Ryou. The open admiration in his eyes made her blink and then Ryou ducked his head; blushing because he realized he had been staring. Rei smiled, and walked towards him. 

            "_Ossu." _

            Ryou looked up, a blush still staining his dark cheeks. "Hello." 

            "Kinda boring, isn't it?" she commented, grabbing a stool and setting next to his. 

            "I suppose." Ryou answered. Rei shook back the braided and beaded strands of her black hair. 

            "Do you know they wanted me to wear a wig?" she made a face. Ryou smiled. 

            "There you go." Rei smiled back. "I was afraid I was going to have to force you to smile tonight." She frowned. "_Daijoubou ka?_"

            "_Iie, I just…" Ryou's smile faded. "I'm just worried." _

            "Yeah…" Rei agreed. "It is a little scary right now." 

            Ryou looked at her. Even sitting, he was still a little taller than she. "Did you know you look very pretty tonight?" 

            Rei raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment?" 

            "If you like." 

            "Well, _arigato." Rei said, then glanced over to her right. "I should go back to the other girls; silly lot thought they are. My father's giving you glares."_

            "Wait." Ryou said softly. "I really do need to talk to you again. They've been keeping us out of each other's way. I've scarcely seen you." 

            "We could always meet in the granary shed." She commented wryly. 

            "Rei…" 

            "I know." She bit her lip. "I guess-" 

            "Bener." 

            They both looked up to see Rei's older brother, Reia, standing there. 

            "Mother calls for you, Bener." He said, then lowered his voice. "If you want to know, nobody goes near the family shrines at night." Then he walked away. The other two stared at each other. 

            "Did he just give us a tip?" Rei asked. 

            "Sounded like it. You'd better go." Ryou said. 

            "Right." Rei said and squeezed his hand. "Tonight." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            Mai was standing in her receiving room, when Seth was announced and shown in. Behind him trailed Joey. As soon as the servants left, Mai ran and hugged the second boy. 

            "I'm so glad to see you." She said.

            "Me too." Joey told her, returning the hug. Seto walked over to where Tara stood by the window and engaged her in conversation. 

            "I think I like you better as a blonde." Joey said, then smiled crookedly as he fingered some of her black hair. "But I could get used to this." 

            "Oh Joseph." Mai sighed, with a slight note of despair.

            "What?" he blinked. "I said I could get used to it." 

            Mai shook her head and smiled. "You're still an idiot." She said, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. "But at least you didn't change. I'm so glad. But black is definitely not your color, hon." 

            Joey laughed aloud. "Yeah, us natural blondes should stay that way, ne?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            That night, aided by a lamp, Ryou headed for Rei's family shrines. He paused as the desert wind blowed through, causing a mournful sound. Shivering slightly at the shivers that ran up his back, he began to realize why Ancient Egyptians were loath to go out at night. 

            Entering the small, mud-brick building, he saw Rei all ready sitting. She was staring at the altar which held two statues. 

            "They're my grandparents." She said as he sat, then looked at him. "So…" 

            "Exactly." 

            They both laughed. 

            "What if we can't get back home?" Ryou whispered. 

            "I don't know." Rei drew up her knees and hugged her legs. "You're scared, aren't you?" 

            Ryou sighed. "Remember the Ring?" 

            "_Aa." _

            "Remember…remember my other side?" 

            "How could I forget?" 

            Ryou bit his tongue. "I have a lot to explain." He sighed, then told her about Bakura, how he had gotten him, how much he knew and what Bakura had told him about an old love named Bener. 

            "That's why I'm frightened." Ryou said. "Your _tousan _could be planning this as we speak." He reached out to touch her arm. "I don't want to lose you." 

            Rei leaned back, biting the inside of her cheek. "Then do what Bakura couldn't. If my father brings it up and it looks inevitable, we run." 

            Ryou looked at her, a little unsure. But then he remembered the pain in Bakura's voice and eyes. Looking at Rei, he nodded. 

            "Agreed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Serenity?" Seto's voice was quiet. The girl jumped and turned. 

            "Wow, you're quiet." She said, standing. Seto smiled wryly. 

            "I'm used to sneaking around." He said, then stepped forward and gave her a tight hug. Serenity gasped a little. 

            "What?" Seto released her. 

            "Nothing, I just didn't expect you-" 

            "You're bruised." 

            There was a silence. 

            "My…boss? Whatever she is; she kinda has a bad temper. I'm thinking that the former Mutemwia wasn't exactly a model servant and me being compliant and fast has made her suspicious." 

            Seto's face looked like it was made of stone. "So she hits you?" 

            "Um…no, she throws things occasionally, but I'm pretty good at ducking." 

            Seto swallowed, so angry that he could barely see straight. "Why don't you tell Tea?" 

            "Tell her what? Seto, really, it's not like that all the time. Calm down." Serenity pulled on his arm. "Look, you just caught me on a bad day. It's nothing worse than when I fell down on the basketball court or when I tripped on Joey's sneakers and fell down the stairs, okay?" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you listening to me?" 

            "I don't like it that she hits you; no matter who she is. _Yurusenai!" _

            Serenity smiled. "You're so sweet. But really, Tea is keeping me with her more, so I'm safer that way, see? If you want, talk to Yugi about it. But I don't know what he could do. After all, I'm just a maid. They won't care." 

            Seto swallowed and closed his eyes. Serenity had hit the truth on the head, like she always did. Mutemwia was a maid, a servant. She was right, nobody would care. He sat down. Serenity sat down next to him. 

            "_Sumanu." She said quietly. _

            "For what?" 

            "…You're angry now. I didn't want that." 

            Seto sighed and put an arm around her. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize." 

            Serenity leaned into him and there was silence for a while. 

            "The stars are so pretty." She whispered. "You never see them like this in Domino." 

            "Not half as pretty as you." Seto murmured, half without thinking. Serenity giggled. 

            "That's a nice speech. Did you practice?" she teased. Seto shook his head, just staring at her eyes which sparkled. There was more silence. A few minutes later, Seto realized that she was asleep. He leaned to rest his cheek on her head and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Egyptian/Arabic: **

_erpa-ha – Hereditary title in Ancient __Egypt__. _

**Jap. :**

_Yoshi – okay _

_Aa – Yes (very informal); more like Yeah, I guess. _

_Ossu – Hi (informal)_

_Daijoubou ka? – Are you all right/Is something wrong?_

_Iie – No _

_Arigato – Thank you _

_Ne – Like Eh? I've decided that it can be used anywhere in a sentence but is most commonly used at the end. _

_Tousan – More informal version of "father" _

_Yurusenai – "I won't allow it!" _

_Sumanu – I'm sorry_

**Names: **

**Yugi – Yami**

**Tea - Tefnut**

**Duke – Raneb**

**Tara**** – Mara **

**Mai – Ipwet**

**Seto – Seth**

**Serenity – Mutemwia**

**Joey – Tanefer**

**Tristan – Ramose**

**Ryou – Bakura**

**Rei - Bener**

**Character List: **

**Ankhkare – Healer in the court. **

**Mahado – Priest; friend of Yugi**

**Mana – Mahado's servant**

**Reia – Bener's older brother**

**Sennefer – Bener's father **

**A/N: **

**Geez, are these things long or what? O.O Sorry about no e-mails last time; computer trouble. **

**Black Mistress – Er…sorry, didn't mean to freak you out…I just felt like being mean to ****Isis****. Lol, j/k, there is a reason behind all this. (Hm, so that's how you get Yami to hold you; freak him out first, lol) **

**Indigo – Yeah. Q has white hair like Pegasus. But he's not related. I was going to put Pegasus in here, but I can't seem to fit him in. Maybe later…? O.O Okay! No killing! **

**Dragon Spirits – O.O okay. She will get better! I promise! Lol, I'd kinda like a title like "Sticker Guy." It's a cool title! **

**Amberliz – Oh good. I thought it was just me…O.O I think my face is permanently getting stuck like that. Yes! God bless our teacher for giving us second chances!! **

**Dr. Vorlon – Thank you! Sorry for not reviewing yet; the site is being iffy. :-P **

**Anime*Angel*Fox – Hi! Oh, it's okay. Sometimes I have problems with that too. **

**Queen of Games – O.O Plz don't kill me!! ****Isis**** is not going to die, okay? She won't! (lol, don't worry, I do that too…) **

**B-chan – Oh hello. Erm, Duke is in here. I haven't had a chance to introduce Katya, but be assured she is in here! Okay, I will try to see them when I get time. **

**Fire Pendant – I know. I love to torture poor Shadi so. That's probably why he doesn't come over anymore…yes, he still loves chocolate. ^__^ **


	6. Items Bestowed

**Jaid: Hello all! Here's chapter six. Er…Next update is a little uncertain since I've gotten behind and Chapter 7 is barely two pages long. *sigh* But don't worry! I'm sure it'll be ready in time! ^__^ **

**Naga and Jad: *exchange knowing looks***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There's a little bit of grossness in this chapter, towards the end. Just to warn you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Shadi came home the next morning, looking pale and drained. In his hands was the Millennium Tauk. He placed it on the table and leaned against it as Scales, Ankh, and Yami stared at him, none of them sure what to say. Finally, Ankh stepped forward tentatively. 

            "Is she…?" he faltered. 

            "She's been poisoned." Shadi continued to look at the table top. "They don't know how or by who." Muttering a curse, the man sank to a seat. None of the spirits said a thing. Yami set his jaw. He felt like he was in a trap and the walls were closing in faster and faster. The worse part was he couldn't see any way to stop it. Shadi felt the same way and Ankh was beginning too. The healer looked at Scales. The other spirit was just looking at the ground, scowling. He hadn't said anything for days and seemed determined not too. Why, Ankh wasn't sure. 

            "What do you think's going to happen?" he asked quietly. Scales glanced at him and snorted. 

            "How should I know, grass face?" he growled.

            "You've all ready used that one." Ankh said softly. 

            "What?" 

            "Grass face. You called me that, let's see, two weeks ago." 

            Scales blinked. "You've been keeping count?" 

            "I was bored." 

            Scales just stared. "You're all insane." He muttered, then left. Ankh looked back at Yami and Shadi, both lost in their own thoughts and felt helplessness starting to creep up on him. Shaking his head, he drove it back. 'It's no good to feel that way; we have to keep hoping. If we don't; then we've all ready lost.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Malik and Bakura stared at one another silently. Qenamun had left them in the ancient shrine, promising to be back. Hours had passed and the Tomb Robber and the holder of the Rod had said nothing. Bakura's eyes strayed to the Rod and Malik's hand tightened over it unconsciously. Without knowing, a predatory smile had crept onto his face again. 

            "So, you are the Holder of the Ring." He said. "I had heard that a Tomb Robber's spirit inhabited it, ever since he claimed it from Pharaoh's priest." 

            Bakura's eyes narrowed. To tell the truth, he had few memories. But a priest? That sounded right…

            "If you have something to say that has a point," he bit out. "Then say it and do not waste both of our times with useless words." 

            Malik's smile deepened. He liked this person. Well, maybe like would be too strong a word… 

            "How do you know about Qenamun?" he asked. 

            "I know nothing. I merely came here because I knew another Millennium Item was in the vicinity." Bakura stated and his gaze strayed to the Rod again. 

            "I see. Then perhaps we can make a sort of pact?" 

            Bakura's eyes tore themselves away from the gold in Malik's hand and studied his face. "What do you mean?" 

            "I know nothing of Qenamun either." Malik said. "But he is obviously dangerous. Perhaps, if we could make an alliance that was unknown to him…?" 

            "You're suggesting team up against him?" 

            Malik shrugged. "He would have nothing to fear, unless he turned against us." 

            Bakura smiled. "All right. But how do I know you won't turn against me?" 

            "Qenanum promised me Pharaoh's life. He has offered you nothing. What say you that after I get what I want, I had over the Rod and any other Millennium Items I have over to you, freely?" 

            Bakura blinked, the smile gone and suspicion rising up strong. Malik noticed the change of expression. 

            "It is only if Qenamun betrays us. If you help me get Pharoah, I'll help you get the Items. I have the Rod and you have the Ring. If we kill Pharaoh and his vessel, then we will have the Puzzle. I know how to get the Tauk. You should be able to figure out how to get the Ankh and Scales after that." Malik said. 

            "A magnanimous offer." Bakura stated. "I'll think about it." 

            "Please do." Malik said, his smile growing colder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mokuba was seated on the ground, frowning. Beside him, Rebecca played happily with her bear. 

            "_Ne, Becca?" the boy said. _

            "What?" 

            "Is something weird here?" he asked, looking up. Rebecca blinked. 

            "What are you talking about?" 

            "Your grandpa and Mr. Bakura. I mean…" Mokuba struggled for a minute. "They're acting strangely." 

            Rebecca looked down. "What do you think, Teddy?" she pretended to listen to the answer. Mokuba refrained from rolling his eyes. For pity's sake; they were ten-year-olds! Rebecca looked up at him. 

            "Teddy agrees." She said solemnly. "Do you think they got taken over by aliens?" 

            "Oh please." Mokuba did roll his eyes this time. "Aliens don't exist." 

            "How do you know?!" Rebecca demanded. 

            "It's not important!" Mokuba hollered. He was on his feet now. "The problem is my brother and the others are gone and your grandpa and Ryou's dad don't seem to care!" 

            There was a silence. 

            "Maybe we should go look for them." Rebecca suggested. Mokuba looked doubtfully at the desert around them. 

            "How far is it to Luxor?" he asked. Rebecca shrugged and stood. "We could ask Hassim." 

            "Yeah…" Mokuba said unsurely. 

            "You don't want too." Rebecca guessed and her eyes widened. "Maybe he's part of the plot!"

            "_Nani?" Mokuba blinked. _

            "Come on, there has to be a plot!" Rebecca said in a hushed, excited voice. "Grandpa and Mr. Ryou's Dad are acting weird. Your _niisan_ and the others disappear. How come we never thought of this before?" 

            Mokuba blinked again. She was right! Something really weird was going on. "That's true." 

            Rebecca suddenly looked scared. "Who can we trust then?" 

            She and Mokuba looked around at the workers who rushed around them. Unconsciously, Rebecca stepped closer to him and hugged her bear tightly. They were suddenly aware of how young and small they were and the fact that if there was danger, there was very little either could do about it without someone older and stronger on their side. 

            "_Iie." Mokuba shook his head. "We can do something, 'Becca. We just have to think." He looked at her and was surprised to see tears. "What's wrong?" _

            "If the bad guys took control of my grandpa…" she said in a quavering voice. "And we have to run away, what if I never get to see him again?" 

            Mokuba just stared. He understood what she meant; right now, he wanted to see Seto more than anything in the world! But…let's face it, Mokuba had never seen a girl cry and here was one, right in front of him about to dissolve into tears. Mokuba suddenly felt awkward. 

            "_Ne, nakanaide!" he ordered. "There's no reason too!" _

            "I'm not crying." She insisted. A tear rolled down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. "I'm not crying and yes there is a reason! If my grandpa gets taken away, I won't have anyone else! I'll be alone!!" She started to cry in earnest. 

            Mokuba looked at her for a moment, pity suddenly stirring in his little boy heart. Hesitantly, he put a hand on her shoulder. 

            "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. You won't be alone, I promise!" 

            Rebecca looked at him for a moment, then burst into tears again. "Yes I will!!" 

            Mokuba was starting to get frantic as she sat down on the dusty ground and sobbed. Kneeling down next to her, he tried to come up with something, anything, to get her to stop crying. "Hey, hey! You won't be alone because, I uh, I'll stay with you!" 

            Her sobbing abruptly stopped and she looked at him. "_Soo?_" 

            "_Hai!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Just don't cry anymore, _yoshi_?" _

            Rebecca wiped her cheeks and suddenly she smiled and threw his arms around him in a tight hug. "_Yoshi_!" 

            Mokuba sweat dropped. He didn't know why Joey and Yugi and his brother liked girls; they were just too weird. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mahado stood in a small circle of priests. Seth was there, as well as a priestess called Isis. The other priests were Shadah, Karimu, and Aknadean. 

            Seth had still not graduated, but Mahado knew that the boy's magical abilities had been praised. He was expected to be a powerful priest. Right now, the boy's narrow blue eyes were watching everyone in the room, while his brown-haired, green eyed guard stood there solemnly. 

            Isis was cool and elegant as ever. She met his eye and gave a slight smile underneath her white cowl. He smiled back. Isis' large black eyes floated back over the others in the room. She was the high priestess of the goddess she was named for; and not only that, but the younger sister of the Great Wife. Isis was admired greatly; she had the beauty of the goddess Hathor* and the wisdom of Thoth*, they said. Mahado believed it. 

            Shadah's cowl covered his upper face, but Mahado still tried to catch his friend's eye. Somewhat aloof and intimidating, Mahado knew that Shadah was someone to be trusted, no matter the cause. He was a priest of Anubis, jackal-headed god of embalming. Mahado hid a smile as he saw Shadah's head turn towards Isis more than once. He should tell Ankhkare; the healer would have them matched up before the week was out. 

            Karimu Mahado was not that fond of. Priest of the god Set*, Karimu was harsh and calculating as the god he served. He and Mahado had never gotten along. Karimu met his eyes and inclined his head slightly, causing the braided strands of his wig to brush his face. Mahado returned the nod, only out of curtsey. 

            The last was Aknadean, high priest of AmunRa, king of the gods. An old man clothed in white, Aknadean stood still and solemn. Out of all the priests of Amun, the old man was the only one Mahado would trust near Pharaoh without a guard. The old man was wise and peaceful, unlike some of his younger counterparts. Mahado glanced uneasily at Seth. Someday, he would take the mantel as the high priest of AmunRa; would he be as Aknadean had been?* 

            Mahado sighed mentally, but then smiled inside as he heard Mana's footsteps behind him. He turned to speak to her, when the Pharaoh was announced. 

            Aknumkanon walked out, still dressed in clothes of court. His wife followed. Aknumkanon was a hard man who had seen war for a long time and fought dark powers. Now that Egypt was at peace, Mahado sometimes wondered if the Pharaoh sometimes yearned for a challenge. 

            Behind them, entered the crown prince, looking vaguely miserable. Mahado felt sorry for him and made a mental note to caution Pharaoh against pushing his son too early. 

            Everyone bowed and waited for Pharaoh to speak and then stood. Pharaoh's right hand man, a short, slightly rotund man named Shimon, stepped forward. 

            "I will not waste time with titles, as Pharaoh has commanded." He began. "You have all been called here for a purpose. Many of you know of the former high priest, Qenamun and his rebellion against the golden one. Though his threat is gone, there is still a great deal of dark power. Pharaoh had Qenamun make seven Items to lock this darkness away. Now he has decided to give these items to seven worthy people. May you use their power wisely and protect Egypt with them." The man bowed. 

            Aknumkanon stood and placed aside his rod and flail. Turning to the Great Wife, he picked up a gold orb with the Eye of Horus on it. 

            "The eldest first, I suppose." The king smiled wryly, making his eyes crinkle. Mahado glanced at the prince, who looked slightly apprehensive. 

            "Aknadean, priest of the god AmunRa, I bestow upon you the Sennen Eye. Will you take it?" 

            "Yes, my king." Aknadean's quiet voice answered. There was really no other answer he could give; Pharaoh had asked out of courtesy. 

            "Then you know what must happen for the Eye to be yours." Aknumkanon's face was impassive. 

            "I am ready, golden one." The old man drew back his hood. "I may be old, but these bones still can serve." 

            A ghost of a smile graced Aknumkanon's face. "Then so be it." He placed the orb over one of Aknadean's eyes and with a start, Mahado realized what was happening. His stomach twisted as Aknumkanon shoved the orb in and Aknadean cried out in pain. 

            "Mana." He whispered. She had buried her face in his sleeve. "It's over." 

            The girl looked up and made a face at the blood and pulp that was strewn on the floor before Pharaoh's throne. Two younger priests had come forward and were helping Aknadean to a chair. A servant came forward to clean the steps. 

            Mahado glanced at the others. Seth's face was hard and a little disgusted, Isis' blank (as was Shadah's), Karimu had a slight smirk and Yami, the prince, looked vaguely sick. So did his mother for that fact. 

            "Isis, high priestess of the wife of Osiris and Chief Mourner, come forward." Aknumkanon ordered. Isis glided forward, almost floating rather than walking. 

            Taking something from his wife, Aknumkanon presented a necklace with the Eye of Horus on it to the woman. 

            "I grant you the Tauk. Its power will give you insight into the future and past. But be warned, priestess! This is a heavy burden and you must be wise in all you do." 

            "I will, my king." Isis bowed her head as the Pharaoh put it on. She stepped back, relatively normal and Mahado relaxed slightly. 

            Karimu was next and presented with the scales, Seth the Rod, then Shadah was given the Ankh. 

            "Mahado, priest of Horus*, come forward." 

            He stepped towards the king. Aknumkanon placed the Sennen Ring over his head. He spoke a few words to Mahado, but the priest barely heard them as he stepped back. The weight of what he was supposed to do finally came down on him. Not only did he have his duties to the god Horus, but he had to oversee the graves of the Kings as one of the _medjai_. Now he was responsible for the protection of Egypt from dark powers. 

            Mana's hand gripping his tightly brought him down to Earth, in time to see the Puzzle given to Prince Yami. The boy bowed his head and accepted the burden; as carrier of the Puzzle he had power over them all and the responsibility to lead them should trouble break out. Mahado shook his head. 

            "He is still a boy." He murmured. 

            "You think Pharaoh forgets." 

            He looked at Isis. "Yes, I do." 

            Isis looked back at the prince with trouble in her eyes. "I do as well. My nephew is still very young; he does not need to grow up so fast." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ancient Egyptian: **

_medjai – This referred to the families that guarded the __Valley of the Kings_ and the Valley of the __Queens___._

**Japanese: **

_Ne – Eh? Here I used it more like "Hey" tho…_

_Nani – What?_

_Niisan – brother_

_Iie – No_

_Ne, nakanaide! – Hey, don't cry!_

_Soo? – Really?_

_Hai – yes_

_Yoshi – okay_

**Notes: **

_Hathor is the Egyptian Goddess of Beauty and Love. Her symbol is a cow and her metal was silver, which was rare in __Egypt__. Her priestesses were also responsible for night watches; where they would entreat Hathor to help Ra (the sun) in his journey to rise the next morning. _

_Thoth was the ibis headed god of wisdom and writing. He was a favorite of scribes and was said to be the one who came up with the languages. _

_Set was the god of chaos and the desert and generally not very nice. _

_I mentioned tenseness between the priesthood of AmunRa and the holy family. The priests of AmunRa had wealth and power that was only contested by Pharaoh. This sometimes caused rather strained relations between the two, especially if the current Pharaoh did not get along with the priests. _

_Horus was the son of Osiris and Isis. He was the god of Truth I think and the sworn enemy of Set, his uncle. _

**Character List: **

**Qenamun – A priest of AmunRa who has broken out of the Shadow Realm. **

**Ancient Egyptian Isis – Priestess of the goddess Isis, holds the Tauk.**

**Mahado – Priest of the god Horus, friend of Yami**

**Mana – Servant of Mahado**

**Shimon – Guy who is the announcer/herald thingy for Pharaoh **

**Karimu – Preist of the god Set, current holder of the Scales**

**Shadah – Priest of the god Anubis, current holder of the Ankh**

**Akanadean – peaceful priest of the god AmunRa; holder of the Eye**

**Aknumkanon – Pharaoh; father of Yami**

**Ankhkare – healer in Pharaoh's court**

**Names: **

**Yugi – Yami**

**Seto – Seth**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Whew! Well, that eye part wasn't as bad as I thought, though it did get me sick to my stomach trying to imagine it. *Makes face* **

**Serena – No it is not! I know; I want to do more Isis/Shadi scenes, but the poor couple isn't going to get a break for a while. Lol, yeah, well, it makes sense to Bakura! Oh good, I'm glad you liked it! Personally, I think Seto was being just a little too sweet, but oh well…Grr, I know exactly what you mean. But my new computer Cheryl is very nice to me. ^__^ Yes, I love writing Joey and Mai. They are too fun. **

**Anime*Angel*Fox – Hopefully you'll like this once better. The reason Seto/Serenity got so much attention is because they were the only ones I could think up an idea for. O.O Yup, I think ****Tara**** is still in a bit of shock. She'll probably freak out later when it finally gets through. Mai is going to have a field day…**

**Indigo – Er…Shadi's here…****Isis**** will be in the next chappy. I think…Scales still is not cooperating…**

**Dragon Spirits – Thanks! Oooh, hey, check out "The Knights Who Say READ!" profile; I got your info up! **

**Dr. Vorlon – Oh yes, it is. I'm getting very attached to Mahado, but I don't want too…you'll find out why later. *goes off and cries* **

**Black Mistress – Lol! You are evil! Hmm…maybe that would work with my own bishie? **

**Naga: Legolas isn't a bishie, he's an elf. **

**He's a pretty boy; so he qualifies. **

**Naga: I'm sure he'll be thrilled…**

**Nobody asked for your opinion. Anywas, BM, hope you like this chapter!**

**Amberliz – Er, no I haven't. O.O I'm so not looking forward to it. Glad you liked the chappy! Didja get my e-mail?**

**FirePendant – Senui or Scales should be in the next chapter I think, along with Katya (finally). A.E. Scales probably won't know what chocolate is, since it wasn't invented till the Middle Ages and then it was in ****Spain**** mostly. Glad you liked! **

**Okay…I'm tired. I think I'll go crash now…oh wait…Yu Yu Hakusho tape is here. Much happiness! ^__^ Cya guys all later! **


	7. Desert Travels

**Jaid: Hi guys. This is the last chapter for a little while, because I am loaded with school work. X__X But there is good news; summer vacation in a week!!!! And…I got my first car! WHOOHOOO! *dances around* But exams next week…if any of you are praying people; remember poor Jaid Skywalker…because I am very, very nervous…**

**Naga: Why are you referring to yourself in third person? **

**Jaid: Effect. **

**Naga:…Right…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Becca." Mokuba whispered, shaking the girl. "Becca." 

            Rebecca moaned and opened an eye. "Mokuba?" 

            "Come on. You gotta get dressed." 

            "Where are we going?" Rebecca asked softly. 

            "We're leaving. It's real late and nobody'll see. Hurry up; I'll wait outside." 

            Rebecca blinked, then dug though her clothes. 

            'Always wear clothes that will cover you up in the desert.' She heard her grandfather say in her head. 'That way, you won't get as sun-burned.'

            Nodding, she put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white shirt that had little blue butterflies embroidered on it. She put her hair in two low tails and grabbed the straw hat her grandfather had bought her. Putting on her tennis shoes and tucking Teddy under her arm, she looked out. Mokuba was in his usual clothes, but he had added a baseball cap. He looked up. 

            "Good. Here." He handed her a pink back pack that was rather heavy. "You carry this one." 

            "I was wondering who took my pack." Rebecca muttered, putting it one. Mokuba had a dark blue one and two large water bottles that came with their own arm slings. He handed a third to Rebecca. 

            "I don't know how far it is, but better safe than sorry." He bit his lip. "Did you have to wear white?" 

            "What's wrong with it?" Rebecca demanded, almost forgetting to whisper. Mokuba sighed, rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. 

            "We're going to have to be real quiet." He murmured. "Don't whithper or thay any 's' thingth, okay? It'll carry on the wind." 

            Rebecca nodded. 

            "Good. Now, we're going to leave from right here. Follow me and do what I thay, all right?" 

            She nodded again, swallowing. Mokuba realized that she was scared and he smiled reassuringly. 

            "Don't worry, Becca. It'll be okay." 

            She smiled at him. Still holding her hand, Mokuba led her out from the camp, towards Luxor. 

            'I'm coming _Niisan_!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Shadi stirred and sat up. He had fallen asleep at the table. Looking around, he saw how dark the room was. It must still be late. Blinking, Shadi wondered what had woken him up. Passing a hand over his eyes, he stood and walked to the doorway. Startled he saw Yami standing outside facing someone. Shadi's eyes followed to where Yami was glaring and saw Bakura. He frowned. A fight was not what he needed right now. He stepped forward to intervene, but paused when Yami spoke. 

            It was only one word. But the way Yami said spoke volumes. "Traitor." 

            Bakura smirked. "There was no one for me to betray." 

            "You've betrayed your _aibou_. You would honestly leave him to suffer?" 

            Bakura's eyes flickered for a moment and his smirk faded. "What is the matter with you?" he hissed. "Why care you for these pitiful mortals?" 

            "We were once mortal, or have you forgotten?" Yami shot back. Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

            "Very well, Pharaoh. Yes, we once were. Now I can do as I please. You know, it really is too bad that that certain priest had to get in my way all those years ago. If he hadn't, then he probably would have been the spirit in the Ring. And you would have had an ally, wouldn't you?" he smirked again. Yami blinked, opened his mouth to retort, when a memory hit him. 

            Whether his mental guards were slowly coming down, or Bakura's words had unlocked a part of his memory, Yami didn't know. All he knew was that all of a sudden, he was back in his throne room, seated on the edge, as a man with turquoise eyes jumped in front of him and was cut to pieces by a trap Bakura had summoned. Yami suddenly felt a deep and almost paralyzing grief. Although he didn't remember any more about the man, he remembered the emotions that went with him. 

            Bakura's low, mocking laughter brought him back to the present. "Remember something, Pharaoh?" he said. Yami felt anger build up. Shadi hung back still, knowing he needed to intervene, but unsure of how to do so. Neither would listen to him if they chose. 

            "What I remember and what I don't remember do not concern you, Tomb Robber." Yami growled. "You have delivered your message, so go." 

            "What, no more trying to reform me?" Bakura asked mockingly. 

            "I've neither the heart nor patience for such a thing. I would try, for Yugi's sake, but you are beyond hope." Yami retorted, his own voice low and angry. Bakura flinched slightly, as if Yami had struck a nerve, then turned on his heel and walked away. Yami sighed and turned to see Shadi. There was a short silence. 

            "How much did you see?" Yami asked. 

            "A little." Shadi said. "Message?" 

            "A man named Qenamun has an offer for us. He would meet us outside the city tomorrow, near the Nile." Yami said. "He claims to be a priest." 

            Shadi's jaw tightened. "Then it seems that he must be the priest your father battled." 

            "I suppose he is." Yami agreed. His face was flat, emotionless as he walked past Shadi and into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey, you okay?" Joey asked Yugi quietly. The boy blinked and looked at them. 

            "Er, yeah." He frowned at the bow. "I'm supposed to shoot this in a chariot?" 

            "I don't have too." Joey grinned. Yugi rolled his eyes as Seto approached. 

            "I know you don't have too, Joey. I'm just worrying because I have too." The spiky haired boy said. 

            "You shouldn't." Seto advised. "You'll only stress. If anything, that head wound gives you an excuse if you mess up." 

            Yugi made a face. "Gee, thanks." 

            Seto smirked and walked away. Joey shrugged at Yugi and followed him. 

            "Seto's right you know." A voice said behind him. Yugi jumped and whirled. He blinked. 

            "Duke?" 

            "Raneb." The boy grinned. "At least here. And you are Yami; the crowned prince." 

            "Not as wonderful as it sounds." Yugi commented, fingering the cord the Puzzle was on. In a way, it was comforting to have its weight around his neck. But without Yami's spirit, the Puzzle seemed empty. 

            "I can imagine." Duke nodded to the other princes and noblemen who had gathered. "It looks like we're going to start. Come on." 

            Yugi started to follow when a voice held him back. "My prince?" 

            Yugi turned. "Oh, hello, Ankhkare." 

            The _hemu neter smiled. "Hello." _

            "You're not coming with us, are you?" Yugi asked, sounding a little confused. Ankhkare shook his head. 

            "Yes, I am coming, but no, I am not shooting anything. Accidents happen during hunts and someone must bandage people up." 

            Yugi smiled at the taller man. "I guess we should get going then." 

            Ankhkare returned the smile. "Yes, I guess we should." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Lord Mahado?" 

            "Mana, if this is more business-" 

            "It's not." The girl walked forward. "It's Karimu." 

            "Oh?" Mahado raised an eyebrow. "What is he doing here?" 

            "He's brought a young cousin to court and wished for you to meet him." Mana explained. "They are waiting in the courtyard." 

            "I suppose this means I will have to invite them to the hunt." Mahado sighed. 'And we get another late start. Damnation.' 

            "No, Karimu must take the boy to the royal court as well." Mana said, then looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" 

            "Yes, yes." Mahado said. "I am." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I can't walk anymore." Rebecca moaned. Mokuba's jaw tightened and he pulled on her hand. Rebecca tripped and fell to the sand. 

            "What did you do that for, _baka_?!" she cried. Mokuba sighed and choose to ignore the insult. 

            "_Gomen ne. I'm just worried. When they find out we're missing, they'll come after us." He said. "You've got to get up, Becca. _Kudasai_." _

            The girl looked at him blearily, then staggered to her feet. "But I'm so tired!" 

            "I am too. You can lean on me." Mokuba said. 

            "Are we going to stop soon?" Rebecca asked. 

            "I don't know." Mokuba scanned the desert warily and bit his tongue. He didn't even know where they were anymore. 

            "Where are we?" Rebecca asked. 

            'Figures she would ask now.' Mokuba thought. 

            "Close." He lied. Rebecca seemed to brighten at his words though. 

            After a short stop and a small meal, they both headed onward again. Mokuba was determinedly going forward; one thing he and Seto had in abundance was determination. But Rebecca was stumbling along behind him; she was tired and was beginning to feel sick. 

            "Mokuba, _matte." She said. The boy turned, and saw her flushed face. _

            '_Yare, yare.' He walked back to her and un-slung his water bottle. "Here, drink some." _

            Rebecca did so, but then flopped to the ground. "I can't walk anymore; not with out a break. _Kudasai_." 

            Mokuba sighed and sat down next to her. They'd been walking since he'd gotten Rebecca out of bed last night, with only a few short breaks. Maybe he should've been easier on her; she was after all a girl. 

            After a little while, Mokuba stood up and dusted off his pants. "Come on, Becca, we've got to go." 

            The girl nodded, looking a little dazed and Mokuba bit his lip. Despite her hat, the girl's face was flushed and she looked completely done in. Mokuba felt exhaustion creep up on him as well, but shoved it down. 'I have to find Seto.' He thought. 'I can't stop now.'

            "Come on." He said gently, tugging her hand. "We're almost there." 

            "Good." Rebecca murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Are you going to go?" Ankh asked. 

            Shadi was quiet. "Yes." He finally answered. "With you and Scales. I think Yami should stay here." 

            "He's not going to like that." Ankh commented softly. Shadi's jaw tightened. 

            "I know. But…" He trailed off. Ankh nodded. 

            "I'll tell them. Scales should be glad to get out." The healer said, then left. Shadi stood and went to the room where the bodies lay. He stared at them for a moment, before one shifted. Blinking he went forward. 

            It was a young woman, with black curly hair and gray eyes. Gray eyes that were coherent and alive. 

            "Where am I now?" she moaned. 

            "In Luxor, Egypt." Shadi answered, kneeling in front of her. 

            "What year?" 

            Shadi told her.

            The girl's eyes lit up. "Really! Finally! Home! I could just hug you." She beamed. Shadi blinked again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mahado entered the courtyard behind Mana. Karimu stood there and next to him, stood a young man, really a boy. 

            He had black hair and slightly slanted eyes that resembled Karimu's somewhat. The boy also had odd eyes; a pale, ice blue that were somewhat frightening. He stared openly at Mahado, then bowed a little. 

            "Greetings, Mahado." Karimu said. "Allow me to present my cousin, Senui. He is training to be a judge at the royal court." 

            "I see." Mahado commented. 'And how many strings did you have to pull to get him that job, Karimu?' 

            "I just thought I should introduce you two." Karimu commented easily. "But I see you are having a hunt today. My apologies for interrupting. Come Senui." 

            The boy glanced back at Mahado again, then followed his elder relative. Mahado sighed. 

            "He does this just to irritate me." He growled. Mana came up behind him and laughed. 

            "He knows that it does so. Even if you show nothing." 

            There was silence. 

            "You'd better go; it would not due for you to miss a hunt for the second time. I will have a meal ready for your return." 

            Mahado nodded and started to walk away, when he turned and looked at her. "Thank you." He said solemnly. Mana smiled a little shakily then turned away to go. Mahado watched her for a moment, then sighed again, heading for the stables. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "What?" Yami asked Ankh in a low tone. 

            "Shadi thinks you should stay here." He repeated. Yami's eyes flashed. 

            "Why?" 

            Ankh blinked, trying to think of a reason. 

            "Because you're too valuable or so the fool thinks." Scales said from the doorway. 

            "He is right you know." Ankh said hastily before they could break out in argument again. "As the spirit of the Pharaoh-" 

            "I know." Yami cut him off with an edgy tone. "I've heard it before." He turned away. "The sky is darkening again." 

            "Ankh, Scales?" Shadi entered the room. "We have a visitor." 

            The three spirits turned as Katya bounced into the room. "_Konnichiwa!" She said to Ankh, Scales and Yami. Yami bit his tongue, unsure of whether to keep pretending to be Yugi, or not. _

            "Er…Shadi-san sort of explained everything…" Katya began, scratching her head. "I don't get a lot of it, but some of it. Um…I guess this explains Yugi and Ryou acting weird sometimes." She laughed a little. Ankh smiled and Yami smirked a bit. Scales rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. 

            "Yami, Katya is going to the hospital to see Isis. Would you go with her?" Shadi said. Yami's jaw tightened. He knew very well that it was not a request, but an order. He glanced at Katya. The girl was looking at him with large, hopeful eyes. She definitely would need someone with her. Yami felt like grinding his teeth for a minute. 

            "I will." He said stiffly. 'But this is not going to be forgotten anytime soon' he added mentally. Shadi seemed to understand him, however, as the turbaned man gave him a slight nod. 

            "We'll leave in a few hours." Shadi stated to Ankh and Scales, then turned and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mokuba frowned. He didn't feel so good. Looking back at Rebecca, he knew she felt the same. The girl's eyes looked slightly glazed over. She stumbled again and fell to her knees. 

            "Mokuba…" she cried. The boy walked over to her. 

            "Come on." He said, trying to help her up. Rebecca hung limply, then all of a sudden began to throw up. 

            "Ack!" Mokuba nearly dropped her arm as Rebecca continued to heave, even though there was nothing left in her. Mangled sobs were mixed in with her sharp gasps of breath. 

            "Mokuba!" she cried again. "Help me!" 

            "Er…" he felt paralyzed again. Dragging her away from the vomit, he tore off his handkerchief and soaked it in water, then began to dab her face. Rebecca was still crying, but it was soft. 

            "Here, drink something." Mokuba said desperately, trying to pour some water into her mouth. Rebecca gagged and choked. Mokuba helped her sit up, afraid she was going to throw up again. 

            "I'm tired." She said dazedly. Her eyes rolled up and she got limp in his arms. Mokuba felt very cold all of a sudden. 

            'Oh no…did I kill her?' Mokuba worriedly checked her pulse. It was there, but it was very rapid. Mokuba wasn't sure, but he didn't' think that was a good sign. Grimacing, he wet the washcloth again and tied it around her neck, then hefted her on his back. 

            "Only a little farther." He said to himself softly. "Almost there." Mokuba looked up and to his surprise, saw a glitter of something. 

            'Water?' Mokuba blinked. 'Or maybe it's my imagination. I shoulda brought binoculars. Well…' he looked at the unconscious Rebecca. 'Doesn't hurt to try.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A cliffie! I know I'm evil. Sorry!!! Poor little Mokuba; so brave…**

``````````````

**_Japanese: _**

_Niisan – Familiar version of "brother." _

_Aibou – Realized I hadn't translated this before. *sweatdrop* It means basically "Soul-partner". I've heard that the Yamis use 'Hikari' (which means light) instead of this term, but I could see Yami Yugi using it. _

_Baka – Jerk, idiot_

_Gomen ne – Sorry_

_Kudasai - please_

_Matte – wait_

_Yare, yare – Well, well, but can also mean something like "Oh boy..". I've used the second meaning here. _

_Konnichiwa – Hello_

_-san – Means "Mr." or "Mrs." _

**_Egyptian: _**

_Hemu neter – Pretty much "physician priest." I assume, from Indigo's hints, that Ankh had some magical ability, so I thought it would not be far off if he had been trained in some sort of priesthood. _

**_Ancient Egyptian Names: _**

**Yugi – Yami**

**Duke – Raneb**

**Seto – Seth**

**Joey – Tanefer**

**_Character List: _**

**Mahado: Priest of Horus; chosen to hold the Ring; friend of Yami**

**Mana: Mahado's foreign servant girl **

**Karimu: Priest of Set; chosen to hold the Scales; Senui's cousin**

**Senui: Ancient Egyptian version of Scales. Karimu's young cousin and apprentice judge. **

**Ankhkare: Ancient Egyptian version of Ankh. Healer in the court and friend of Yami and Seth. **

**_Reviewer Response: _**

**Indigo – Well…Senui's here! I don't think he'll actually say anything till chapter nine or ten tho…sorry! **

**Dragon Spirits – It's in my Favorite Authors now, so you can go head and check it out. They didn't list in the directory for some reason. X__X **

**Kanika – lol, here you go!**

**Dr. Vorlon - ^__^ I'm glad you want me to continue. I even have plans for a third story after this, depending on how it goes. **

**Amberliz – lol, me too! Good thing you and I don't time travel often. Yeah, it made me feel a little like "Ewww…" when I realized how the Eye had to be put in. O.o Welp, I sent you a new e-mail…hope you got it!**

**Anime*Angel*Fox – Thank you! I just love Mokuba and Rebecca together; so much cute potential there! I like Mahado too! *cries and hugs the priest* I wanna keep him but I can't. **

**FirePendant – Yeah, Shadah isn't the talkative type. ^__^ Blood and gore doesn't bother me when I'm reading it, but if I have to write it, I start getting queasy. O.o Weird…**

**Black Mistress – Hee, hee, how close would you have to get with Duke? ^__~ Yami, Malik, face it; Authoresses are just a whole lot more psychotic than you are. And more powerful. HA! Er…okay, yeah, I'm weird…**

**B-chan - ^________^ Thank you! Very much! I just love cute Mokuba/Rebecca scenes; they are at an age where there can be sweet, fluffy little things like that with out it actually being romantic. **

**Serena – When I first got into YGO, I thought of that as well. Heck, the only reason I started watching was because of the Ancient Egyptian stuff. ^__^ You should be worried about Isis, because I am going to be mean to her for a few chapters. But I'll make it up to her; after all, she does get Shadi, right? I like her…but I have this really bad habit of being mean to those I like…O.O**

**K*Fox – Cool! I'll try and do that. Not much time these days. *sigh* **

_A/N: There is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction contest goin' on and I wanted to enter it. I need a Beta Reader; preferably someone who has MSN messenger so I can talk to you. Is anybody interested? I'd ask Amberliz or Iris Omega…but I need someone who actually watches Yu-Gi-Oh…if you want to know more, there is a link to the contest sight on AmunRa's profile. And check out her/his stories. They're pretty good! _


	8. Missing

**Jaid: I'm back everyone! ^__^ Happy? Lol. Here's the next chapter; sorry it's so short but I am pressed for time now. Ja!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Shadi waited on the edge of town, feeling apprehensive. He felt as if he were lost in the dark and did not know what was going on. Now that Katya was awake, maybe there would be some answers, but he could not trust just to that. Unconsciously, he gripped the Ankh about his neck. 

            //It will be all right, Shadi.// Ankh's quiet, calm voice filtered through his thoughts. 

            \\ Hmph. Scared bedhead?\\ Scales demanded. Shadi lifted a mental eyebrow. 

            /\If you were to meet an ancient and powerful priest, how would you feel, Senui?/\ he asked, intentionally using Scales' real name. The spirit was silent for a moment. Shadi felt a hint of guilt; he probably should not have said that, seeing as how silent Scales had become. 

            \\ I wouldn't be clutching the ankh like some helpless moron.\\ Scales muttered. Shadi sighed. 

            'Thought too soon.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "This place." Katya whispered. "It's so different." 

            Yami looked at her, but privately agreed. When Yugi had been in the hospital, it had definitely been cleaner and seemingly better staffed than this. He approached a woman who looked like a nurse and with difficulty, asked her for Isis Ishtar. 

            The woman blinked. "You foreigner? Speak English?" 

            Yami grimaced and struggled to remember what Yugi had told him of that language. 

            "I do!" Katya said brightly. Yami sighed mentally with relief. 

            "You look for Isis Ishtar." The woman said. Katya nodded. 

            "Why?" 

            Katya blinked. "So we could visit her?" 

            "But she no here. Her brother came and got her. He say that it be better for her at home." The woman said. 

            "Oh, well, thank you." Katya turned to Yami and switched to Japanese. "She isn't here. Her brother came and got her." 

            "What?!" Yami grabbed her arm. "You're kidding!" 

            "No." Katya said, sounding confused. "What's wrong with her brother getting her?" 

            "The problem is that her brother is somewhat of a raving lunatic." Yami stated stiffly, walking quickly towards the exit. Katya blinked. 

            "Yeah, I guess that could be a problem." She acquiesced, chasing after him. "But where are we going?" 

            "To find Shadi." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Mokuba stumbled again. Rebecca didn't make a noise as he lost his grip and she went flying across the desert floor. Desperation finally overcame his little boy heart and he burst into tears as he shook his friend. The girl didn't respond. Mokuba looked up and gasped softly. Before him stood an image of a man who looked a little like Yugi's Dark Magician. But his clothes were different and he was almost transparent. The man blinked, and then said something in an old language. Mokuba wiped away his tears and stood on shaky legs. For a moment, they just stared at one another, then the man's eyes traveled to Rebecca. He reached out a hand and touched Mokuba's forehead, speaking gently. Mokuba closed his eyes and just listened to the man's cool, soft voice. 

            The man with drew his hand and seemed to step away. 

            "Wait." Mokuba cried, but the man's figure wavered and the disappeared. Mokuba sank to his knees, head bowed. After a few moments, he looked up and smiled. He could see the Nile! 

            Suddenly, he felt stronger. Hefting Rebecca up, he set off towards it. 

            "We're almost there, Becca." He whispered. "Almost there." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "Mahado! Mahado!" 

            The priest's eyes snapped open. Before him was the prince, concern in his violet eyes. "Are you all right?" the young man asked. 

            "Yes, my prince. Why?" 

            "Seth and I have been calling you for several minutes. You weren't responding. Are you sure you are fine?" 

            Mahado blinked. He remembered the hunt; they had done well today. The men had made a campfire and sat around to celebrate when he had sat near the prince and felt weariness over take him. 

            "Yes." He finally said. "I…I was just in the midst of an odd dream. That is all." The priest stood. A dream that was sure to have meant something. He briefly wondered who the two children had been and felt sorry that he could not have helped them. He shook his head, walking away from the prince. It was rude, he knew, but he couldn't think straight. He felt so odd, like something that was supposed to happen, but now it couldn't…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "So, where are we supposed to go?" Katya asked, trying to keep up with Yami. 

            "Outside the city." 

            "Outside the city where?" Katya demanded. "Do you know how big Luxor is?" 

            Yami stopped short. 

            "I didn't think of that." He admitted. 'I'm losing my head; acting too rashly. Strange…I suppose it was always Yugi who encouraged caution and thinking about things. The girl is right.' He frowned. 

            "Well, he's meeting some weirdo priest dude, right?" Katya asked. "If you were a priest, where would you meet a, er, whatever Shadi is." 

            Yami was quiet. "I suppose they would meet in the Valley of Queens. It is often secluded; or was in my time." 

            "Great!" Katya smiled happily. "Let's go then!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tea walked down the hallway of the palace, feeling useless and bored. Mai and Tara followed and Tea could tell from Mai's expression that she felt the same way. Biting her tongue, Tea looked away as they entered the gardens. There was a silence as the three sat, then Tara looked up, biting her lip. 

            "I'm worried." She said. "Has anyone heard anything of Katya?" 

            "No." Tea had been thinking the same thing. "She could be anywhere." 

            The realization of that hit them all at the same time; anywhere could mean anything. She could be a slave, priestess, noblewoman, farmer's daughter or wife, maybe even a tavern woman. They exchanged glances. 

            "Wasn't gray an odd eye color?" Tara asked hopefully. 

            "I think so." Tea answered slowly. 

            "We could ask somebody…" Mai trailed off and the three exchanged glances. Tara's mouth twitched and Tea started to smile. All three broke into laughter, but it was almost hysterical. 

            "Oh god." Tea turned away from the others, her laughter dissolving into tears. "I think I'm going nuts. Sometimes I actually think for a few minutes that I am really Tefnut." 

            "Well, this isn't going to help any." Mai said in a decided tone, standing. The other did as well. "There's got to be a way for us to get out of this palace." 

            "We could ask Serenity to help." Tara suggested. 

            "No, only as a last resort." Tea said. "I don't want her to get into trouble if….well, if she's found out or anything." 

            "Right." Mai sighed. "Let's start." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Mokuba was seriously on his last legs now. He made it halfway to the river bank, only thinking of getting Rebecca to some water. But he couldn't make it and pitched forward. He tried to stand, but he couldn't. He was too tired, almost too tired to feel his limbs pain, or the heavy feeling in his chest or the thickness of his mouth. Rebecca laid by him quietly, not moving. 

            He dragged himself over to her; night was falling and it was getting cold. 

            "Becca?" his voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. "Becca, I'm sorry…"

            She didn't move. Mokuba wasn't even sure she was breathing. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" 

            He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Please, don't die…" He begged. Mokuba's eyelids closed and he gave in to the promise of sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            The woman was still and quiet, only the movement of her chest betrayed the fact that she lived. A young man knelt next to her thin cot, his blonde hair falling forward over his shoulders. Carefully, he uncorked a small bottle and held it up to the woman's lips, forcing her to drink it. 

            "So you found her, I see." 

            Malik did not look up to Bakura, who stood in the doorway of the small and dark room. "Qenamun knew where she was. She was poisoned. He gave me the anti-dote." 

            "Hm." Bakura's eyes went to Isis. "She does not have her Item." 

            "I am aware." Malik's voice was tight. "If you do not mind, I would rather be alone with her." 

            BAkura smirked. "As you wish." He said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. He allowed the worn blanket that served as a make shift door to fall back into place. Malik touched his sister's face. 

            "Isis? Isis, are you there?" his voice changed, becoming lighter, more child-like, but almost frightened. "Isis?" 

            The woman shifted, her eyelids flickering. Malik sighed and sat down, making himself comfortable. 

            It looked like he would be here all night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Shadi was pacing the river bank. No one had ever shown up and the man was wondering if it had been a hoax; a ruse to get him to leave. Good thing he had sent Yami and Katya away…

            Shadi's body stiffened as he remembered all the soulless bodies that were still in the back room. What if…?

            Setting his jaw, Shadi started to walk quickly, when he stumbled over a pile of clothes. Looking down, he saw hair and the bodies of two children. Both were badly sunburned, dirty and drawn. 

            Shadi knelt down and tried to disentangle the girl from the boy's arms. He moaned and just held on tighter. 

            "No…" he muttered. "She stays with me…I promised…" 

            "Shadi!" 

            The man looked up to see Yugi and Katya running up. 

            "Isis is gone." Yami snapped, not waiting for any greetings. "It sounds as if Malik took her." 

            \\ Oh wonderful.\\ Scales commented sarcastically. 

            //Shadi, what will we do?// Ankh asked. //I don't know if the Ankh will still respond to me.//

            /\Come out and try anyway. We must do something for these children./\ Shadi said. 

            Yami knelt down. "Mokuba. Rebecca." He murmured, brushing the boy's bangs away from his heated face. 

            The Ankh glowed and the healer appeared, looking at the children almost sorrowfully. He knelt down opposite Yami. 

            "We'll need water; just enough to cool them off for now." He said softly. 

            "Right." Katya said, then looked at Shadi. He nodded and the two head down the bank towards the river. Ankh set his teeth and tried to call upon his Item. 

            It was difficult, but if he followed a small mental thread, he could connect. The Ankh began to glow, and the children's sunburns faded. He could not do anything about their dehydration, but he could ease aching muscles and cool the burns. 

            "Here!" Katya had taken her loose vest and soaked it. Shadi had done the same with his turban, causing his shoulder length hair to fall about his face. Yami picked up Rebecca, while Shadi picked up Mokuba. 

            "Did the priest come?" 

            "No." Shadi answered. 

            Yami's mouth tightened. He said nothing, but both he and Shadi feared what they might find back at home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Yugi twisted and turned, trying to sleep, but it eluded him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. What it was, he couldn't tell. Finally, the boy sat up and sighed. This was getting him no where. 

            Standing, he walked over to a balcony and looked down at the garden. He felt terribly lonely. He had never realized how much security he had placed in feeling Yami's presence at all times. Now that the spirit was gone, Yugi felt empty, like a part of him was missing. Sighing, he leaned his arms on the thick stone rail. 'I wish I knew how to go back.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She was trapped and there was no way out. Suspended in mid-air, Isis could not even move her limbs the slightest bit. It was almost as if she were encased in side a block of ice, put on display as if she were one of the priceless artifacts that she cared for at her museum. 

            Struggling to her open her eyes, she wished instantly she hadn't. She was in encased in a crystal and in a room that was nothing but darkness. At least at first. 

            A small pinpoint of light had appeared once her eyes had opened and steadily grew big enough to show her a vision. 

            All she saw was a figure, clothed in black. Before it, was her brother. He was in an odd position, almost dangling in mid-air like a discarded puppet. His eyes were closed and he was perfectly still. Isis tried to cry out, tried to move towards him, but she was trapped completely. 

            Then the vision shifted and it was Shadi who hung limply in the air. His turban was off and his black hair hid his face from her. Dark red liquid dripped and pooled underneath his feet as the figure began to laugh. Isis struggled even more than before and this time, her voice rang out in a pleading cry. But it did no good; all she could do was watch. Her eyes would not close now, even if she tried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            There was a moan and Malik jumped slightly in his sleep. He looked at his sister and took her hand. It was icy cold. He clenched his jaw and leaned over the woman as Isis turned and twisted. 

            "What is wrong now?" Bakura's voice said. Malik looked behind him. 

            "What are you doing here?" 

            "She keeps crying out like that." The thief snapped. "I'm trying to sleep." 

            Malik felt anger build up. "Go away." He hissed. "Just go away." 

            Bakura glared at him, then shrugged. "Fine." He obviously didn't want a fight this late. 

            Malik turned back to his sister. "Isis, Isis can you hear me?" 

            A low moan was his only answer. Malik squeezed her hand and sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Shadi laid Mokuba on the bed next to Rebecca, as Ankh got some water. 

            "Katya can help me here, Shadi." The healer said softly. The man nodded and left the room, heading for the back room where they had kept the bodies. Yami was on his heels. 

            Shadi stopped at the entrance, gripping the door way. Yami looked around him and swore softly. 

            The bodies were gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

**No language or character notes this time. I'm just too tired for it…**

**As for going over my two-week limit, I apologize. School turned out being almost more than I could handle and I needed a break. As it is, I need to attend a brief summer school. **

**Also, I contracted the flu and had to go the hospital (again). I'm feeling better now, but still kinda wiped. **

**But I will still respond to each of your reviews; they are what keep me going. **

**Indigo - *blush* I'm so glad! ^__^ Next chapter, I am going to try to have AE Scales in it, but I'm not sure if I can promise…he's confusing me right now. Bleh. Ankh is so much easier to work with sometimes. **

**Dragon Spirits – lol! I hear ya girl. That's why I usually have six or seven. ^__~  j/k. Thank you! **

**Dr. Vorlon – Yep! This series will never end. Lol, just kidding. I just reviewed your story; gomen for taking so long!**

**Black Mistress – E-mail me! I'll help you with that writer's block! (addy on profile page). Ahh, so I can just cuddle up to Duke and he'll get like that huh? *evil grin* **

**Serena – lol! 'Tis a common ailment among us authors, I fear! Whew, sorry, been spending way too much time in LotR RPGs…yes, fluff will come for those two. I promise. **

**Fire Pendant – Thank you! A beta reader is something of an editor I believe, but maybe more involved in the shaping of ideas. At least, that's the type of Beta I am to my bro. *shrugs***

**DDW – Oh, that is such a GREAT idea…only I didn't think of it. No, the reason the Items are not working is because Qenamun can overrule their power because he is their Maker. Oh boy…a lot of places. Here's a list of books that are very helpful: **

**Info/Facts/History/Etc: **

**"The Pharaohs of Ancient ****Egypt****" – Elizabeth Payne**

**"Pyramid" – David Macaulay**

**"Mummies Made in ****Egypt****" – Aliki**

**"Growing Up In Ancient ****Egypt****" – Rosalie David **

**"Pharaohs and Pyramids" – Tony Allen (Very useful about Egyptian life)**

**"Ancient ****Egypt****" – Robert Nicholson and Claire Watts (Even has some recipes)**

**"Ancient ****Egypt****" – George Hart (One of the Eyewitness Books, so has great photos)**

**"Archaeology" – Barbara Cork and Struan Reid **

**"Egyptian Myths" – George Hart **

**Those all helped with basic info and such, but the books that really helped me out were the historical fiction ones. These are great and I suggest that everyone read them: **

**"The Golden Goblet" – Eloise Jarvis Mcgraw (This gives a very good look at a common Egyptian boy and is one of the first chapter books I read)**

**"Mara, Daughter of the ****Nile****" – Eloise Jarvis McGraw (Another excellent story, this time about a slave girl turned secret agent.) **

**The Lord Meren series – Lynda S. Robinson. (Possibly the best mystery series I have ever read. Robinson really catches Ancient ****Egypt**** well and her books made me think about doing a story like this.) **

**There is another, which I think is called "On the Wings of the ****Nile****", but I am not sure. If you really want to know, I could probably look it up, but I would only recommend it if you are over sixteen, since it was definitely an adult book. **

**Lynx wings - *hugs* You just made my day! I'm so glad you like them! They didn't make in this chapter, but I promise you that they are in the next. **

**ShadowDragon – Thank you. ^__^ **

**K*Fox – I know! He's such a cutie! *glomps Mokuba*  Oh, gee thanx! I'm going to try, but there are some real stellar writers entering it. X__X Makes me feel a little nervous…**

**Anime*Angel*Fox – Okay, will do. Lol, you are weird (there you go ^__~) Don't worry, ****Isis**** is not going to die, I am not going to be horrible to Mahahdo (though I have become exceptionally fond of him) and yes! Rebecca/Mokuba fluff shippers unite! ^__^ Don't mind the crazy girl yelling…**

**Okay, see you all next time folks! **


	9. And things just get more confusing

**Oooh boy…summer school is hard. So is life right now. Sorry about the lack of updates everyone; I just seem to be wallowing in work lately. Plus, I lost my plot line, so I can't remember what supposed to happen next. O.o My muses aren't being very helpful…so I can't say when the next chappy will be out…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Seto was in the private rooms of Aknadean. The elderly priest was seated across from him, apparently still weak from accepting the Eye. Seto gripped the Rod, feeling it's cool slenderness. In his hands was a lot of power. Although Seto placed a lot of value in power, this just didn't feel right. The Rod may have belonged to his ancestor. It did not belong to him. 

            "You are troubled." 

            Seto nearly jumped at the priest's voice and cursed himself silently for not paying attention. Aknadean smiled wryly. 

            "Power has its uses, Seth. That's why I called you here." The old man paused. "You know that one day, I will pass to the Underworld and you will be the new high-priest of AmunRa." 

            "Yes." Seto said. 

            "That position is a heavy one. You will be one of the most powerful men in Egypt; in the world. You will only be rivaled in power by the Pharaoh." Aknadean, with difficulty leaned forward. "Sit boy, it hurts my neck to look up at you." 

            Seto found a stool and sat obediently. 

            "There we are." Aknadean smiled, but it was a weary one. "Be cautious. Too many times have my predecessors valued their own wealth and power above Egypt. In that vein, we as an order of priest have too often been at odds with the royal family. That is something that should not be; we are priests of Amun and Pharaoh is his Son." He paused. "Seth, I look on you as a son. You are bright and if you are careful, you will go far. But let me caution you; do not seek to rival the Pharaoh when you come to power. Only grief will come of it." 

            Seto nodded, but inwardly he felt confused. These words were for Seth; a young priest. Not for Seto Kaiba, head of the most powerful company in the world. 

            "You can go now, son." Aknadean said. "I see you have made friends with the crowned prince. Cultivate that; it may be of use to you someday." 

            Seto could only nod as he left. Tristan and Joey stood as he came outside. 

            "So." Joey said after a few moments. "How'd it go?" 

            "You really expect me to tell you, Wheeler?" Seto growled. "Mind your own business." 

            Joey narrowed his eyes, but a well-placed nudge from Tristan kept him quiet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            Katya followed Ankh's instructions, but it was pretty late by the time they stopped. The teenager was exhausted. More than that she missed her friends. And she missed Tristan. Sitting on the floor in the front room, she looked at the necklace he had given her. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

            'Tristan where are you and the others? I hope you're okay.' 

            In a dimension and time apart from hers, a young man with green eyes looked worriedly at the clear blue sky and thought about her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Serenity was kept very busy; being a lower maid to the Princess Tefnut had been harder than she first thought. Usually Serenity was too tired to worry about much, but when Tea had confided her worry about Katya's whereabouts, Serenity found herself seldom thinking about anything else. 

            She had finally decided that she needed Seto's help. But he had not visited this part of the palace for days and she was getting desperate; not too mention lonely. 

            "Mutemwia!" 

            Serenity turned to see one of the younger maids running up. "One of those charioteers asked to see you. I said I would come and get you; but you must hurry. If Senmut finds our you skipped your duties-" 

            Serenity didn't let her finish, but pushed the pot of water she had been holding into the younger girl's hands and ran as fast as she could in the direction the girl had pointed. 

            "Joey?" she said hopefully as the charioteer stood and turned. "Oh…Tristan." 

            The boy made a funny face. "You don't have to sound so disappointed." 

            Serenity had the grace to blush. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant. Sorry." 

            Tristan shrugged. "It doesn't matter." 

            There was a pause. 

            "Erm, Tristan, I don't want to be rude, but I don't have a lot of time and-" 

            "Right, sorry. Look, have you seen or heard of Katya lately?" his green eyes looked into Serenity's. They were filled with worry. Serenity shook her head. 

            "No. Sorry." She said. "Tea asked me about that a few days ago." 

            Tristan sighed with frustration. "Well, thanks. Oh, by the way. Seto's here today. Maybe you'll run into him." 

            Serenity's face brightened. "Really? Thanks, Tristan!" 

            He gave a weak smile in return. "Welcome." 

            Serenity placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry; she'll be fine. I'm sure!" 

            Tristan nodded as Serenity slipped back inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "My sister." 

            "Hm?" Qenamun turned to see Malik striding towards him. 

            "My sister. She continues to be in a fever. You told me that was the anti-dote. Did you give me more poison instead?" the boy snapped. 

            "Patience, Ishtar. Your sister should wake soon. Perhaps she has been given a higher dose than I first thought." 

            Malik glared at him. "If you are lying…" 

            "You will kill me?" Qenamun asked. Malik narrowed his eyes. 

            "Perhaps." 

            "Come back in a little while. I will have some more of the anti-dote then." The priest promised. Malik turned on his heel and strode out. Qenamun smiled to himself. Things were falling into place nicely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Rei shook her head as a little cousin splashed water in her face. The boy giggled and Rei couldn't help but smile at him. She was never very good with children, but this little boy, Khonsu, had caught her attention. They had made fast friends and he helped some of the loneliness wear away. 

            "Bener?" 

            She turned to see Ryou. "Hello, Bakura." 

            "Hello!" Khonsu echoed. 

            "Khonsu, why don't you go see if cook will give you some dates, all right?" Bener quickly urged. Khonsu's eyes lit up at the thought of something sweet and he set off at a run. 

            "Come on, we can talk privately in the warehouse over here." Rei motioned for Ryou to follow her. 

            A few minutes later, they were both seated on the floor of the warehouse. 

            "How are you holding up?" Ryou asked. 

            "All right, I suppose." She said. "It's actually kind of nice here; life has a rhythm to it." 

            "I know what you mean." Ryou agreed. He looked at Rei. They were sitting side by side and she had leaned her head against his shoulder; he had placed his arm around her loosely. He looked back down at the ground. 

            The night they had danced in the moonlight had been one of the most magical in his life. He and Rei had become fast, close friends. But they had never been anything more. 

            He felt truly comfortable with her, but it was more than that. Ryou thought - no he was sure he was falling in love. More in love than the rush of feelings he had had when he first met her. He could tell this was deeper. 

            But the trouble with Rei was that it was so difficult to tell what she felt. It made him nervous. 

            "You're quiet today." She said with a quiet humor that stirred him from his thoughts. 

            "Sor-" he began, but she put a finger up to his lips. 

            "What have I said about apologizing all the time?" she said, a teasing light in her gold-flecked eyes. Ryou swallowed and suddenly blushed. If he leaned down just a little bit….

            Rei must have noticed as well, because her smile faded and she quickly snatched her hand from his mouth and looked away. "Sorry." 

            "Now who's apologizing?" he asked. Rei looked up at him in confusion. He had never teased her before. 

            On his part, Ryou was really wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He wanted too; and this was a good place to do it. They were alone, it was un-likely anybody would come into the abandoned warehouse…but there was still the thought that maybe she wouldn't respond. And that scared him a little. 

            Rei felt a blush creep up. Ryou was staring at her with an intensity he never had shown. He had his arm around her shoulders still and they were very close; she just hadn't thought about it till now. 

            "Ryou…?" she whispered. He didn't answer but brought his head down and touched her lips with his. Rei straightened in shock, but then slowly relaxed. 

            It wasn't a very long kiss; and quite an amateur one at that. But it still left her feeling weak at the knees. They pulled apart and Ryou's eyes widened as he hastily pulled away from her and looked at the ground. 

            "I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know what came over me, I just-" 

            "Ryou." She came forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry." 

            "You're not mad at me?" 

            "A little surprised but not mad. I just…" Rei sat down next to him again. "I didn't expect you to do something like that-" 

            "I love you." Ryou said. 

            "Huh?" Rei looked at him. 

            "I love you. That's why I did it." Ryou looked at her. "That's why I'm so scared of you being taken away from me, Rei." 

            "How long?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground. Ryou swallowed. 

            "Since the moment I met you." He whispered. There was a pause, then Rei got up and walked to the entrance. She paused. 

            "Ryou, I…" she trailed off and turned to look at him. "I don't know what to say." 

            Ryou felt his heart shatter. "I understand…" 

            "No, you don't." Rei walked back over to him. "Ryou, you are the best person I ever met and I am so honored to have captured your heart but…I'm not ready." 

            Ryou looked at her. "I don't understand now." 

            Rei looked down then back up at him with tears in her eyes. "I've…my past…I'm just not ready to give my heart away." 

            Ryou swallowed and looked down. Rei cupped his cheek. "Just wait a little longer, okay?" she whispered. He looked at her with hope stirring in his eyes. 

            "I can't promise anything, but you're the only person I can think of right now who I'd be willing to trust my self with." She continued. Hesitantly, she kissed his cheek and then left. Ryou sat in the darkness a little longer, feeling somewhat that he had won a bittersweet victory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "What are we going to do?" Yami asked. 

            "I don't know." Shadi admitted. The two were seated at Shadi's table. The guardian felt as if everything was unraveling. "I don't know what to do." 

            Yami was quiet, though inwardly he was fuming. They both should have known better than to leave the bodies alone. Isis was something that they probably could have foreseen if they had bothered to stop and think. The former Pharaoh was angry, very frustrated and had pretty much been beating himself up mentally the whole evening. 

            "I think that they will be all right." 

            Yami and Shadi looked up to where Ankh had appeared in the door way. He smiled. 

            "The children. I think they'll be all right." 

            A look of relief passed over Yami's face and Shadi's relaxed a fraction. 

            "Good. Thank you, Ankh." 

            "You're welcome, Shadi." 

            Katya appeared in the doorway looking exhausted. "Is there a place I can sleep?" she asked tiredly. 

            "Yes." Shadi stood to show her the way. Ankh watched them exit, then came and sat opposite Yami. 

            "We are in trouble, aren't we?" He asked. Yami stared at him, then looked away. 

            "I don't know." He admitted. Ankh was quiet. 

            "I don't really know anything." Yami sounded upset. Ankh knew that the spirit was having a hard time with losing control. With feeling helpless. They all felt that way, even Scales (though it was doubtful if he would admit it). 

            "We'll be okay." Ankh finally said firmly. Yami gave him a weak smile. 

            "Your optimism…it reminds me of Yugi." A brief flash of pain went through Yami's eyes. He had grown so very attached to his aibou; without Yugi's presence, Yami almost felt lost. "Thank you." 

            Ankh nodded, smiling in a friendly way, as Yami got up and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Ankh sighed and leaned on his hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Useless." Bakura snarled, lifting Seto's limp hand and dropping it. Malik said nothing, his pale violet eyes scanning the bodies. 

            "There's some missing." He said softly. "Didn't you say that there were fourteen of you?" 

            Bakura was silent. "Yes. I have Ryou's body and the Pharaoh is using the brat's-" he paused. "One is missing." 

            Malik nodded. "So. Is Qenamun keeping this extra body away from us? Or did something go wrong?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

            "Katya?" 

            The girl looked up as Shadi knelt next to her. "I know it is late and I apologize for waking you." The Egyptian man said. "But I need to know what happened." 

            Katya blinked her grey eyes. "What happened when?" 

            "After that power burst in the temple." 

            "Oh." Katya looked down. "It was the weirdest thing…" 

            "Did you go to a place; a dark place? Perhaps with monsters?" Shadi asked. Katya looked at him as if he were crazy. 

            "No! I just…kept hopping through time." 

            Now Shadi looked confused. "Hopping through time?" he asked. Katya nodded, her black curls bouncing with the movement. 

            "Yeah. Like, have you ever seen those time-travel movies? Sometimes they, like, go to a bunch of different places in a few minutes. That's what it felt like." 

            Shadi blinked, more confused then ever now. Katya sighed. 

            "I don't know exactly what happened. I would wake up in one place…let's say, Medieval England. I'd black out and end up in another place; like pre-Cold War America." 

            "Ah." Shadi mentally sighed. He had never heard of this sort of thing; time travel? A type of fear crept up inside of him. The Shadow Realm he could handle; this was something else entirely. 

            "Thank you." He finally said, standing. "Once again, I apologize for disturbing you." 

            "No problem." Katya answered quietly, watching him leave the room. Shadi gave her a somewhat hesitant smile, then left. Climbing up the outdoor stairs, he seated himself on the roof. His thoughts were whirling around in his head, but they came to a point where he stopped wondering what he could do and started to worry about Isis. In all of this confusion, he had to go out and find her. If indeed he could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Rei was in her room, preparing for another dinner party. She felt nervous at the prospect of meeting Ryou again. Things wouldn't be the same, she realized with a sinking feeling. Putting down a bronze mirror, she thought for a moment. 

            'Okay, Ryou's admitted that he loves me. He's a wonderful person; you like him. But do I love him? Could I…?' 

            'You're just being a coward…' an inner voice whispered. Rei blinked.

            'What?'

            'You're being a coward.' The voice repeated. 'You are scared of trusting yourself entirely with another person and so you push him away and refuse to acknowledge your own feelings.' 

            'Don't be ridiculous. I decided a long time ago I wanted to stay single.' Rei snapped back at the voice. 'I don't…I don't…I don't want to end up with a broken heart…' 

            A tear rolled down her cheek and she angrily brushed it away. The voice was right; she was a coward, but she couldn't help it! Being in love meant pain. Rei hated pain; she hated confusion. She liked everything to be in a neat little package that she could analyze and not get emotionally attached too. 

            'It's not all pain…' the voice whispered. 'But how will you know if you don't give it a chance?'

            Rei was quiet. "I don't know." She said aloud. "I just don't know anymore." She leaned her head into her hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Here." Qenamun handed Malik another vial. "Give this to your sister. And then meet me in the secret room. We can finally put that Rod of yours to a good use."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Once again, no notes. I'm too tired and have a lot more stuff to do. Can't wait to read your reviews! ^__^**

**Zelda – Thank you very much! Erm…it will be revealed. I was originally was going to have Katya be another maid, but it got too complicated so I came up with a reason for her to stay. **

**DDW – Is it okay if I still call you that? Anywayz, sorry about that. I try to make it as clear as I can. *sweatdrop* **

**Indigo – lol, I know how that is. I hope you like this one. **

**Serena – lol! Well, the poor girl deserves sympathy, that's for sure. I can't wait for that new chapter!**

**Dr. Vorlon – I will read your new chapters soon! And review! I promise. Gomen means sorry. ^_^**

**Black Mistress - *smacks head* I will e-mail you! I promise! And review your new chapter…O.o…**

**Dragon Spirits – lol. So you have a broom stick now? Nifty. I'll e-mail you soon; promise. **

**FirePendant – Sorry! I'm trying hard not to make this all confusing. O.o I don't seem to be succeeding. Lol, thank you! Shadi is cool; but a little freaky sometimes. I just read some of the first edition magna with him in it and he is a little…crazy…in a way…never mind. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Coco**** strawberry – Thank you very much! Wow, I never thought Ryou and Rei would be a popular couple…^__^ **

**Cassie - *sweatdrop* Eh, sorry about that. Thank you very much for the compliments! **


	10. Slight Interlude

**Jaid: *comes in cautiously* Okay, before you all start the yelling and throwing of dangerous items, I must say that I am very, very sorry. Life threw me for a loop and it was hard to do anything for a while. But you'll all be glad to know that I figured out a great ending for this story; with the possibility of it turning out to be a small series. And Chapter 11 and 12 are in the works so I will be updating sooner. **

**Anyway, thanks for the continued support, especially to Dr. Vorlon who took the time to e-mail me during my long absence and ask what the heck was going on (although the doctor was very polite about it. ^__^) **

**Without further ado: Chapter 10.**

************************************

            "Bakura?" 

            The boy blinked and looked at his older brother, Wadjet. The taller young man put a hand on his shoulder. 

            "Are you all right?" the man asked. 

            "Yes, fine." Ryou answered distractedly. In reality he wasn't, but he couldn't say that kind of thing to Wadjet. Standing, the boy walked to where he could see the female side of the room. Rei was no where to be seen in the crowd of people who were eating and merry-making. Ryou felt his heart sink a little. 

            He knew that things might be a bit awkward since this afternoon, but he had hoped to at least see her. He turned away and walked reluctantly back to his seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mokuba opened his eyes and resisted an urge to groan. His eye lids felt heavy and everything was blurry. He blinked and realized that he was in a room, on a bed. Next to him, Rebecca stirred. Mokuba turned on his side to face her. 

            "Becca?" he whispered. The girl's eyes fluttered and then they opened. She blinked at him. 

            "Mokuba?" 

            "Hi." 

            She stretched, accidentally doffing him in the head. "Where are we?" 

            "I dunno." Mokuba sat up experimentally. "Do you smell something?" 

            "Yeah. Smells good." Becca sat up next to him. "So, do you think we're with the good guys or bad guys?" 

            "I dunno." Mokuba hopped off the bed. Rebecca followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Isis blinked and opened her eyes. She was alone in a room. A dark room. Sitting up cautiously, she tried to locate anything familiar. This was not Shadi's house; nor was it her family's. 

            Isis felt faded and weak, and she decided that the best thing to do was to lie down. Closing her eyes, she remembered her nightmares and shivered. 'Shadi…I wish you were here with me…' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Malik looked rather pleased. The teenagers' bodies were easy to control. Without souls to overcome, they were little better than robots as is. Bakura watched Malik with no expression. He supposed there was some pleasure in what the Egyptian boy was doing, but was the point of controlling people who had no control over themselves anyway? 

            The thief pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against. "What does Qenamun have planned?" 

            "He didn't tell me." Malik admitted, sounding slightly disgruntled. Bakura couldn't help but smirk. 

            "Oh really?" the white-haired man raised an eyebrow. Malik sent him a warning glare. Bakura shrugged it off, and headed for the exit. 

            "Where are you going?" Malik asked. 

            "Out." Was Bakura's brief answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Yugi started awake. He wasn't sure why, and looked around the room with a bleary mind. There was a noise; something being knocked over and the boy sat up. 

            "Who's there?" 

            There was no answer. Yugi felt scared all of a sudden. Ankhkare's earlier warnings echoed in his head and the boy bit his cheek. Standing up cautiously, Yugi walked a few paces into the darkness. 

            "Meow…" 

            Yugi jumped and whirled around. A cat stared up at him, its eyes glowing a strange gold color in the darkness. Yugi relaxed and smiled, crouching down to hold a hand out to it. The cat trotted up, sniffed his hand, then purred. Yugi picked the animal up. 

            "You startled me." He admitted. "I thought you might be dangerous; but that was silly, wasn't it?" 

            The cat mewled in agreement, rubbing her head against his shoulder. Yugi smiled again and turned. 

            Only to be hit in the head hard enough to see stars. Stumbling back, he fell. The cat hissed and jumped from his arms. 

            Another blow caught Yugi on the other side of the head. Completely disoriented, the boy crawled backwards before falling limp. He couldn't seem to make his body obey any signals. The third blow sent him crashing into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mokuba and Rebecca peered around the door way cautiously. "Katya!" Mokuba cried. 

            The black-haired girl turned, blinking her gray eyes. "You both are awake." 

            Mokuba ran up to her, relieved at finding a familiar face. "Do you know where my big brother is?" 

            Katya bit her lip. "No, I'm sorry, Mokuba." She looked at the two of them. "But what were the two of you doing in Luxor? Don't tell me you walked all the way from the excavation site?" 

            Both nodded. Katya shook her head. 

            "That was a little dangerous, don't you think?" 

            "We had too!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Grandpa and Mr. Bakura were acting weird." 

            "How do you mean?" Katya asked. 

            "They didn't seem to notice that Big brother and the others were gone." Mokuba explained. "They just seemed to care about their dig." 

            "I don't know about Mr. Bakura, but I know Grandpapa would at least be worried about Yugi." Rebecca said, her eyes suddenly filling up with tears. 

            Katya hugged the blonde girl. "Don't worry; we're going to solve this." She pulled away. "Now, are you both hungry?" 

            "Yes!" was the immediate reply.

*****************************

Shadi and Yami had been going through the town of Luxor, looking for any sort of hint to Isis' whereabouts. Shadi knew many of the shopkeepers and older men; but information had been scarce. 

As Shadi exited a coffee shop, Yami straightened away from the wall. "Any luck?" he asked. 

"No." Shadi said. "And no offense, but I do not think your presence is helping." 

Yami gave a bleak smile. "No, I suppose not." 

Shadi shot him a look. That was an admission of weakness he'd never expected to hear. The spirit wasn't looking at him, however, but at the teeming masses of people. "Seems almost impossible, doesn't it?" 

"Hm." Shadi nodded. "But somewhere, somebody saw her." 

"Yes, I-" Yami suddenly broke off, with a groan of pain. Shadi looked at him. Yami was holding his head and staggering.

Quickly putting his arm around Yami's shoulders and moving him to a less crowded place, Shadi asked, "What is it?" 

"I don't know, just…" Yami winced again, leaning against the wall of an alleyway and sinking down to the ground. "It's Yugi…I can barely sense him, then he's gone again…" 

Yami clenched his teeth as the pain in his head exploded even more, making him see stars. Suddenly, he went limp. Shadi knelt in front of him and touched his shoulder. 

"Yami!" he hissed. "Yami?" 

The pharaoh was still and silent. It seemed as if his form diminished and his face became softer, almost younger. Confused, Shadi drew back. 

Large violet eyes blinked open. "Shadi…?" a softer, younger voice asked. "Where am I?" 

Shadi swallowed. "You are in Luxor, Egypt, Yugi." He said softly. "Welcome back." 

******************************

Qenamun's eyes shot open, jolting him from the trance he had been in. He'd lost something; something important. It had been enough to shock him from the magical spell he had been casting, leaving him feeling sick and disoriented. Mind magic was a powerful tool, but if done wrong could hurt the user more. 

The former priest shakily got to his feet. He would rest and then try to divine just what had gone wrong…

*******************************

Bakura walked along the Nile river, watching the few boats along its surface. He marveled at how little it had changed. The mid-morning sun was just as warm as it had been in the past and the Nile sparkled and shone; the greenery of its banks belying the lack of life that surrounded it. 

Sitting down, the tomb robber mused. He wasn't sure what had caused this feeling of restlessness, but he was tired of waiting. Bakura wanted the Millennium Items now. 

'But why?' an annoying part of his subconscious asked. Bakura quickly squashed it; power. That was the only reason. Power was the only thing he sought now; everything else didn't matter. 

With out reason, Rei's blank face and eyes appeared in his mind and then quickly became Bener's. Clenching a fist, the thief shoved them both from his mind. He had not thought of the noblewoman for over a millennia; not until Ryou's chance meeting with Rei had he begun to remember what she had made him feel. 

'So what does it matter?' he thought. 'She's gone.'  

'Forever…' 

********************************

Katya sat in the courtyard of Shadi's home, watching as Mokuba and Rebecca chased each other around in some game. They seemed to have recovered quite nicely. Katya was glad that they had a few moments peace. 

As for her, she was confused, tired and depressed. This was just supposed to be a simple trip to Egypt and looked how it had turned out. Blinking back tears that had suddenly sprung up, she looked down. 

The courtyard door opened and Shadi appeared. The kids stopped chasing each other and Katya stood up. "Did you find who you were looking for?" 

"No, not really." Shadi answered, then stepped aside. Katya looked at the short young man behind him, blinked and then said, "Yugi?" 

Yugi gave a slightly wan smile. "Hi." 

Katya ran forward and tackled him in a hug; she was only about as tall as he was. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Yugi looked a little nervous. He probably hadn't expected such an enthusiastic welcome from Katya, but she was so glad just to see somebody she knew once again. 

"Yugi, where's Tristan? You know where he is right?" Katya looked at him pleadingly. Yugi sweatdropped. 

  
"This is going to take a lot of explaining…" he said. 

***********************************

Mai sighed as she twirled a lotus blossom in her hands. Tara sat nearby, wistfully watching wear Duke was talking with some other young men. Mai couldn't help but smile, but she reached over and pinched Tara's leg. The girl gave a slight yelp and glared accusingly at Mai.

"You keep staring at him like that and all those guys are going to know that a slave girl is enamored with a prince." Mai reminded her. Tara stuck her tongue out, then quickly remembered her place. 

Footsteps sounded behind them and they turned as Tea walked up. With a sigh, she sat down heavily. 

"What's wrong with you?" Mai asked. 

"You haven't heard?" Tea said glumly. Both women shook their heads. 

"Yugi…was attacked last night and hit in the head several times; rather violently. He's still not awake." Tea stated, staring at the pool the girls were seated in front of. Mai looked down as well. 

"Somebody's really after the little guy, huh?" 

"No kidding." Tea gave a short bark of laughter. "We might as well be back in our time for all the safety it's afforded him." 

"Buck up, kiddo." Mai said. "He'll pull through. Little Yugi doesn't have as hard a head as Joey, but I think it'd take more to permanently damage him." 

Tea broke out a small smile. "Thanks." She said softly. 

"No problem, hon. As long as it gets you out of whatever slump." Mai said, then stood. "It's too damn hot out here; I'm going inside." 

Tara quickly got up to follow her, giving Tea a wink as she passed. 

******************************************

**Not many notes here; just to let you know that during AE parties, the room was split in half; one side for females, the other for males. Of course, as the night wore on and people got more, er, friendly, the lines got a bit blurred…**

**Also, as cliché as a coffee shop sounds, they do exist in Middle Eastern countries, although I'm sure they are very different from ours. Arabs in particular like their coffee thick and sweet; served in small cups I believe. **

**Reviewer Response: **

**Indigo – I'm glad you liked it! Out of curiosity, what sort of job do you have? **

**Dr. Vorlon - *sheepish grin* Ah…sorry about the long wait? I really do feel bad about it; I'll try and make sure that updates are much, much sooner. **

**Coco strawberry – Okay, you get a hug, girl! ^__^ I am so happy you like the Ryou/Rei paring, even though I'm putting them through the wringer lately (and it just gets worse next chapter). **

**Dragon Spirits – A broomstick? No way, cool! Lol, ^__~. Oh, yes, I would agree with your friend on that point. After the last YGO eppys, I find myself having a massive fangirl crush on both Ryou and Bakura…which is strange cause I don't really get those often…**

**Queen of Games – I was so sad to learn there's only about six books in that series; I wanted it to go on! Good historical fiction set in Ancient ****Egypt**** is hard to find; I'm glad you enjoyed the series! Lord Meren is a cool guy. ^___^**

**Aura Black Chan – Thanks for the compliments and the congratulations! Hope you like this chapter. **


	11. Fear

**Jaid: Hello again!! Sorry I didn't update right away; guess what? Real life intruded. I recently had a rather scary experience at the doctors (I have a phobia of them and hospitals…and for some weird reason I still want to go into nursing…O.o …anyway…) and found out that I am suffering from depression and also that I may have an ulcer. O.o This has caused me to try and keep my stress level down so that the ulcer doesn't become a bleeding one (which would cause me to have to *stay* in a hospital…and yeah…).  Plus, I now have the flu. O.o When it rains, it pours…*sighs***

**But enough about that. Here is chapter 11; I hope you all enjoy!**

***********************************

Isis took a shaky step towards the door; well the blanket that served as a door. The small dark room she had been laid in had provided some amount of rest; and Isis had been feeling pale and weak. Food had been left for her daily, but she had never seen who had brought it. 

Reaching out a slender hand, she was about to draw the dark colored blanket aside when it opened and she was face to face with a tall Egyptian man. Tattoos covered the side of his face and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Isis standing there. 

As for her, she was shocked. "Rishid?" she asked in soft surprise. 

"Mistress Isis." The man replied in a quiet tone. 

"What…how…" Isis suddenly felt tired and slumped forward. Rashid quickly caught her in one arm. In the other, he held a tray of food. Carefully setting the tray down on the floor, he supported the younger woman back to the mat that served as her bed. 

"You should not be up." He said in a vaguely parental tone; a tone that Isis hadn't heard since she was ten years old. 

"What's wrong with me, Rishid?" she asked tiredly. Suddenly, her blue eyes widened and flew to her throat. "My necklace-"

"Is safe." Rishid interrupted, even though he had no idea if that were true. He carefully laid Isis on the mat. "You are still very ill; you need rest." 

"Rishid, I need you to do something for me." Isis whispered. "Shadi, do you remember Shadi?" 

Vague memories of a slender, blue eyed boy flickered in Rishid's mind. "A little." 

"I need to get a message to him…somehow…" Isis' eyes fluttered, then closed, her arm falling down limply. Rishid carefully placed it over her belly, then took a blanket and then set the tray nearby for when she woke. 

Standing, the tall man quietly left. 

***

Rei sat on the dock as some of the young men were preparing a boat. Twisting the stem of a papyrus reed, she stared at the sparkling waters. The calm, peaceful water was the exact opposite of her mind frame. 

Reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears, she glanced over and stiffened slightly, seeing the shock of white hair. 'Ryou…'

Looking down at her sandaled feet, Rei wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top of them. In a way she wanted to speak to him; to share the old connection they had. But there was something else there now; something that Rei wasn't sure she was ready for. 

Gold flecked brown eyes studied the Nile River. Ryou's dark brown eyes hadn't changed; neither had hers. The Nile sparkled in the sun; laughter of adults and shouts of children mixed with the sound of cranes in the air. Rei half closed her eyes, enjoying the moment for a little while. 

A shadow fell over her, blocking her from Egypt's hot sun. Rei stiffened a little, afraid it would be Ryou. But glancing over, she saw at the bare feet were small and delicate. Lifting her eyes, she saw it was Miw, a younger serving maid. 

"Your father calls for you, my lady." She said, keeping her eyes downcast. Rei stood. 

"Where is he?" 

"In the courtyard garden." 

Rei nodded and walked off towards the house. She passed the group of young men on the dock, not missing the silence that fell as she passed. Her cheeks burned, knowing that they were watching her, but she forced away the urge to break into a swift run and continued walking. 

"Your sister, Reia. Isn't she a bit old to still be at home?" one asked after Rei was out of hearing. 

"She is, but Bener is stubborn. She'd stay an old maid if my father allowed it." Reia answered. There was some laughter. 

"She won't be alone long though, I hear." Wadjet commented. Ryou's head snapped up. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Wadjet is right, Bakura. My father has decided it is high time for Bener to have her own household. He's arranging a match since Bener has proved to be un-interested in making her own." Reia said as they began to climb into their skiffs.

"Look how you pale, brother." Wadjet said. "You are not ill?" 

"I…yes, I'm afraid I…I must excuse myself. My apologies." Ryou said, then turned and nearly ran away. 

"It seems that that was a harsh blow." The first young man said quietly. The others agreed. 

***

"I don't suppose hoping that the others hit their heads and come back will be useful." Yugi commented wryly. Katya smiled slightly; Shadi shook his head. 

"No, we cannot depend upon fate for that." He said. "Though to be truthful, I scarcely know what to do; it feels as if I am in a sandstorm with no knowledge of where to go; I am both blind and deaf." 

Yugi rested his chin in his hands. "There's got to be something we can do." He murmured. "Even if it only begins with finding Isis again." 

"Are we going to find my Big Brother?" Mokuba asked softly. Katya looked at him and gave him a one-armed hug. 

"Sure we are, kiddo." She said. "You just watch." 

Mokuba leaned his head against her shoulder. Shadi stood. "I should continue with my search then. I will try to be back by twilight." The man hesitated. "I suppose I do not have to tell you to be careful." 

"Don't worry." Yugi said. "We'll stay right here." 

***

"Master?" 

Malik looked up as Rishid entered the room. "What?" 

"Mistress Isis woke up." 

Malik's violet eyes widened slightly, then he relaxed. "So he told the truth." The Egyptian boy murmured. 

"Master?" 

Malik looked back up at Rishid. "Never mind. Keep giving her the anti-dote; just in case." 

"Yes, master." Rishid bowed his head and left. 

***

"Ankhkare." 

The healer turned to see Seto walking up to him. Tristan and Joey trailed behind; their simple kilts and leather armor a sharp contrast to the linen and gold that Seto was required to wear. Their soldier's plainness also stood out against the marble pillars and painted walls of the palace. 

"Seth, my friend." Ankhkare smiled wearily. "I trust this is not a visit to a simple healer." 

"No, it is not." Seto admitted as they started to move forward. Tristan and Joey trailed behind a little ways. "It is about Yu-…about the crowned prince." 

"Ah, so you have all ready heard of the attack." Ankhkare sighed. "I'm afraid that it is a rather bad concussion. He woke for a few moments but then fell asleep again." 

Something that couldn't quite be identified as fear, but wasn't exactly concern, gripped Seto. "Do you think he'll be permanently damaged?" 

Ankhkare shrugged slender shoulders. "Who can tell? I will tell you that there was little bleeding; and that there is no bruising about the eyes. He responded to his name when he first woke." 

Seto nodded. Those were admittedly good signs. "Thank you." He said. 

"It is no trouble." Ankhkare smiled again. Seto nodded and the group paused at a cross section of hallways. 

"Go in peace, friend." Ankhkare said, putting a hand on Seto's shoulder. 

"You as well." He murmured, then turned left while the healer went right. 

"What'd he say?" Joey asked in a whisper as he and his friend followed Seto towards the front exit of the palace. 

"Now is not the time." Seto murmured. Joey's eyes twitched a little, but Tristan grabbed his elbow. This definitely wasn't the time to get into a fight with Kaiba. Joey gritted his teeth, but stayed silent, if sullen on the way home. 

***

"Father, you wanted me?" Rei said, appearing at the entrance to the courtyard garden.

"Yes, come sit child." Sennefer stated, from where he was seated. 

The garden was a rather small one; it was for the family's private use rather than one that guests would be admitted too when visiting. Like with most Egyptian gardens, it had a pool filled with lily pads and lotus blossoms at the center. Various trees and bushes were spread about, shading the various chairs and couches. The walls around it gave the garden a peaceful, almost isolated feeling in the quiet, late afternoon. 

Rei walked forward, the gold ankle bracelets she had chosen to wear that day jingling against each other slightly. She picked up a stool and brought it so she could sit at her father's feet. Looking up at him, she waited for him to speak. 

"How old are you, Bener?" 

Rei felt a momentary panic before the 'other' in her mind reminded her. "Seventeen summers, father." She stated. 

"Hm. Your mother worries." The man stated. 

"And why is that?" 

"Bener. Your mother was pregnant with you at that age. That is why she worries; she fears that you waste your fertility." 

Rei forced herself not to make a face. "I am sorry to make my mother worry." She said. "But I do not see-"

"How to remedy it?" Sennefer finished. Rei nodded. 

"My child, I am afraid that since you have proven reluctant to choose your own husband, your mother and I must choose for you." 

Rei felt her stomach lurch. "But, I do have a choice." She said before she could stop her self.

"Oh?" Sennefer seemed pleasantly surprised. "And who is the man?" 

"Bakura, Woser's son, father." Rei had a sinking feeling that this conversation was doomed. "He…I mean I…I am fond of him." 

"Fondness does not prepare your future. Bakura is a younger son, Bener." 

"But why should that matter?" Rei asked, having the oddest feeling that these words were not her own. But they came so quickly to her mind that she said them anyway. "I have a dowry, do I not? Father, do not tell me that when I have finally made my choice, you refuse to give it to me?" 

"It is not only that child. I am merely thinking of your future. Bakura is not for you; nor you for him. His family are good friends, yes, but-"  
  


"But why?" Rei demanded. 

"Bakura's mother was not Nofru, Bener." Sennefer's voice was soft, but even. "She was a barbarian." 

Rei shook her head. She had known that Ancient Egyptians were somewhat racist; or perhaps merely thought themselves above other nations, but still…

"That shouldn't matter…" she whispered. 

"You do not know the whole story." Sennefer said. "Nor do you need too. All you need to know is that you are not to see Bakura anymore. I had my doubts about you two spending so much time together." 

Rei nearly choked. She was starting to feel trapped; almost closed in a feeling she was unaccustomed too. "Father, please-"

"No." Sennefer stood. "You meet your future husband tonight. Iry-nufer is a worthy man and high in the courts of the palace." He looked at her. "I am doing this for you." 

Rei shook her head. "No. You are doing it because you want a daughter in the royal courts." She said bitterly. Sennerfer's eyes darkened, but he turned and left the gardens. 

The girl sat on her stool, staring with tear blurred eyes at the pool. 'Is this how the real Bener felt?' she wondered. Had the Egyptian noblewoman railed against the unfairness of it all; angry at her own weakness and at Bakura's blood, even though he couldn't help it? 

A tear slipped down her cheek. Rei didn't even bother to brush it away. She closed her eyes and more tears slid down, leaving wet trails behind. 

Rei stood. Fine, if this was how it was too be, she'd brave the Nile or even the desert if she had too. She didn't care. Walking to the entrance, she nearly ran into one of her father's guards. 

"Lady Bener, I am to escort you to your rooms." He said. The queer, trapped feeling rose up in Rei's throat again. 

"That won't be necessary." She said in a controlled voice. "I know the way." 

The man nodded. "I know. But it is your father's orders. He does not want you to wander off and forget to be on time for dinner." 

The feeling grew stronger, churning up Rei's stomach. "I see." She managed to get out and started to walk down the hallway towards her chambers. It seemed to her, in the day's fading light that the walls became darker and smaller, as if they were a tomb threatening to swallow her up. 

******************************************

**Note about Egyptian weddings: From what I read, matches were usually an agreement between the man and woman. However, many girls married at around 12 to a man more than ten years older, so I assume that in many cases, a girl most likely let her parents choose a suitable husband. *shrugs***

**Also, in ancient ****Egypt****, while a man could take a foreign wife or concubine, it was not done often. A woman marrying anyone with foreign blood was nearly unheard of. **

**Oh and for those who don't know, Rishid is the Japanese name for Odion, I believe.**

**Indigo: Ah, I see. My mother wanted me to get a job as a camp counselor; I wasn't too thrilled, lol. Wah! I wish I could be in ****Japan****! You'll have to let me know how ****Kyoto**** is, whenever you get around to going there. ^__^ Ooh, and to let you know, I have this odd idea for a Pegasus/Isis story…if I ever get around to writing it that is. O.o**

**SSSRoaB: *blushes* Thank you very much. Qenamun is not related to Pegasus; I was originally going to have Pegasus in the story, but changed my mind last minute. He still may show up; we'll see. ^__^**

**Dr. Vorlon: *grins* Do I hear a trace of sarcasm? Lol, no matter. Yes, I certainly hope this story is finished by that time!**

**Black Mistress: Oooh, I like him very much after last week's eppys!! *huggles the plushie* Little Malik was sooo cute!! Made me want to cry…what kind of nutcases decided they had to spend all their time in the tombs? I mean really…O.o**

**Coco**** strawberry: Well it wouldn't be any fun if I was easy on them, would it? Lol, j/k. I'm planning, one of these days, to write the back story for Bakura and Bener. As for right now, she hasn't had much personal character development, though I believe she's probably a good deal like Rei. **

**SilverShadow: ^__^ Glad you're so happy I updated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ooh, and I'm so happy to have another fan. *hugs Psyche***


	12. Slight Interlude 2

**Jaid: Hallo all! I apologize for the last chapter's heading; it was not very nice of me to complain like that. ^__^ *sweatdrop* Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**********************************************

            It was quiet. The figure paused before pushing aside the door. Sharp brown eyes surveyed the room before it entered, moving quickly and silently. 

            Night had fallen just a little bit ago and the room was dark, only few candles providing any sort of light. At the edge of the room, several bodies sat, backs against the wall; eyes lifeless and limbs limp as if they were a group of puppets forgotten by their master. 

            The intruder knelt before one of them; a girl with long brown hair and gold-flecked eyes. Carefully, a hand was placed under her jaw and her head tilted upwards. 

            Bakura swore and dropped Rei's face. The girl drooped again and the thief suppressed a shudder, silently gazing at all the empty eyes seemingly fixed on him. 

            Springing to his feet, Bakura turned and stopped short. Qenamun stood in the doorway, a slight smirk on his face. 

            "Old feelings die hard, eh?" he asked. Bakura's jaw tightened. 

            "It's none of your business, priest." The white-haired thief snapped. Qenamun's expression didn't change as he came into the room. 

            "Such an odd thing, emotions." He said in a musing tone, walking over to the small altar set up on the far wall and ignoring Bakura completely. "Strange, how we think we can bury certain things, only to find that, after so long, they can cause still cause such deep and painful wounds." 

            Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't have time for your drivel." He snarled and started for the doorway. 

            "Bakura." Qenamun said in a commanding tone. Against his will, the thief found himself stopping. 

            "What?" he demanded, turning enough to see the priest. 

            "Have patience." The older man said, and his smirk deepened slightly. "If you do, all you desire will come to you." 

            Bakura snorted, but it was half hearted. "If that is all, then I'll be going now." He stated, leaving the room. 

            Qenamun turned back to the altar. "Odd fellow; a wild spirit." He said, lighting some incense. "Using him may be a mistake lord." 

            "Perhaps." A low, disembodied voice answered. "But the thief will suit my purposes for now. Just be sure that he stays within the fold. Use whatever means you have too…" 

            Qenaman smiled. "Understood."

***

Shadi was heading home, tired and dispirited. Even Scales was quiet, as if he and Ankh both felt the weariness of spirit and body that their host had. 

'It is late.' Shadi thought absently. The streets were nearly empty; with the falling of the sun came the search for shelter. The Egyptian man paused, looking up to see the diamond studded mantle Nuit had spread over the sky. 

Something moved at the edge of his vision and Shadi turned to find a man a little taller than he, clothed in a dark colored cloak. 

"Shadi?" the man asked. The guardian stayed stoically calm. 

"I have a message for you." The other man reached up and let down his hood. "From Isis." 

Shadi blinked, then narrowed his ice blue eyes. "You seem familiar…" 

The man smiled half-heartedly. "I'm here to tell you that she is alive and safe. For the moment." 

"She was supposed to be in the hospital sick." Shadi stated, a slight edge to his tone. 

"I know. But she is getting better." The man said. "But keep looking for her and I cannot guarantee her safety." 

/Oh my…/ Ankh's voice echoed in Shadi's head.

\Let's just get out the scales now and deal with the moron.\ Scales suggested, sounding a little too gleeful at that prospect. 

"Was that a threat?" Shadi asked. 

"No. It was the truth." The man sighed and replaced his hood, turning away. "Good bye, Shadi." 

"Wait." 

The man ignored him and continued to walk. Shadi stood there, then started after him. The man turned into a dark alleyway and Shadi followed. But when he turned the corner the man was gone. 

'Strange…' Shadi thought, looking at the building that made it a dead end. 'This does not bode well. Not well at all…' 

***

Ryou had run back to Rei's house, arriving hot and dusty. He startled a maid entering the back gate rather forcefully, causing her to drop a basket of rubbish. He apologized and moved past towards the part of the house he knew housed Rei's room. 

Sandals made soft clacking noises against the floors of the house as he turned a corridor and stopped short. A guard was in front of Rei's door. Ryou pulled back behind the wall, thoughts swirling in his head. 

'This is not good…'

***

"Yugi?" 

The short boy turned from his perch at the window to see Katya standing in the door way of the front room; a candle in her hand. He smiled. 

"Hi." 

"Hey." She answered, walking in a little. "Um, Shadi's not back, huh?" 

"No." Yugi shook his head. Katya hesitated. 

"Want company?" she asked. Yugi opened his mouth, about to say no - he and Yami had a lot of talking to do anyway – but the curly haired girl seemed so desperately lonely that he nodded. 

Katya came over and sat on the bench Yugi was on, carefully putting the candle on the wide window sill. "It's so different here, huh?" 

"Yeah…" Yugi rested his chin on a hand. Especially since he'd been to Ancient Egypt. He smiled wryly. Now that wasn't something that happened on every trip…

"Yugi?" 

The boy looked over at Katya. The girl's grey eyes were fixed on the stars above. "Yeah?" he asked. 

"We'll…we're going to make it, right?" she looked at him. "I mean, the others will come back too and we'll go home eventually." 

Yugi looked back out the window, not sure how to answer her. "Yes." He finally said, then smiled. "We will." 

Katya smiled back, seemingly relieved. Then standing, she said good night and left. Yugi watched her go, then sighed. "They have to make it back…" He said to himself. "They just have too…"

************************

"I'm sick of this." 

Joey looked over at Tristan, who was scowling at the ground. They were seated near the back kitchens; it was a hot day. Tristan's green-hazel eyes were fixed on a pebble he was pushing around with his sandaled foot. 

"Yeah, I guess I am too." Joey admitted. There was a silence, then Joey spoke again. 

"I'm sure Katya's okay." He said. Tristan looked up, a look of weariness on his face that startled his friend. 

"I really hope she is." The brown haired boy said in a tone that matched his expression. "I'd hate to- no I can't lose her, Joe. I just can't." 

***

The room was empty, a slight breeze blowing through it. Bare feet quietly stepped onto the stone floor, pausing to be sure no one else was there. A slender hand slowly pushed the door closed, wincing at the sound it made when it clicked shut. 

"Tara?" a voice said from somewhere within the room. Tara turned from the door, her green eyes lighting up as Duke appeared. She ran to him. 

"Oh I'm missed you!" she exclaimed as they hugged tightly.   
  


"I missed you too babe. But look," Duke pulled away so he could look at Tara in the face. "I'm worried something's going on." 

"You mean because of the prince being attacked?" Tara asked. 

"Not only that but…" Duke screwed up his face, as if unable to put into words what he was thinking. "Tara…I might be going nuts or something, but I've been hearing things." 

Tara blinked. "huh?"

"Hearing things. In my head, not my ears." Duke said. "Like, I don't know…it's the strangest feeling, like I'm about to be pulled away again and then I come back." 

Tara looked worried. Duke mentally berated himself and forced a smile. "You know what? Forget it; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." 

"No, that's okay." Tara said immediately. "I just…Oh!" 

"What?" 

"I forgot; I'm supposed to meet Mana. She's probably wondering where I am…" 

"Who's Mana?" Duke blinked in confusion. Tara blushed a little. 

"Oh…well, she happens to be my twin." 

Duke blinked again. "A twin?" 

"Yeah." 

There was a pause, then Duke grinned. "You mean there _are two of you?" _

Tara made a face and doffed him on the head. "Duke!" 

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Duke took her hands. "Do you have to go?" 

"Well…I guess she could wait for a few more minutes." Tara murmured. Duke grinned again and pulled her to him. 

"That's my girl." He whispered. 

***

"How is he?" 

Mahado looked up as Seto stood in the doorway. "He hasn't woken up yet." 

Seto nodded and entered the room, walking over to where Mahado was seated next to the prince's bed. The boy's face was pale and still, a bandage obscuring some of his head. 

"They found the culprit, I understand." Mahaod stated, his turquoise eyes on the still form. 

"A guard who was bought off." Seto answered. "It was a clumsy attempt at assassination." 

Mahado looked up. "Then you think as I do…?" 

Seto's blue eyes flickered away from the priest's gaze. "I think that whoever bribed the guard did not get his money's worth." 

Mahado's mouth twisted in a smile, then a wry chuckle was heard. "Ah, so like you, Seth." 

"Hn." Seto answered, allowing a slight smirk. Then it faded. 'You'd better wake up, Yugi.' He thought. 

***

Isis' eyes opened slowly, the room coming in to focus gradually. She blinked, then her eyes widened. "Malik?" 

Her brother looked at her, no emotion readable in his face or eyes. "You're awake." He stated simply. Isis sat up. 

"Yes…I…how…?" 

"I came and got you from the hospital." Malik explained. "You'd best be prepared to stay here for a while." 

"I can't Malik." Isis stated, looking up at her brother, who was now standing. "I have to…" she blew out a soft breath, looking down. "Shadi will be worried about me." 

"Rishid has taken care of that." Malik said. Isis' head snapped up. 

"What?" 

Malik looked at her widened eyes and let out a short, bitter laugh. "Nice to see you still have such faith in me, sister." He remarked caustically. Isis' cheeks burned. 

"Have you given me any reason to believe otherwise?" she said in a quiet, almost sad voice.

The smile vanished from Malik's face, but the bitterness remained. "Your precious Shadi is safe." He said snappishly, turning towards the door. "I wouldn't worry about it." 

"Malik, wait." Isis reached out a hand to him. Malik paused, back to her. Isis slowly stood. 

"I know you will not tell me what you mean to do, but please, let me go. I can be of no use to your plan; not without my Tauk." Isis braved a step towards him. "Please, brother…" A hand reached out to touch Malik's shoulder. He shook it off, somewhat violently. 

"No, I prefer to keep you where I can keep an eye on you; you ruined my attempt at the God Cards." He said in a harsh voice. 

"Malik, I promised Max-" 

"Damn Pegasus." Malik cut her off and turned to her, an almost violent anger in his eyes. "How can you stand this?" 

"What? I don't understand…" Isis said, shaking her head slightly. 

"Everything." Malik said. "Guarding Pharoah's tomb, his memories, devoting yourself to an age and man long dead. Denying yourself of everything for it. What the hell kinda life is that?" 

"Malik, that is our-"

"Our family responsibility." Malik practically spat out the words. "I know. That's what our bastard of a father used to say." 

"Malik!" 

"Shove it, Isis. He was a bastard. He just never paid attention to you because you were a girl. You still haven't answered my question." Malik's violet eyes bored into her blue ones. "Why?" 

A dozen answers swirled inside Isis' head, but none of them seemed to fit. Why had she? Because it was the right thing to do? Because it was the family responsibility? Because it was all she had known and had ever expected to know? 

Malik smiled a little wryly at her obvious confusion. "You don't even have an answer. I thought, a long time ago, that you would escape this life because you were a girl and not solely responsible for our family. Especially when that Pegasus fellow showed up." 

Isis looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I honestly thought he would ask you to leave with him. And I also thought that you were fond enough of him to take him up on the offer." 

Isis blinked. "Malik…there was never anything like that between us; he was still mourning a dead wife for heaven's sake! What is wrong with you?!" It hit her suddenly and her eyes widened. "You're angry at me, aren't you? For not 'escaping.' And at him, for not taking me away from this..." 

Malik's hand was gripping his rod tightly; it shook a little. "So you finally get it. Took you long enough." 

"I don't  understand." Isis' head was beginning to ache. "I don't…" 

"You would be the responsible one and take everything on." Malik's voice was low and harsh, as if he were fighting something internally. "You always were so self-sacrificing; never could do anything for yourself, could you? Always you put others first. Mother, me, Rishid, Father, our family's way and traditions."

Isis stared at him, mouth open but unable to speak. Malik looked up enough to meet her eyes again. Anger was still evident…but there was something else. 

'He feels guilty.' Isis thought numbly. 'He feels guilty that he got away and I stayed behind, but is also angry with me because I insisted on brining it on myself.' 

"Oh, Malik…" Isis said softly, reaching out to touch him. He turned away before her hands could connect with his face and pulled away the blanket covering the doorway. 

"I suggest you rest, mediate, even pray to those dead gods. I don't care. Just don't leave this room." With the soft brush of fabric as the blanket fell back into place, he was gone. 

**************************************

Hm, you know I wrote this chapter before I saw the eppy about Malik's past. I think I got him pretty close…well, at least how he is in the dub. *sweatdrop* 

Oh and if you are wondering about that reference to Pegasus, it's a reference to a story I plan on writing one of these days; a Pegasus/Isis story. Who knows? Maybe I'll throw in Seto and Shadi into the mix too. *evil cackle*

Also, this story is now officially AU; Battle City never happened and I'm going to try to work the God cards into this thing somehow. *sweatdrop*

**Dr. Vorlon – Thank you very much! I am doing much better now. ^__^ **

**Indigo – That would be the worst of it; homesickness. Lol, I especially get bothered in quiet places. I have so many siblings that it's always noisy here; when I'm in a quiet place I tend to hear things. I guess a camp counselor would be fun, but I do better with very young kids; infants to about three or four. **

**Coco strawberry – As always, your enthusiasm is wonderful! ^__^ Rishid really needs to be in more stories; he's a neat guy. I really like his dub voice, lol, nice and deep. ^__^ **

**Black Mistress – ROFL!!! I'm glad to see that ****Isis****' awakening has heartened you. Neewayz, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. *squeezes her Malik plushie again* Sooo cute!!**

**FirePendant – Ack! I promise Scales will be in later. I just haven't had much of a chance to do much with him yet. **

**Amberliz – YOU REVIEWED!! To quote Black Mistress: OH JOY! OH RAPTURE!! Lol. Yeah, I need to e-mail you…*sweatdrop***

**Iris – A review! *dies from shock* lol, joking. I only had to get on your case for a week thou…^__~ Okay, well, since I'm in the middle of RPing with you, I should get back to that…**


	13. Awakening

Jaid: Hey! Sorry this is a bit late, but with the holidays…yeah…*sweatdrop* Enjoy the chapter!

***************************************

            Rei sat in her room, hands tightly clenched; scrunching the fine linen she wore. She didn't care. She just wanted to be out of here. 

            'Trapped.' A voice echoed in her mind. 'Trapped.' It echoed over and over again till she was ready to scream and tell it to stop. 

            "No!" she said aloud, shaking her head; not caring if the guard or her maid heard her. "Nothing is decided." She continued softly. "I'm not Bener; I won't…I won't go through with this." 

            'But how can I stop it?' she thought, then took a deep breath. 'I can. I know I can.' 

            All of a sudden a strong feeling came over her to see Ryou. To have him smile at her and let her know that things would turn out okay in the end. Rei wrapped her arms around her stomach and bowed her head, the braided strands of her wig falling over her shoulders. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back; the Egyptian side of her knowing that it would streak her kohl and that it would have to be reapplied. 

            There was a knock at the door. Rei took a deep breath, shoved the real Bener's thoughts and emotions aside, then stood, ignoring the creases in her linen were her hands had violently clenched it. 

            "Enter." She said in an even voice. 

            A servant did so. "I am here to escort you to dinner."

            Rei nodded and followed. The guard was behind her as they walked down the hall. Rei barely kept from smiling wryly. 'Bener's father must have known her well.' She thought. 

            As they turned to corner, they saw Ryou there. Rei's heart twisted a little as she saw how pale he was and at the look of fear in his dark brown eyes. She looked away as they passed, but her hand reached out and brushed his. 

            Ryou tried to keep a hold on her hand, but it slipped out of his reach as Rei walked away, back straight, head high. Confident, as if she were in complete control of everything. 

            They turned another corner and were gone. Before he could stop himself, Ryou followed. Ryou had the strangest feeling that it was not him, but an automatic reaction of his body. 

            'I won't lose her.' He thought. 'I won't.' 

***

Shadi's house was quiet and dark. The moon shown down in the courtyard, but the windows were shuttered. 

In the bedroom, Katya shared the bed with Rebecca, while Mokuba and Yugi slept on the floor. Shadi slept in the room that had once held the Millennium Items. It had taken a long time for sleep to come; he had so many questions and so few answers. But exhaustion had crept up on him and his eyes had eventually closed. 

On the coffin, the Tauk had been replaced till Isis could be found. In the darkness of the room, the gold gave an un-natural glow that grew brighter. 

'Yami…' a voice softly whispered in the room. 

In Shadi's bedroom, Yugi started awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the puzzle, which he had placed near by. It was glowing slightly. 

"Yami…"

Yugi looked around, then reached out and put the puzzle's chain around his neck. /Yami? Did you hear that?/

\Yes.\ the spirit seemed confused. 

/Who do you think it is?/ Yugi asked. 

\I don't know.\ 

Yugi stood up and carefully stepped over Mokuba. 

"Yami…" 

/I think it's coming from here./ he said. 

\Be careful.\ Yami cautioned. 

/Right./ 

Yugi went down a flight of stairs. Near the bottom of them, Shadi slept, wrapped in his robes. Yugi was very careful stepping around him; he had a feeling that the guardian was a light sleeper. 

Looking towards one end of the room, he saw something that looked like an Egyptian coffin carved from stone. There was a glowing light coming from it. 

"Yami…" the voice was stronger now. 

Yugi walked towards the light. It was the Tauk. 

/Yami, what do I do?/ 

\I don't know…\

/You don't know much lately, huh?/ Yugi asked, half jokingly. 

\Does anyone?\ Yami answered, a note of dark humor in his tone. 

"Child…let me speak to Yami…" a disembodied voice said from the Tauk. Yugi's eyes widened slightly. 

"Oh…okay…" Yugi closed his eyes and let his darker half take over. Yami opened his crimson eyes. 

"Who are you? What is it you want?" he asked. Behind him, Shadi stirred slightly. 

"Open your mind to me." The voice said. "It is important." 

"The last time Isis did that, she was poisoned." Yami stated, his eyes narrowing a little. 

"Oh, Son of Ra…" the voice was warm, but slightly exasperated. "I am not the one you should fear. Isis was not my fault, though I wished I could have prevented it. I swear to you that your host will suffer no harm."

Yami paused, then relaxed. "All right." He said. "But I'm warning you-" 

"I gave my word." The voice reminded him. Yami sighed and closed his eyes, the hallway that separated his and Yugi's soul rooms appearing before him. 

Yami knocked on the blue painted door. It opened and Yugi peeked out, the brightness of his soul room showing behind him. 

"What's up, Yami?" He asked, sounding a little worried. 

"We're going to have a guest. I just wanted you to be prepared." Yami stated. 

"Oh, okay." Yugi stepped out. As soon as he did, there was a bright light and a woman appeared. 

She had the dark hair, eyes and skin of an Egyptian; and was tall and slender. She glowed with a soft, white light. 

"Greetings, Son of Ra." She said gravely to Yami. He nodded slightly. The woman turned to Yugi and smiled kindly at him. "Hello, Yugi Motou." 

"Hi." Yugi said softly. The woman's smile deepened for a moment, and then she turned back to Yami. 

"As for your first questions, I am the real Isis; wife of Osiris and chief mourner." She said, the graveness back in her tone. "And as for what I want…I want your help." 

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. 

"There is much turmoil in the world." The Goddess stated. "And once again Darkness rises up." 

Yami's eyes narrowed again, this time in confusion. "You speak a riddle." 

"I apologize. It is from old habit." 

Yami nodded, accepting the apology. The goddess continued. "I may be a goddess, but I am trapped within the Tauk. When with my host, I was satisfied with guiding her occasionally, but now that our bond is weakened, so am I." 

"So you need me and Yami to help you fight this darkness?" Yugi asked. The woman nodded. 

"And what is the darkness?" Yami asked. 

The goddess' eyes half closed. "I do not know completely. But what I can tell you is that you must return your friends' souls to their bodies before it is too late." 

Yugi's eyes widened. "You mean they could die?" 

"Yes." The goddess' voice was becoming weary. 

"But their souls were taken." Yami said. The woman looked at him. 

"And what power does your Puzzle give you, Pharaoh?" she asked. "Use it; it was given to you for a reason." 

Yugi glanced at Yami. The spirit had accepted the obvious rebuke silently; not even his eyes flickered. His attention wavered as the goddess seemed to sway a little.

"You should probably return to the Tauk now." Yami said quietly. The woman nodded and the two exchanged formal farewells. Yami even bowed. The bright light shone for a bit and when it dissipated, the woman was gone. 

Yugi turned to Yami. "I've never seen you like that." 

"One respects a goddess." Yami said, a slight smile on his face, then it disappeared. "We need to find the others soon." 

"I know." Yugi's eyes were worried, then he yawned. Yami smiled again and the hallway faded. Yugi blinked and then turned to find Shadi looking down at him. He jumped a little. 

"Did I wake you up?" he asked. 

"Yes." Shadi admitted. "Why are you here?" 

"I heard a voice." Yugi explained. "And I came down here; the Tauk was glowing. The goddess Isis talked to me and Yami." 

There was a pause. 

/He's cracked./ Scales decided. 

\Scales!\ Ankh scolded. 

//Both of you quiet for a moment please.// Shadi said, then returned to reality. Yugi yawned again. 

"Go to bed, Yugi. You can tell me about it in the morning." 

"Right." Yugi said. As worried as he was, he knew that nothing could be done tonight. 

***

In the light of a lamp, Seto was quietly reading some parchment. He knew it was time for the evening meal, but this record he had found intrigued him. 

It was written by another priest of Amun; how Seth had gotten it, Seto didn't know. The priest wrote of a massive power; a way that the powers of the Egyptian gods themselves could be harnessed within a Shadow Game. 

Seto wasn't sure what a Shadow Game was, but it seemed similar to Duel Monsters and he had found himself unable to put the records down. 

Suddenly, pain flared up behind his eyes and the parchment fell to the desk he sat at. Raising a hand, Seto rubbed his temples. 'It's too dark now…' he thought. 'I should put this away.' 

But he was strangely reluctant to do so. Seto frowned, put the parchment down and stood, walking for the door, even though he wanted to turn back and finish reading. 

As he left the room, he couldn't help but wonder, 'What is wrong with me?' 

***

The evening breeze was cool. Tea stood on a balcony that oversaw one of the palace courtyards, a long length of colored linen acting as a shawl. One hand gripped it around her neck to hold it about her, while the other rested on the short wall she stood behind. 

"Tea!" 

At the exclamation, the girl turned. Serenity stood there, her green eyes bright as she quickly walked forward. 

"They say that Yugi's awake!" she said excitedly. "And he is asking for you." 

The load that had been on Tea's heart and shoulders lately lifted and she suddenly felt very light. "Oh, Seren, that's great!" she cried, throwing her arms around the smaller girl. Serenity giggled. 

"I know! Come and see him." 

***

"You!" 

Malik turned at the exclamation to see Bakura walking swiftly towards him. The thief seemed peeved about something. 

"What is it?" the Egyptian asked. 

"Those bodies." Bakura said stiffly. "They're dieing." 

"I know." Malik was unfazed. "The longer they remain without their souls, the closer they come. I do not know what Qenamun wants with them, but he'd better hurry." The young man's violet eyes narrowed slightly. "That's not what has you so concerned, is it?" 

Bakura's eye barely twitched. Murmuring a curse under his breath, he pushed past Malik and stormed away. 

***

Rei felt nervous; but the worse thing was she couldn't tell if it was her or if it was what remained of the real Bener inside. The girl bit the inside of her cheek, forcing a slight smile as she was introduced to Iry-nufer. The man was older than she and had a stern, hard look in his eyes that did not help Rei's feelings. 

A commotion behind her caused everyone to turn. Ryou stood in the door way, a guard behind him, unsure of what to do as the boy was considered a family friend. 

"Ryou…" she whispered, unintentionally using his real name. The boy's wide brown eyes met hers. The fear in them suddenly melted, replaced by a determination that Rei had not seen before. 

"Bakura," Sennefer said, a little harshly. "This is not decent behavior to burst into my house unannounced." 

"Forgive my intrusion." Ryou answered calmly. "But it was necessary." 

Rei found herself barely breathing, her straight posture becoming taut. Behind Sennefer, Bener's mother stared at Ryou rather angrily. 

"Necessary?" Iry-nufer broke in. "Care to explain young man?" 

Ryou stood there. He had no idea what to say, no idea what he was going to do, but strangely, he felt not panic but calm. Almost detachment. As if this was a dream…

The room was silent, awaiting his explanation. All of a sudden, there was a slight gasp and Rei staggered. Ryou jumped forward, barely catching her. The girl's face was in a grimace. 

"Rei, Rei what's wrong?" Ryou asked frantically in Japanese. 

"It hurts." She answered in the same language. "Something's pulling at me…Ryou, help…" Her eyes rolled back and she fell limp. Ryou thought his heart had been torn from his chest. The one time she had asked for his help…had needed him and he hadn't even known what was wrong with her. 

Around him, panic had spread. Bener's mother was trying to take Rei, but Ryou wouldn't let her go. Sennefer had started shouting at the servants to fetch a doctor. 

But Ryou heard nothing. He just looked at Rei, who had gone extremely pale and still. 

"Come back." He whispered. "Please…let me know you're all right…" He closed his eyes and a tear fell, rolling off his cheek and hitting Rei's. He felt his arms being forced open, Rei being taken away, but he simply sat there, shoulders slumped forward, feeling weak and hurt. 

***

Isis stood and went to the doorway. She pulled the blanket away a little and saw a dark hallway. Rishid stood next to the door, head bowed as he leaned against the wall. Isis could tell that he was asleep, but he'd always been a very light sleeper; the moment she would try to get around him, he'd probably wake up. 

But there was no other option; besides, she might be able to get Rishid to let her go…or not. His loyalty to Malik was very strong. 

Isis pushed away the blanket and moved around the man, carefully putting the blanket down instead of letting it just drop. Every movement she took was with agonizing slowness and care; it made the time stretch on, as if each second were longer than a minute. 

Barely breathing, Isis turned and tried to walk away, when a strong hand gripped her upper arm. Isis turned and saw not Rishid, but a man with white hair and a calm face. He was dressed in the garb of an ancient priest. 

"Trying to get away are we?" he asked softly. Isis opened her mouth but no words came. The man's eyes went to her neck and they narrowed. A shiver of fear ran up Isis' spine as the man's hand tightened painfully around her arm. She looked past him at Rishid, almost desperately, but he was still and silent. 

"He won't help you; he's under my spell." The man said. Isis started back at him. 

"What do you want with me?" she whispered. The man's eyes hardened. Then, suddenly, with surprising violence, the priest flung her forward. Isis, unprepared, hit the ground hard, jarring her body and stunning her. 

"Go. You are no use to me." The man said roughly, then walked away. Isis simply laid there for a moment, trying to gather her wits. 

"Mistress Isis?"  Warm hands helped her sit up. Isis wiped the blood from her mouth. 

"He said I could go, Rishid…please…" 

Rishid looked hesitant. Isis leaned against him. "Please." She said again, sounding tired. 

"Come" Rishid helped her to her feet. Isis smiled. 

"Thank you." She said softly. Rishid smiled hesitantly, but he seemed torn.

********************

^__^ Look forward to some Shadi/Isis fluff in the future! Lol. 

Black Mistress: Really? I would love to see fan art!! I'll even send you a pic of me if you are serious about the drawing. I love the chibi laser!! BWAHAHAHA!! OFF I GO TO CHIBI-FY THE WORLD!!! *dances off with laser and Malik plushie*

Indigo: Yeah, I think Rishid is starting to feel like he's in the middle, lol. I plan too! As soon as I can sit down and think it out. I'm even thinking about making it a Seto/Isis/Pegasus love triangle and be an AU Battle City thing, but we'll see. It's great you do well with kids that age! I guess I'm just a more motherly person, so I tend to do better with younger kids. 

Dr. Vorlon: Welp, Tea made an appearance. One bad thing about having so many characters in a story; some tend to get ignored sometimes. *sigh* Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Coco Strawberry: Wow, you think I keep Bakura in character? *does happy dance* Good, because he's kinda tough for me. Hope you're not too mad at me for torturing Ryou and Rei in this chappy. 

Aura Black Chan: But what fun would that be? Lol, just kidding. I try not too, really! He's just so easy to pick on…

Fire Pendant: lol, glad you like that! Hope you liked this chapter as well!


	14. Rest

**Jaid: MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANAKUAH! HAPPY KAWANZA! And if you don't celebrate any of these...HAVE A NICE DAY!!! ^__^ **

**Okay, explanation time. I've been overloaded with homework, sick, my car broke down three times (it's still in the garage) and I just got a job. And I spent a lovely time in the Emergency Room a couple of days ago while those doctors poked all kinds of things in me and made me very uncomfortable AND THEY DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING WRONG!!! -__-**

**On the plus side, I got to see Return of the King the day before it came out and my mommy bought me the Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** DVD and I bought my self a YYH DVD with my tip money. ^__^ (I'm a hostess). **

**ER...anyway, here is the story. The next chapter will be out very soon because it's all ready written! Yay! ^__^ **

*********************************

Rei was surrounded by darkness; a tangible, suffocating darkness shot through with streaks of red and purple. Opening her mouth, she tried to scream, but no sound came forth. Something was still pulling at her and she struggled wildly, more out of instinct thin rational thought. 

'Let me go!' she inwardly railed. 'Let me go back! Ryou!!! 

***

Malik entered the room where the bodies were kept and stopped, his eyes narrowing. 

One was missing. 

***

Tea followed Serenity towards the prince's apartments, her step and spirit light. She had been so worried! The two girls entered the room and the prince stood, a little shakily to greet them. Tea stopped short. Serenity paused and looked back at her in confusion, before remembering that she was a servant and supposed to be bowing. 

The prince smiled, a little wearily. "Greetings, Tefnut. You look well." 

"Thank you." Tea managed. The young man's eyes…they were crimson, not violet. And his bearing…the way he stood, held his head…it wasn't her Yugi. 

"Tefnut, what's wrong?" the prince asked, stepping towards her. "You've gone pale." 

"Have I?" Tea blinked, then tried to get a hold of herself. "I'm sorry…" she forced a smile. "I'm glad you are all right. I was…I was very worried." 

The prince nodded slowly. "Well, I'm recovering." 

Ankhkare, who had been standing in the background, stepped forward. "You should sit, Highness." He said in a gently chiding voice. The young man obeyed, but his eyes stayed on Tea. The girl dropped her gaze, absentmindedly toying with the edge of her shawl. 

"Your eyes…" the prince said quietly. Tea looked back up. The prince met her gaze. 

"They've changed." He stated simply, and then his own crimson ones narrowed slightly, as if he were trying to see something inside of her. Tea bit her lip, feeling slightly panicked, though she wasn't sure why. She just felt that she wanted to be away as quickly as possible. 

"Highness, with your permission, I will escort Princess Tefnut back to her rooms; she seems ill." Ankhkare quietly said. The prince withdrew his sharp gaze and nodded. 

"Very well." He looked back at Tea and smiled a little. "I hope to see you sometime tomorrow then." 

Tea managed a polite answer and left the room, Ankhkare following close behind, Serenity behind him. 

The three silently made their way to the rooms that Tea called her own for now and she sat on a couch. Ankhkare knelt in front of her, peering into her face with concern. 

"What ails you?" he asked quietly. 

"I…" Tea blinked and shook her head. "I am just tired." 

Ankhkare cocked his head, inspecting her for a few more moments before standing. "Do you have a headache?" 

"No." 

"Light headedness? Dizziness?" 

"A little." 

Ankhkare nodded. "Then rest tonight. If it keeps up though, please tell me, princess." 

"I will." Tea promised. The physician bowed and then left. Serenity walked forward and sat on the couch next to her. 

"What is it, Tea?" 

"That wasn't Yugi." Tea answered. "It was…It was Yami…" 

Serenity blinked, then her green eyes widened. "Oh! You mean Yugi's…" 

"Gone." Tea's voice quavered a little. "He's gone. I just hope…I just hope he's home…" 

***

Sunlight streamed through the broken places in the shutters of the windows, casting odd shaped splashes of light on the walls, floor and people asleep. On the floor, Mokuba shifted and murmured something in his sleep. 

A few minutes later, Katya's grey eyes opened and she sat up carefully, so as not to disturb Rebecca. The little girl moved a little and Katya paused, but when Rebecca didn't move again, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Cautiously stepping around the boys, she opened the door and stepped out into the front room. 

Shadi sat at the table, forehead resting on his hand. He looked up as Katya came in. 

"Good morning." He said. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes." Katya answered. "Should I make breakfast?" 

"If you want. I think Ankh started." Shadi said. Katya nodded and stepped into the kitchen. Sure enough, Ankh was there, starting a fire. The healer looked up as Katya came in and smiled. 

"Hi. I'm here to help." She stated, stooping next to him. "What should I do?" 

Back in the bedroom, Mokuba sat up, rubbing his eyes. Standing he went over to the bed and shook the girl in it. "Becca. Becca, get up." 

"Huh?" an eye peeked open. "Arg, Mokuba, whaddya want?" 

"You to get up." Mokuba stated, sounding a little peevish. "And be quiet; you'll wake up Yugi." 

"If I have to wake up, then why can't he?" Rebecca muttered, turning away. Mokuba scowled and shook her again. 

"Come on, I don't want to be by myself with all the grown ups." 

"Go 'way." Rebecca said. 

"Becca-"

"No!" the girl yelled. Mokuba jumped and glanced over at Yugi. The boy was still asleep; he hadn't even twitched. Mokuba frowned; was Yugi that sound of a sleeper? 

"Becca, I think something's wrong." 

"Again?" Rebecca said to her pillow. 

"Just get up." 

Rebecca sat up and glowered at him. "I hate you." 

"Whatever." Mokuba said, digging around in her back-pack. He tossed a hair brush at her. Rebecca yelped as it hit her hand and fell to the floor. Sliding down, she stooped and picked it up. Undoing her pigtails, she began to run the brush through her blonde locks, wincing through the tougher tangles. 

Mokuba, meanwhile, knelt next to Yugi and hesitantly shook him. Nothing; not even the bat of an eyelash. An uncomfortable feeling came over Mokuba and he shook Yugi harder. Same reaction. 

"Think he's dead?" Rebecca asked. Mokuba glared up at her. 

"Don't say things like that." He ordered. Rebecca, who was still feeling grumpy, stuck her tongue out at him. Mokuba made a face back, and then shook Yugi again, this time calling his name. 

"Check to see if he's breathing." Rebecca offered helpfully. Mokuba held his hand just over Yugi's mouth and nose. 

"Yeah, he is." The boy sat back on his heels and scratched his head. "I don't get it." 

"Maybe we should ask that guy with the turban." Rebecca suggested. Mokuba stood. 

"Yeah, okay." 

***

Rei was exhausted; this struggle was becoming harder and harder, as if she were swimming in quickly hardening syrup. Slowly, her resolve was breaking and she found it easier to just be pulled along with whatever had brought her here, when Ryou's face would come up before her and she was continue to fight. 

But now her limbs were shaking and her breath was rapid and labored. 'I can't do this for much longer…' she thought distantly. 'I can't…no! I have too…go back…' But her body wouldn't listen and simply shut down. Rei railed inwardly, but her limbs wouldn't listen and she was pulled along…till a bright light came towards her, eating away the darkness. Rei closed her eyes against the brightness and it dimmed. Opening her eyes, she saw a dim room made of mud bricks; although her vision was very blurred. And in front of her…

"Ryou?" she said and was slightly surprised to find that her voice wasn't quite as weak as she felt. 

"No." the figure answered, his low voice sounding labored and tired as her body felt. "No…he's not here." 

"Bakura…" Rei murmured. "How? Why…" But her eyes closed and darkness overtook her. Too tired to resist, Rei gave into it, slumping forward. Bakura caught her and held her, even though he too was tired. He hadn't expected that pulling Rei's soul back would be such a fight; or that the girl would have such a strong will to stay. It had taken him almost all night and now he was worn out. Sitting back against the wall, Rei against him, Bakura let his head lower. Holding Rei like this and closing his eyes, he could almost believe he was back with Bener…

***

"Shadi! Shadi!" a chorus of youthful voices rang through the air, causing the guardian to look up. Mokuba and Rebecca ran in and he allowed a small smile for them. 

"We might have a problem." Mokuba said worriedly. Shadi's smile vanished and he knelt down. 

"What problem?" he asked seriously. 

"It's Yugi." Rebecca answered. "He won't wake up." 

Shadi was quiet, then stood. "Rebecca, go and get Ankh; he's in the kitchen. Mokuba come with me." 

The little blonde girl ran towards the kitchen, while Mokuba followed Shadi to the bedroom. The turbaned man knelt next to Yugi. In a few moments, the green-haired healer had appeared and went down on his knees like Shadi had. 

"He's not waking still?" Ankh asked. Shadi shook his head. 

"I may need to enter his mind…to make sure." The man said. Ankh nodded and disappeared into the Item. Shadi took the Ankh and entered the soul room of Yugi. 

It was split in half, a blue door on one side and a darker door on the other. Both were closed. Shadi hesitated, then knocked on the blue door. A few minutes later, he repeated the action. 

"He won't hear you." 

Shadi turned to see Yami. The spirit walked closer to him. "It's the shock of coming back to his body so quickly; it's worn on him. He needs rest." 

Shadi nodded. "Thank you. I was…worried." 

Yami smiled slightly. "So was I." 

Shadi nodded again, then made to exit. 

"Guardian." 

The man turned. Yami sighed. "I should tell you what happened last night." 

There was a slight flicker in Shadi's ice blue eyes. "Perhaps you should." 

Yami nodded. "Very well." 

***

Ryou stood outside of Rei's room, feeling sick. 'What happened?' he thought. 'Why did she just collapse like that?' 

A servant walked past him into the room, carrying a bowl of water. Ryou hardly saw her. He was looking at the floor of mud brick, but he didn't see that either. All he could see was Rei's pale face, the look of panic in her brown eyes and then the horrible way she had gone completely still. 

Ryou wrapped his arms around his stomach and closed his eyes, praying to whoever would hear. 

***

The market place had been busy since dawn. Many women had done their shopping just as the sun was rising so as too provide breakfast to those at home. But it didn't empty after that; more and more people were coming and going, their noise signifying that the city was awake. 

Through the crowd, two figures made their way slowly. One was taller than the other, cloaked in deep violet; the other in the common dusty white. 

"We are almost there." Rishid murmured. Isis nodded, almost happily. As tired as she was, she looked forward to seeing Shadi and hopefully some of the others again. 

Soon, the busy section of town was left behind as they headed towards more residential areas. 

******

**No notes again; I need to get back to my accounting homework and clean my room before I get ready for work. *sweatdrop* lol. **

**Reviewer Response: **

**Chaos Babe: lol!! That's a great idea! ^__^**

**Black Mistress: Coolies!! I can't wait to see it. *dances* Bet I looked different than you expected huh? Lol, sorry Bakura, but Ryou's just more cute than you are. ^__~**

**Dr. Vorlon: That's probably a good idea. *sweatdrop* **

**Coco**** Strawberry: Thank you! Hm, I tried watching a soap opera once, but it was too confusing because if you miss an eppy, your sort of left in the dust going, "huh?" Oh, we can do that! YAMI! **

**Yami: Yes? **

**Bow for ****Coco**** here. **

**Yami: *blink* Er...why?**

**-__- Because she is one of my favorite reviewers that's why.**** And I'll take away your Dark Magician if you don't. **

**Yami: O.o...you'll make Yugi cry if you do. **

**Oh darn. Forgot about that...**

**Yami: *shrugs, then bows* Pleased to meet you, Lady Coco. **

**^__^ Isn't he nice?**

**Aura Black Chan: Yeah I know, he is. Bakura is in some ways experiencing far more confusion than Ryou because all these things he's kept locked inside for so long are suddenly coming to the surface. Maybe I should let him see Bener again, just for a bit, ne?**

**Amberliz: *glomp* I MISS YOU!!! *sob* We need to talk again; I'll try to e-mail you...ooh, wait, you just signed into messenger! Yaya!**

**Indigo: I'm writing it now! I'm calling it "Eyes of Blue" and I'll probably start posting it as soon as Sands of Time is done. **


	15. Prelude to the End

**Jaid: Hi guys. I'm not even going to bother with excuses this time, but please believe me when I say that life is crazy. Now that I actually have a life outside of the computer. *sweatdrop* Anyway...I'm figuring maybe once a month for these updates; I'm sorry I can't be faster, but inspiration is a tricky thing with this story. *kicks at document***

*******************************************

Bakura and Rei were sound asleep, against the wall, when a shadow fell across them. Suddenly and violently, Rei was pulled from Bakura's arms. The thief started awake. Malik glared down at him angrily, Rei limp in his grasp. 

"Let go of her." Bakura demanded, staggering to his feet. Malik's eyes narrowed. 

"What are you doing with her in the first place?" he asked in a hard tone. "She's supposed to be with the others." 

"They're dying." Bakura spat. "I don't know what that priest wanted with them, but they'll all be dead before the week is out." 

Malik stared at him blankly, then a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, I see. So this girl means something to you? Or are you just getting soft in your old age?" 

Bakura grit his teeth. "None of your business."  He moved forward. Malik stepped back, jerking Rei's body back with him. The girl gave a slight moan. 

"So, you've brought her back, did you? That must have been an experience." 

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Then you knew where they were the whole time?" 

The smirk returned to Malik's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

A growl sounded low in Bakura's throat and he stepped forward. In a quick, smooth movement, Malik threw off the sheath of the Rod and held the pointed end to Rei's neck. "One quick jab and she bleeds to death." Malik stated seriously. 

"What do you want?" Bakura asked in a strained voice. 

"We want your cooperation." A voice from behind Malik said. Qenamun appeared in the doorway, his hazel eyes gleaming queerly in the room's dim light. "Assured and final." 

"So you threaten me?" 

"We do whatever it takes." Qenamun came behind Malik and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. He whispered something and suddenly she jerked, her eyes blinking open. 

"Huh?" the girl looked about groggily. "Where…?" 

"Glad to see you awake, my dear." Qenamun said lightly. Although he was addressing Rei, his eyes were on Bakura. "Lovely to have you join us." 

***

"Here." Rishid said, pausing at the gate to Shadi's residence. Isis looked at him. 

"This is where we part, I suppose." She stated quietly. Rishid nodded. 

"I'm afraid so, Mistress. I must get back to Master Malik." The man said, turning away. 

"Rishid, wait." Isis called softly. He looked back at her. Isis paused. 

"Please…would you…?" she wanted to ask him to care for Malik, but she wasn't sure how to phrase it. Rishid smiled. 

"Do not worry for him." He said in a promising tone. She smiled. 

"Thank you." 

Rishid bowed, then turned and left. Isis turned back to the gate. She bowed her head, sighed, then looked and smiled as she put her hands on the wooden doors and pushed them open. 

***

Seto blew out a breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The headache that had occurred last night had continued this morning. He felt thickheaded and grumpy. Joey and Tristan, surprisingly, had been giving him wide berth all morning and continued to do so as they entered the palace. Tea had sent a message to come quickly and to bring Joey and Tristan. 

Seto hoped something hadn't gone wrong, but consider how quickly this trip was deteriorating, that couldn't be counted on. His sandals clacked on the stone floor smartly, but then slowed as he saw Ankhkare walking in the opposite direction. The healer looked weary. 

"Peace my friend." Seto said quietly. Ankhkare smiled. 

"Peace with you as well, Seth. What brings you to the palace so early in the morning?" he asked. 

"Princess Tefnut wished to speak to me. You look as if you have not slept; the prince is not worse is he?" 

"No, he is healing nicely. This is something quite different. Several members of the court, including the Princess Ipwet and her maid have been suffering severe headaches." 

"Sever enough for you to lose sleep over?" Seto asked. Ankhkare sighed. 

"To tell the truth, Seth, it worries me. I can feel a trace of magic and I feel that something worse may come of them." Ankhkare looked at his friend, worry evident in his eyes. "And a servant girl collapsed yesterday…" 

Seto's face was calm, but his heart suddenly pounded hard. "I see." He said. Ankhkare cocked his head. 

"Speaking of losing sleep, you seemed to have had a hard night as well." 

"I am fine." 

"Seth…" 

"There is nothing to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go or I will be late for my meeting." 

"Of course." Ankhkare said softly, then bowed. "Good day to you then." 

Seto nodded, partly regretting being so curt with the healer, but he shook it off as he headed towards Tea's apartments. 

***

Shadi walked out into the courtyard, thinking. So the goddess' spirit did reside inside the Tauk. Not that he should be surprised; didn't the scales have the power to call up Anubis? At least Yugi would be fine; Shadi had to admit being rather fond of the young man, in his way. 

Ahead the doors swung open and a cloaked figure entered. Shadi stopped and frowned, wondering who it was. Slender hands reached up and remove the hood and cowl the figure wore. Isis' face, pale and thin, but glowing with happiness met his eyes. The guardian stood there for a moment, almost stunned. Isis reached out her hands towards him. Shadi found himself racing forward and scooping her up in a crushing embrace. She laughed and put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. 

"I'm back." She whispered. "I'm home." 

"Yes, you are." Shadi whispered, kissing the top of her head. "You are." 

***

Rei's head felt blurry. All she knew is that someone had an arm tightly around her shoulders and was pressing her back to someone's chest. And something in her peripheral vision which was gold, but she couldn't quite tell. Not too mention Bakura was in front of her and looking majorly pissed. 

"Let her go; what use does she have?" he asked. Another person behind her laughed. 

"Don't play stupid, Bakura. It doesn't suit you. I need your skills. You don't trust me. You care for this girl. I can kill her if you do not cooperate. Understand?" 

Bakura's fists clenched tightly. "What do you want me to do?" 

"That's more like it. But we don't need her awake for this." 

Someone touched the side of her neck and Rei felt everything go woozy, then black.

***

Tea was pacing the room when the door opened and Seto entered, followed by Joey and Tristan. She turned and let out a breath. "Thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed, coming up to them. "We have problems." 

"You mean more?" Seto commented. 

"What's up, Tea?" Tristan asked. 

"Yugi's gone." 

The three boys stared at her blankly for a moment. 

"huh?" Joey asked. 

"He's gone! I went to see him and it wasn't Yugi I talked too, it was Yami!" Tea persisted. "And not only that, but Serenity collapsed and…"

Seto's jaw tightened. 'Damn…' he thought. 

"I don't know what to do." Tea admitted, rubbing her head absently. "I just don't know…" 

***

The blonde girl on the bed opened her eyes; her vision was slightly blurred. Leaning over her was her mirror image. 

"Mana?" Tara asked in a hoarse voice. 

"Hello sister." Mana said in a voice barely above a whisper. She put a cool hand on Tara's forehead. "Ankhkare sent for me; it is just your head?" 

"It hurts; horribly." Tara bit her lip and some tears rolled down her cheek. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take the increasing pressure in her head. Mana carefully wiped away her tears and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. Tara closed her eyes and tried to relax best she could. 

***

"Katya?" 

The girl looked up and turned to see Yugi in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. She smiled. "Hi! Have a good sleep?" 

"No, I kept having nightmares." Yugi admitted. "Where is Shadi?" 

"Um, out in the courtyard with some lady." 

"Really?" Yugi's eyes widened. Katya nodded, her curls bouncing with the movement. Yugi smiled. 

"That's great! She's back!"  He moved towards the door, then paused. "Katya?" 

"Yeah?" the girl looked at him. Yugi's smiled faded and he opened his mouth, then shook his head. 

"Never mind." He said quietly, then walked out. Katya blinked then jumped to her feet. 

"Hey, come back here and tell me what you were going to say!!" she called, going after him. 

***

"There is nothing we can do." Seto was saying. He was standing by Tea's window. She was seated on her sleeping couch, while Tristan and Joey sat cross legged on the floor. The girl gave a sigh of frustration. 

"I know." She said. "I just hoped..." her voice trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. 

"We all did." Tristan stood, and absently rubbed his left temple. Seto's blue eyes narrowed slightly. Tea's hand had been going to her head quite a bit during their conversation, and now Tristan...

Seto didn't know what was causing the headaches, but if they were only affecting the kids from his time, that could mean major trouble. He straightened. "I should go." 

Tea looked at him. "Okay." She said softly. "I'm going to go check on Serenity and Mai." 

Seto nodded, then regretted it when his head pounded a little harder. "If you need to, send me a message." 

Tea smiled. "Thank you." 

***

Yugi paused as he saw Shadi and Isis hugging. The boy smiled. Katya looked over his shoulder. "Is that her? The woman Shadi was looking for?" 

"Yeah." Yugi murmured. 

"You both can come out here you know." 

The teens looked over to see that Isis and Shadi had ended their embrace, but Shadi still kept a protective arm around the younger woman shoulders. Katya made a face as she and Yugi walked towards the two. 

"You don't need to make it sound like we were spying, 'cause we weren't." she stated, crossing her arms. Isis smiled, her blue eyes studying the girl. 

"I don't believe I've met you. I'm Isis Ishtar." She said. 

"Katya Suzuki." The younger girl shook Isis' hand politely, then brushed her black curls from her face. "Good thing you're back; I think he was going crazy trying to find you." 

Shadi's face remained impassive, but Isis smiled again, then looked at Yugi. "Hello there, little Yugi." She said softly. 

"Hello Isis. I'm glad you are safe." The boy told her. "And I hate to cut short our reunion, but we need to talk. I kept having nightmares and I have this awful feeling that they are more than just dreams." 

***

Rei started awake. She had been having one of those queer dreams where you trip and right before you fall flat on your face, you wake up. She bit back a yawn and tried to get her bearings. She was in a semi-dark room, made of mud brick. There wasn't much else around. And it was quiet. Rei rubbed her eyes, wondering why she was so tired, when everything came back: The past, collapsing, the fight in that odd dimension she had found herself in and then seeing Bakura so angry...but at whom? 

Well, best to find out right? Rei stood and went to the door of the room. She tried to pull it open, but it was locked. "Okay..." Rei murmured. "There's got to be a way out of here..."

*************************

**I don't think any notes are needed, but if you have a question about something, e-mail me and I'll answer as best I can. **

**Reviewer Response: **

**Coco**** Strawberry: ^__^ Merry Christmas. *hands her plushies* Hope you and your sister enjoy...but nobody's getting my Malik plushie!! *holds possessively* lol, hope you had a great Christmas! **

**Indigo: Yes, I got lots of nice stuff. I hope yours was good too. Lol, to tell the truth, Ankhkare is getting a bit suspicious, but come on, what makes you think that these are the future reincarnations of the actual people? (I don't think that sentence made sense...*sigh*) I keep writing! Even though it is slow...**

**Dr. Vorlon: *sweatdrop* Well, looks like I over-estimated myself...again. *bows* I humbly present my apologies at this late update. (Oh hey that rhymed!) **

**Fire Pendant: ^__^ No, he won't. I'm writing another ficcy for Indigo called "Eyes of Blue"; it's going to be a Pegasus/Isis/Seto love triangle...hm, should I make it a square and throw Shadi in the mix too?**


	16. Enter the Temple

**Jaid: Ohayo! Well, I'm back with an update. Next chapter I think should but up sooner than this one was, but I can't promise. I can promise that after this, there are only two chapters left and then a whole new story for the series! **

****

The room was silent. Isis, Shadi, Yugi and Katya were seated around Shadi's table. Ankh stood nearby, Yami leaned against the wall behind Yugi and Scales pretended not to listen from a corner of the room. 

"We can do something right?" Katya asked in a whisper. "We're just not...I mean..." Her voice cracked and she fell silent. 

"I think I can trace my steps back to the place where I was being held. That's most likely where the bodies would be." Isis said slowly. "But we have Qenamun to contend with...and I don't know how..." 

"We don't have to defeat him, just get Yugi and I in there long enough to save the others." Yami said, straightening. "Hopefully there will be enough adrenaline in their systems to get them out of there." 

"And if not?" Shadi asked. Yami looked at him, crimson eyes flickering. 

"I don't know." The spirit admitted. "But we shouldn't just sit here." 

"Yami's right." Isis agreed quietly and stood. "We have to try." 

***

"She's going cold." Mana looked fearfully up at Ankhkare. The green-haired man took one of Tara's hands and softly muttered something. The girl's hand was as cold as ice. Ankhkare began to rub the appendage vigorously, as well as the wrist. 

"Do what I'm doing to her other hand." He directed. Mana immediately obeyed. 

From the doorway, Mahado watched. Mana was nearly as pale as her sister...with a sigh, the priest withdrew. Ankhkare was right; there was something magical about this sudden plague. But what was the reason? And why two servant girls? A princess he could understand. 

Mahado shook his head, turquoise eyes troubled. There were too many questions...and not nearly enough answers. 

***

Rei paused considering the door. This could work...but it could also land her in a heap of trouble. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? 

"I'm freakin' insane." She muttered, then raised her leg and delivered a sharp, powerful kick at the door handle. 

Years of lifting weights and training for track had been worth it. Rei felt a small hint of victory as the door gave a satisfying crunch and swung violently open. Rei didn't waste time, but immediately ran out, only pausing a moment to decide with direction to go in the hallway. 

'Didn't anyone hear that?' the girl wondered to herself as she turned a corner, then stopped short. Several men wearing dark purple cloaks stood there. Rei backed up a few steps and whirled around, only to find her way blocked. She turned towards the way she came, but it too was blocked. 

"Um...I guess you heard the door?" she asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. 

There was no answer, no movement. They all just stared at her, their eyes overshadowed by their hoods. 

'I'm surrounded by a bunch of purple grim reapers.' Rei thought sarcastically. 'This is too surreal...' 

"I was wondering when you would get out of that room." 

Rei felt some nasty chills go up and down her spine as she slowly turned. A man clothed in white had appeared and his hazel eyes stared at her coldly. 

***

The sun was quickly going down. Yugi felt it was about time; the day had seemed to drag on impossibly slow as they all waited for the evening so that Isis could lead them to Qenamun's hideout. 

Right now, the boy was seated on the rooftop, eyes closed. /Yami, do you think this will work?/

\As much as anything we've ever tried.\ the spirit answered, but he too sounded unsure. Yugi smiled for him. 

/Yeah...we've faced hard odds before. I'm sure we'll make out again this time too./ he said, sounding cheerful. 

\Yes..\ Yami seemed relieved now too. Yugi opened his eyes and hugged his knees, looking out at the sunset. He didn't want Yami to know, but sometimes he was tired of fighting. Tired of the high stakes and tired of when a game became a life and death situation for his friends. 

Yugi rested his head on his knees and sighed. 

\Yugi?\ Yami said, sounding vaguely worried. 

/I'm just a little tired, that's all./ Yugi told him. /Nothing to worry about./ 

/Are you sure?/

\Yes.\ Yugi raised his head and stood. \It's almost time.\

***

Shadi's house was empty and dark. A full moon shone down the courtyard as a lithe figure expertly climbed over the wall, not making a sound. 

The figure paused, then quickly made it's way to the door, as quiet as a ghost. It paused to pick the lock, then entered the building, closing the door behind. 

***

It was as silent, rather grim procession that made its way down the darkened streets of Luxor. Shadi and Isis, both cloaked led, with Yugi behind them. Katya followed with the children. 

Their journey was slightly slow; often Isis would pause, trying to remember were to turn or which street to take, but eventually, they were led to a small shrine that sat next to the temple of Amun were this whole mess had started. Isis stopped. 

"This is it." She said. "They'll be in there somewhere." 

"Right." Yugi nodded, then closed his eyes, allowing Yami to take control. The spirit looked up at the temple, then at the shrine and nodded. "Let's go." 

***

Ryou felt someone shaking him and he opened his eyes, then winced as a groan escaped from his lips. He squinted upwards as the blurry figure above turned into the recognizable form of a male servant. 

"What?" he asked groggily. His head was pounding for some reason...as if he had hit it or something. 

"Your parents wish to speak with you." The servant said quietly. "It is about the Lady Bener." 

Ryou frowned in confusion, then his eyes widened in fear. He stood quickly, then staggered as a wave of painful dizziness hit him. A pair of strong arms supported him. 

"My lord?" the servant asked worriedly. Ryou winced as the man's words seemed to increase the pain in his head. 

"I...I am not feeling so well..." he stated weakly. "I...perhaps...you should tell...my parents..." Ryou got no further as his brown eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped limply. 

***

Bakura looked around the compound of Shadi's home. He had searched the living quarters; there was no one here. Had they really gone...and had they taken what he needed to save Rei with them?

Bakura shook his head and began a methodical and quick search. Years of thieving had taught him how and where to look for certain things. An hour later, he came up empty handed, when a door in the back of a room caught his attention. It was a trap door on the ground, blending in so well with the floor it was near impossible to see in the dark house. Bakura reached for the handle and pulled it up. 

'It's probably a store room of sorts, considering my recent streak of luck.' He thought. 'But it doesn't hurt too-' 

His brown eyes suddenly widened and he gasped, grasping his chest. The pain in it gradually receded, then came on again in waves. Gritting his teeth, Bakura sank to his knees, clutching the area over his heart. 

'What is happening? Ryou...something must be happening to the boy....' Bakura thought, then gave a slight cry as another wave of pain shook him. His breathing had become labored and shaky, and sweat was pouring off him. It felt like...

He was dying. 

Bakura's eyes widened with the realization. But why was his body failing...?

Because it was not his...it belonged to another. And that other was trapped somewhere else...

Bakura closed his eyes and bit his lip. 'Fool!' he berated himself. 'You thought that you would be able to keep the body conditioned...fool of fools! Now both you and the boy die...' 

***

Two bodies hit the floor hard, unconscious. Katya winced. "Isn't that a little loud?" she asked worriedly. 

Shadi said nothing as he stepped over the two guards. Yami shrugged and followed. Katya looked at Isis, who smiled wryly and shook her head. 

"Boys will be boys." She murmered, then began to walk. "Quietly now; we don't know what's ahead." 

'That's for sure.' Katya thought nervously. She glanced back at Mokuba and Rebecca. The little blonde girl was standing close to Mokuba, gripping his hand tightly. Katya gave them a smile full of reassurance she didn't feel, then turned back to the front. 'I hope this works...'

***

Seto's steps were quick as he walked towards the barracks of his- Well, Seth's father's estate. A young man servant followed anxiously as he opened the door and walked through the lines of soldiers, confused that their lord's son had appeared unexpectedly. 

Seto was tempted to pause and let his eyes adjust to the dimmer interior of the building, but didn't out of force of habit. He knew he looked pale and wan; it was the damnable headache. Every time he thought he was rid of it, it came back full force. 

He finally reached two cots were Joey and Tristan lay. Tristan's eyes were closed, although his face was tight and full of pain. Joey was clenching his fists as he blinked upwards. A tear escaped from the corner of one of the boy's brown eyes. 

"How long?" Seto asked. 

"Since early this morning, sir." The young man servant replied quietly. "Ramose I think, needs a healer badly. He...I don't think his breathing is very regular." 

Seto stepped closer to Tristan and studied the young man's chest rise and fall. The servant was right. He swore quietly to himself, reaching up to rub his temples. 

"My lord?" 

"Call for a healer. See what can be done." Seto ordered, then stalked out.

***

"This is where we split." Isis said. Yami nodded and went the direction she had pointed out a few minutes ago. Shadi hesitated, looking at her in concern. Isis smiled at him and his face relaxed, then he turned and followed Yami.

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked. Isis turned to him, raising up a deck of Duel Monster cards. 

"Run interference." She said. 

***

Rei's heart was ready to pound out of her chest. She looked around the room; the candles lit the painted walls eerily as the white-haired priest knelt before an altar. Around her were the purple-cloaked 'grim reapers'. She felt surrounded, freaked out and was worried about her friends...not to mention Ryou. 

Rei twisted her tied wrists behind her back. She'd never been tied up before and could safely say that she never wanted to be again. 

***

Ryou's body was lying limply on his bed, surrounded by a healer and several servants. His mother was in the room, quietly crying in the corner. 

It was strange, almost like a dream. He could see himself lying there, hear the worried murmurs and other noises, but there was a strange disconnected quality about the whole picture. Like he was quickly floating away...the noises were becoming more muffled and the figures more and more blurry, as the colors blended into grey tones. 

Ryou's eyes flew open and he was back in Bakura's body again. Pain flooded through him and he saw flashes of white behind his eyes. A groan escaped his lips. 

_'What's happening? Why...why do I feel like this?'_

****

** I really don't hate Ryou...I promise...**

**Reviewer's Response: **

**Indigo – Yeah, I tend to torture, don't I? Yes, Ankh is very smart! ^__^ You know, he almost reminds me of Sai no Fujiwara from Hikaru no Go in a small way...anyway...I'll try. But I've been swamped lately too and not just with school work. **

**Dr. Vorlon - *cringe* Now I just feel guilty! Lol. Well, I do think the next chapters will be out faster; there's only about two more. **

**Aura Black Chan – Eep! Sorry about that! I try to make them long....oh well. Hope you liked this one!**

**Amberliz - *glomp* I miss you still! Hey, are you going to be at graduation? I AM!! **

**Pisces14071 – I'm glad you like! Wow, another Ryou/Rei fan...I had no idea they would get so well liked....still don't believe it...O.o **

**Coco**** - *hugs* It's okay. No need to apologize when I've been so late in updating. I just might do that in the next story! ^__^ Hope you like this. **


	17. Return

**Jaid: Hey all! Well, here's (most of) the conclusion. Enjoy!**

*********************************

Yami and Shadi's feet hitting the floor were the only sounds as the two men ran down the hallway. They were rapidly approaching a door near the end; the entire place had been a maze as it was and both Yami and Shadi were anxious, aware of the rapidly dwindling time they had. 

"That door down there is the last one we haven't tried." Shadi said as they ran, nodding the direction he was talking about. 

"Then that must be it." Yami stated softly, but firmly. 

/It didn't take a genius to figure that out!/ Scale shouted. /Really, between the two of you it's amazing that we're alive!/

\Scales, stop that!\ Ankh scolded. \They're both under a lot of pressure right now!\

Scales muttered something more about stupidity, but fell silent as Shadi paused in front of the door. Yami did as well...something wasn't quite right and the both of them could feel it. 

***

"You there! Stop!" 

Isis turned as two purple cloaked Rare Hunters showed up. Her face became determined. "Katya, keep the children back. This may develop into something dangerous." 

The curly-haired girl nodded, although she wasn't quite sure what Isis may have meant by that. She herself was not a duelist; and only took a passing interest in the game, not too mention she really didn't understand the concept of a Shadow Game. 

"Who are you?" One of the Hunters demanded. Isis kept the hood over her face and her only response was a soft smile as she brought out her deck. 

"Prepare yourselves." She warned, and then called forth a monster. 

***

Rei shifted again; the chanting around her was beginning to make chills run up and down her spine again. Qenamun just stood at the front of the room, motionless. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and the chanting ceased abruptly. Rei twisted her head around and her heart gave a leap. It was Yugi and...some weird turbaned dude. Rei didn't care; if he was a friend, she was cheering him on. 

Qenamun slowly turned. "Well," he remarked dryly. "It has been a long while, prince...and Shadi, the Guardian of the Items, I presume." 

Yami and Shadi said nothing, but a brief flicker ran through both men's eyes. Yami stepped forward. "Where are my friends?" he demanded. 

"Oh, you came here for that, did you?" Qenamun asked. Yami's face became steely. 

"I do not have much patience." He warned in low tone. The priest's answer was a slight smirk and a wave of a hand. Rei followed the direction he pointed in, as did Yugi and Shadi, and felt her heart leap up into her throat. 

Her friends were lined up against a wall, seated. Their eyes were open and blank and they were all very pale. Almost dead looking. Rei scanned them and realized that Katya and Ryou were missing. 'Where could they be?'

***

Bakura staggered, leaning against a wall. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but one thing he did know; he didn't want to die without seeing Rei again. 

He wasn't sure why; it wasn't because he felt anything for the girl specifically. To him, it was more of whom she represented...when he looked at Rei, who he really saw was the woman who still had his heart in her hands. 

Bakura forced himself to take another step. Perhaps another reason was that he inwardly still rebelled against the thought of dying. All his life, he had hated the thought of his sprit leaving his body dead and cold; being encased in a tomb for all eternity. He'd seen those tombs; nothing happened to those who came and took wealth at will. Belief was a strong thing but Bakura was sure that the afterlife his people had so worshiped was nothing but a dream that they used to soften death's blow. 

The thief fell to his knees. Strange that he was thinking of all this...he coughed and splatters of blood fell onto his hands and the ground. 'I'm really losing it...it's happening...' Bakura looked up at the moon. 'I probably won't live to see the sunrise...'

***

"How many people do you think are here?" Katya asked fearfully as Isis called back a monster she had used to dispel another group of Rare Hunters. "That's been the third-" she cut off as another man appeared, also clothed in purple. 

Isis frowned, her blue eyes narrowing. "Rishid?" 

"Please leave, Mistress Isis...and don't make me do this..." the man said in a pleading whisper. Isis shook her head. 

"I can't, Rishid. I have to help my friends; some of them are innocent children who have nothing to do with the Items or even the cards. I can't sit by and let them get hurt." 

Rishid's jaw tightened. "Please, you must go." 

"No." Isis suddenly looked sad. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I told him too." A figure, still enshrouded in the shadows stated. "And Rishid, after all, is a very loyal person." 

"Malik..." Isis whispered. A young blonde man stepped into what little light there was. 

"Hello, sister. Nice to see that you've returned." He smirked. 

***

Yami and Shadi stiffened when they saw the bodies, then exchanged looks. Yami nodded and stepped back. Shadi stared at Qenamun, his blue eyes steely. 

"Whatever you have planned, it stops here." He said in a firm, even tone. "These children have nothing to do with you." 

"You would be wrong about that." Qenamun stated, his smirk still in place. "It has everything to do with them." 

Shadi's eyes flickered for a moment. 

/I don't like the sound of that./ Ankh said quietly. 

\Forget it. Let's test this jerk!\ 

Shadi smiled, only slightly. /\For once, Scales, I agree./\ 

***

"What is it you plan, brother?" Isis asked quietly. 

"What I've been planning for years." Malik stepped forward, the limited light glinting off of his Rod. "My way to freedom and my revenge... Isis..." 

The young woman stared at him. Malik's smirk disappeared and his face became deadly serious. "Don't make me fight you to get there." 

***

"And just what do you plan to do, Guardian?" Qenamun asked softly. "Call up Anubis? Try my soul?" 

Shadi said nothing, but brought out the Scales. The white-haired priest smiled grimly, then held out his hand, softly saying an incantation. Shadi winced and suddenly dropped the scales, holding a hand that now had a bad burn across it. 

Yami stiffened seeing it, then shook his head. Shadi had to do his best; right now, Yami needed to concentrate....

***

Keep walking....one foot in front of the other...that's all Bakura could think of right now. He wasn't sure where he was going anymore, except that it didn't matter as long as he kept moving. 

His hand clutched the edge of a mud brick building as he sagged, breathing heavily. All he could think of was death...of how life was slowly escaping his body...

Blood dripped to the ground from his mouth. He couldn't help but smile grimly. 'It won't be long now...'

***

Isis stood stiffly, not sure what to do. She did not want to fight the two men who had been family to her and yet, she could not let them continue. 

'Isis! Isis! We need help!'

Her eyes widened; that sounded like Ankh! New resolution filled her and she pulled out a monster. 

"You may not want me to stand in your way, but I cannot allow you to continue." She said firmly. Malik's violet eyes filled with anger. 

"Fine." He bit out. "You leave me no choice." 

He raised the Rod.

***

Rei stared at the confrontation between the turbaned man and Qenamun. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. 

A low coughing sound brought her back. Tea's body jerked and suddenly her head raised, blue eyes bright, but confused. Qenamun turned in shock. 

Shadi didn't waste any time but grabbed the Ankh from around his neck and jammed it to the priest's head before the man had a chance to do anything. 

"Yami, hurry." Shadi said through somewhat gritted teeth. The spiky haired boy nodded, his eyes closed and face concentrated. 

Tea looked around, then stumbled to her feet. The other men in the room rushed forward, but suddenly, Seto Kaiba was on his feet as were Joey and Tristan. Rei's heart lifted. 

The three boys immediately went into defensive stances as the cloaked men approached. On the floor, Tara, Duke, Serenity and Mai were still. Rei bit her lip and struggled harder against the ropes that held her. 

***

Mahado's sandals smacked against the marble hallways of the palace as he walked quickly towards the royal apartments. The priest slowed as he saw Ankhkare approaching from the opposite direction. "Ankhkare!" 

The healer smiled, a little wearily. "Greetings, Mahado. I assume you are here with Mana?" 

"We heard that Mara was worse." Mahado said quietly. Ankhkare nodded, his light green eyes worried. 

"I'm afraid so. But an odd thing has happened; the magical presence I felt in Princess Tefnut has disappeared and she is sleeping peacefully. I am hoping that the same will be true for Princess Ipwet and the others." 

***

Yami was breathing heavily and felt exhausted. He hadn't expected that pulling the souls of the boys and Tea back would be so difficult...

/Yami?/ He heard Yugi call worriedly. The spirit forced himself to straighten. 

\I'm fine. Let's finish this.\

***

Katya gave a slight scream as a burst of light exploded from Malik's Rod. The two children pressed themselves against her and she embraced them tightly, eyes closed. 

"It's all right." 

Katya opened her eyes. Isis was kneeling in front of them, hunched over. Katya stood. "Are you all right? Where did those two men go?" 

Isis stood. "They left. I guess Malik didn't really want to fight me after all." She said. 'At least not yet.' She added silently. She had a feeling that she and her brother would be meeting again soon. 

"Come quickly; I think Shadi and Yami are in trouble." She said quickly. 

***

"Hurry!" Rei hissed. Tea's hand groped at the tight knots that kept the girl tied. 

"I'm doing the best I can!" she answered back. In front of them, the boys, just recently joined by Duke, were trying their best to fight off the Rare Hunters, but Rei had noticed that their movements were slowly becoming more and more sluggish. Suddenly, Tristan fell over and didn't get back up. 

"Oh no." Tea whispered. Rei grimaced. 

"Don't look! Just untie!" she hissed, almost frantically. 

"Sorry!" the red-headed girl blurted. "There!" 

"Finally!" Rei sprang to her feet and eagerly jumped into the fray. Tea slumped back down, suddenly feeling dizzy...

***

Shadi stood inside Qenamun's soul room. It was dark and shadowy; he had trouble seeing what was inside. Suddenly, the sound of clapping made him turn. 

Qenamun appeared, smirking. "Well done, Guardian." 

Shadi remained calm. Qenamun walked up, still smirking. Shadi felt slight caution; Qenamun was too complacent and far to assured. Shadi should be able to completely change the man's soul room and therefore change his personality. Was Qenamun faking confidence or did he have something up his sleeve?

"Very well done." Qenamun spoke again. "It seems you have put one over on me." 

Shadi stiffened slightly and his eyes narrowed, but he still remained silent. 

"But...are you really prepared to look in my soul?" Qenamun's smirk had disappeared and his voice had lowered. "A soul that has spent five thousand years in the Shadow Realm?" 

Shadi said nothing, but merely stared. 

***

Isis ran into the room, finding it to be in chaos. Yami was on his hands and knees, breathing hard. In one corner, Tara held an unconscious Tea, her green eyes wide and confused. Tristan and Seto lay on the ground; Tristan's eyes were closed, but Seto looked as if he were trying to fight off whatever exhaustion was taking him over. Joey and Duke were fighting several of Malik's men the best they good; although it had to be admitted if it weren't for Mai and Rei, they both would be in trouble. 

In the center of the chaos, stood Qenamun and Shadi, both motionless. Isis felt a little apprehensive, but it seemed Shadi had it mostly under control; why had Ankh called for her so frantically? 

Not wasting another minute on thought, the woman went forward and kneeled next to Yami. "Are you all right?" 

Yami nodded. "A little worn. But just a little." He stood, looking troubled. "I am not easy, however. I could not reach Ryou's soul." 

"Only Bakura can do that, I'm afraid. It is his aibou." Isis said quietly. Yami nodded.   
  
"What now?" 

"We get the kids out." Isis said determinedly. 

***

Shadi stared at Qenamun, unmoving. 

"It seems that my plan has failed." The priest continued. "But still, there is no way you will touch my soul, Guardian." 

"That is not up to you." Shadi bravely took a step forward. Qenamun smiled in a slow dangerous way. 

"I think you forget something. And that is I have taken precautions. You thought the Pharaoh's was a complicated mind..." Qenamun snapped his fingers and it seemed as if a light came on. "Just try finding your way through mine." 

A realm of mazes and stairs appeared around Shadi in a dizzying circle. Qenamun chuckled. "Have fun, Guardian." He walked away, disappearing into shadow. Shadi blew out a breath and there was a long period of silence. 

/Told you we should have used the Scales./ came a mumbled complaint. 

***

It was a rather straggled group that made it's way towards Shadi's home. Isis was helping Mai and Tara, while Seto and Joey stumbled along with the help of Rei. Yami carried Tea and Katya was half carrying, half dragging Tristan with the help of Mokuba and Rebecca. 

Rei suddenly gasped and shook free of Seto and Joey. She ran forward to a dark bundle lying on the street. Rolling it over, she brushed Bakura's white hair from his face. 

"Bakura?" No answer. She tried again. "Ryou?" 

The young man's eyes flickered open and his hand reached up to her cheek. "Bener." He whispered, then murmured something in Ancient Egyptian. Rei closed her eyes and a tear fell. 

"No, it's not her. It's Rei. Bakura...please, where is Ryou?" 

Bakura's eyes seemed to focus a little more and his hand fell. "I don't know." He said in a labored voice. Rei felt her heart freeze and was only distantly aware of Yami kneeling next to Bakura. 

"Bakura." Yami said. "Ryou is still in the past. You can call him back."

Bakura laughed bitterly, blood bubbling up between his lips. "As if I had enough energy to do that, Pharaoh." 

Yami's eyes flickered, then he sighed and closed his eyes. They reopened to show Yugi's violet ones. "I can help." The boy said quietly and took Bakura's hand. "Please. I know you don't want him to die any more than we do." 

Bakura's brown eyes studied Yugi's face, then they closed. "All right." He whispered hoarsely. 

***

Once again Ryou felt that strange disconnected feeling. He was aware of things around him; the feel of the couch he lied on; the speech of the servants and the healer around his bed and yet it all seemed muted, distant. 

He felt so tired and suddenly, letting go just seemed like such a good idea. He gave a deep sigh and then it seemed as if a bright light rushed towards him...

***************

**Don't you all just hate me? *sheepish grin* Sorry! **

**Indigo: Don'tcha think? I really like Sai; he's adorably funny. Oh, have to check those out in my...erm...rapidly dwindling spare time...*sweatdrop***

**Aura Black Chan - ^__^ One more chapter after this. I hope this chapter is okay. **

**Dr. Vorlon – O.o A whole year? I think that's the longest it's taken me to write anything. *sigh* Hopefully the next one won't be that long. And yes, there will be another one in the series. **

**Chaos Babe – O.O Yes, ma'am! But not too much longer, lol. **

**Animegoil – Ooh, you reviewed me! Coolies. Thank you very much for your compliments, but you're not bad yourself, ya know. Lol, yes! Find out as much about Yu-Gi-Oh as you can! It's a great series. ^__^ Although I privately think Dragon Knights is better...*sweatdrop* Nobody kill me, please? **


	18. And so, the journey ends

Jaid: Well, here it is! The last chapter. I can't tell how relieved I am; whew! 

****

Ryou's body lay on the bed in Shadi's room still and pale. Rei had sat next to him; she hadn't moved since they had come home the night before. Katya stood in the doorway, watching her. 

In the main room, all of the others were asleep, save for Yugi, who was with Mokuba and Rebecca in the courtyard and Isis, who was in the kitchen. Shadi had not yet returned and Katya could tell that both Yugi and Isis were worried, even though neither had said anything.

The curly haired girl sighed and moved away, picking her way through the sleeping bodies to the front door. Yugi was sitting on a stool while Rebecca and Mokuba chased each other around the courtyard. She sighed and sat on the ground next to Yugi.

"No offense, but I never want to go on a vacation with you again." She stated. Yugi smiled a little wryly. 

"Don't worry; after this, I don't think I want to take another vacation." He commented. Katya chuckled a bit, and then drew her knees up to her chest. 

The gate of the courtyard began to open and the two teens sat up in alert. Shadi walked in, looking exhausted. Yugi stood. 

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Shadi blinked, then nodded.

"I will be fine." The guardian said slowly. "But I need to rest..." he stumbled towards the house and went inside. 

Katya and Yugi exchanged looks. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Katya asked. 

"I don't know..." Yugi answered quietly. 

***

Rei sat stiffly, her shoulders tight. She kept staring at Ryou, willing him to breathe more deeply, to murmur, hell even just twitch a little. But there was nothing. Rei felt fear creeping up on her slowly and surely. She looked down at her clenched hands as a tear fell from her eyes. She closed them and bent over, sobbing. 

A soft sigh from nearby caused her to look up. Ryou's eyes were open and he was blinking. 

"Huh...?" he said wearily. Rei blinked, then began to smile. 

"Hey." She answered softly. "How do you feel?" 

"Not so good..." Ryou looked around. "Are...are we home?" 

Rei smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yeah." She said, tears welling up again. "Yeah, we're home." 

***

The teens stood in the waiting room of the airport. All were wan and tired. Mr. Hawkins was still confused about how time had flew by so quickly; apparently he had no memory of the teens being gone. They had all exchanged looks laden with silent promises to not say a thing. 

Now, they stood with Isis and Shadi. Yugi sighed and then smiled. 

"I guess this is good-bye then." He said quietly. 

"Only for now." Isis smiled gently at him. "We will meet again, little Yugi." 

"I hope so." The short boy stated sincerely. He hugged Isis tightly and then stepped back. Other good-byes were said as the speaker announced the flight leaving. They filed out with some backward looks and waves. 

Isis sighed and leaned against Shadi. "I'm really going to miss them." 

"Me too." Shadi agreed. 

/I won't! Peace and quiet for a change!/ Scales stated firmly. 

\Ah, come on, Scales, I thought you liked having Yugi around to make fun of.\

/I did NOT enjoy their company; stop saying otherwise!/ 

\Say what you like, but I won't believe you!/ Ankh sang happily. 

/GAHHH!!/ Scales shouted in frustration and stormed to his soul room. Ankh giggled. 

\I'll apologize later.\ He told Shadi. 

//You don't really have too. Scales deserves a little frustration now and then.// Shadi assured him. 

"Hey." Isis' voice broke through his thoughts. Shadi blinked and looked down at her. 

"Yes?" 

"You're not paying much attention to me." She said, a little teasingly. 

"Too many voices in my head." Shadi explained. Isis shook her head as Shadi chuckled. Isis leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go home." She said softly. 

***

_Fail._

The word echoed through his mind like a death knell. 

_Fail._

He shut his eyes tightly. 'It was not a failure! Simply a setback!' he shouted mentally. 

"A setback?" a deep voice asked. Qenamun jerked and then turned and dropped to his knees. 

"I will admit that the Guardian's actions startled me, but he did not find anything and my spell should be working soon." The priest promised. The air was still, as his Master seemed to consider something. 

"Very well, Qenamun. We will withdraw for the moment. But do not fail me again." 

"Yes my lord." Qenamun bowed his head in obedience. 'That guardian will pay!' he thought fiercely.

***

Shadi suddenly sneezed. Isis glanced at him. "Are you all right?" she asked. The man nodded, rubbing his nose a little. That had been odd...

***

"Hey." 

Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Rei. She smiled at him, although there was some worry in it. "You okay?" 

Ryou smiled assuringly at her. "Just very tired." He said. "I'll be glad to get home and sleep in my own bed." 

Rei chuckled. "And not eat rock hard bread anymore?" 

"That too." Ryou agreed, his smile becoming a bit wider. Slowly, his hand covered hers and to his delight, Rei didn't pull away. Ryou leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. 

Everything seemed to be all right now, but little did they know that the story was really just beginning...

END

Jaid: Okay, I didn't let you guys off the hook. Sorry! But the new story should be up in a couple of weeks. More info in the notes in the next chapter. 

Chaos Babe – Eep! I updated! 

Pisces14071 – Yeah, sometimes. But I have plans for him later. *grins* Aren't you intrigued now? Lol

Indigo – O.o He's all right now! Well, at least physically. *ahem*

Dr. Vorlon – Okay, I deserved that. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. Thanks for sticking through with it!

Aura Black Chan – Okay, I will. I do like doing it. Why, I have no clue; must be that strange sadistic twist deep inside me. O.o 


	19. Epilouge

Chapter 19 – AN

Okay, this is a big thank you to all of those who were so patient with me during this story; especially Dr. Vorlon and Indigo. But all of you get name mentions! 

A big hug and big thanks to lynx wings, SweetSweet, Black Ice, LilxAznxDragon, K*Fox, Kerrie-chan, Queen of Games, DDW, LuckyLadybug66, Anime*Angel*Fox, B-chan, Red Pheonix Star, Kanika, Zelda, SSSRoaB, xxphaytxbaybeexx, SilverShadow, piscies14071, and Animegoil.  

Good karma cookies to lynx wings and Fire Pendant for being so faithful. 

A big hug and karma cookies to Dr. Vorlon, who was probably one of the big reasons this story was finished. 

Lots of love to Serena, Black Mistress and Dragon Spirits. I always looked forward to your reviews and they all gave me much enjoyment. 

Humble praise and worship to Indigo, because she stuck with this story and let me use Ankh and Scales. *sighs mournfully* If only I could keep them...

And a balloon mallet of sisterhood to amberliz and Iris Omega, who are the real life Katya and Tara of this story. Where would I be without my friends? 

Finally, a prayer and hug for my dearest sister-of-the-heart, Shayna, who is the real life Rei (although I didn't realize it until after she read the story and realized Rei acts and thinks exactly like her. O.o Scary, no? She even has a crush on a guy so much like Ryou it's not funny). 

Okay, all that mushiness is over. Lol. 

There will be a new story. Possibly, the vision that Isis has in the beginning of this story and what occurred between Qenamun and Shadi will be revealed. The new story will be called "Flying Shadows" and takes place near the end of October. I'm hoping for a horror-like story centered around Halloween, but I have never attempted horror, so I don't know how successful I'll be. I do have some great ideas, tho. 

The first chapter is written and just needs to be beta'd before I post. I usually try to get the next chapter at least half written before posting, so we'll see how successful I am at posting next week. *sigh* 

Also, I hope to restart my mailing list. Cross your fingers! And since I like you guys so much, I'll give you a preview of the new chapter. *grin*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A Halloween party?" Seto looked up from his laptop to look at his girlfriend, Serenity Wheeler. The red-headed girl was in her school uniform, which was a navy blue and white sailor outfit. She smiled cutely. 

"Why not? We could even have a Duel Monsters theme if you like." She suggested. Seto looked back at his screen. 

***

"I'm sure that she's fine." Mai said dryly. "I mean, really, between you and Seto, there's no way Serenity is going to come to harm any time soon." 

'Unless we're caught in a situation like during the summer.' Joey thought grimly. Their souls had been stolen so effortlessly; it was only through fate that Serenity had turned up in a place where both Seto and Joey could keep a somewhat limited eye on her. What if something happened that he couldn't prevent? Joey sighed and then yelped as Mai punched his arm rather hard. 

***

The sky was now a cascade of purple and  blue, studded with pin points of light. A man stood on the balcony of a tall building, looking out at the lights of the city. The sharp cold wind blew his black trench coat as his pale, pupil-less blue eyes studied the view. A grim smile stretched his thin lips. 

This was going to be fun indeed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Be on the lookout! ^__^


End file.
